I Need You For More Than A Life Time
by Cherry10
Summary: Sakura dies after living for four centuries with her husband Yue. She swears to come back to him so now Yue is on the lookout, and though he doesn't know it, his love is right under his nose. Will he work it out in time? Y S, R&R, Lime warning. Completed!
1. Proluge

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi all!!! This is my second Fic so I hope you like it ^_^ and the same thing goes. I DON'T OWN CCS OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTORS. Please R&R cause they are encouraging. Oh and this is a S+Y fan fic. They are my absolute favourite couple!!!!  
  
... - thinking  
  
"..." - speaking  
  
*...* - actions/ what they are doing.  
  
(A/N:...) - Me speaking  
  
Prologue  
  
(A/N: The year is 1998)  
  
A beautiful woman lay weak in a large king-sized bed, her breath laboured and her heart weak. This lady looked like she were 25 years old but in truth, she was more than 4 centuries old. She had long, wavy, auburn hair that fell down past her elbows, and she had the most amazing emerald green eyes, that looked like they were lit with their own fire. their own life. but in the past few months, that lively look was diminishing slowly. The woman's name is Sakura Kinomoto Reed. The reason for the extra name is because of her husband and lover, Yue. When Clow Reed's Reincarnation had separated Yue from his false form, Yukito, he had given Yue his last name as in a unique way, Clow Reed was technically his father (A/N: for all the weird people who don't know what I am on about, Yue is the moon guardian, and the judge. He is/was a part of Yukito).  
  
Sakura lifted her head as she saw the bedroom door open and her husband walk in looking as hansom, proud, and alive as ever but he was also sad. He was sad for he knew that his mistress, his love, his wife, his heart was going to die soon. (A/N: That's Sakura) He crossed the room in three big strides and sat beside the bed taking Sakura's hand in his own. "My Love. How are you feeling?" he asked, worried written all over his face.  
  
"I feel ok. Just very tired, and exhausted." She trailed off with a small yawn, "Yue, my dear, there is no point in trying to hide the truth. I know you know this but I am dieing Yue-chan. I only have a few hours left." She said squeezing his hand with both her own, "I'm sorry my love-" she said when she saw him close his yes in pain, and fear,  
  
"Sakura. I can't live without you. My heart won't allow me to. I love you too much to lose you." His voice quivered as he opened his eyes, and looking deep into her eyes. The love of his life- (A/N: no wait scratch that. his one and only love for all eternity. much better *nods head triumphantly*) was going to die and leave him all alone. WHY!!! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GO?!?!?! "Please, cherry blossom. Please don't leave me." He said barely above a whisper as he took her hands in his and kissed them as his unshed tears threatened to fall.  
  
"It's not my choice love, but I swear on my heart that I will return to you. I will come back to you reincarnated. I swear it!" she whimpered softly as her heart broke seeing him like that.  
  
Yue slowly looked up again, eyes shining with unshed tears, as he whispered gently to her, "You promise?" but then he paused and shook his head, "But it will never be the same-" he was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"It will be exactly the same. I will reincarnate as I am now. With all my memories, and feelings and my mind. It's like I will be coming back from the dead." She whispered the last bit, as Yue gave weak smile,  
  
"I will trust you. But when? How long will it take? How many centuries?" he asked gently getting up and lying beside her on the bed.  
  
"I don't know Yue-chan but know this. look for me on the day I came into this world, of every year that passes, for it is one of the coming years on my current birthday, that I will be born and you will see me for the first time." Yue nodded in understanding as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
2 hours passed as Sakura's eyes began to droop and as she felt her last ounce of strength leaving her, she looked into her husband's eyes. With her dieing breath she whispered, "I love you MY 'angel of the moon'. Now and forever." And she closed her eyes for the last time, as death took her.  
  
Somewhere in one of Tokyo's busiest hospitals, a baby was being cover as its heart had stopped. As the nurse was pulling the covers over its head, the baby opened her brilliant green eyes and began crying, she kicked and flailed as the nurse stepped back in surprise. "ah. Ma'am. Your daughter is alive." The nurse stuttered to the crying woman and her husband. The beautiful lady looked up and her face broke into a very large smile,  
  
"Oh my baby!!" she exclaimed with tears of happiness as she took the child in her arms. "It's a miracle." She whispered as she kissed the beautiful child on her forehead. Secretly, inside the baby's mind. WOW. I'm back already! What year is it? Wait a sec I could probably still talk hang on I'll try the girl stopped crying and looked up into her mothers hair and saw a beautiful Sakura clip. She reached up and took hold of it and said "Chewwy bwossom (A/N: a kids body ain't used to talking and she said Cherry Blossom.)." the mother looked at her child in surprise. "Sakuwa fwoer (Sakura Flower) ."she paused again then says one last thing, "Sakuwa." Then she used her small hands to bring the clip up to her face as everyone in the room stared in surprise at the child. She was JUST BORN and she COULD TALK!!!  
  
"Oh my god!!! I am a blessed mother!" the lady whispered, "Can you say Hwan Yang?" she asked the baby as she sat the girl up,  
  
"Hwan Wan." The girl said proudly, "Mamma." And she closed her eye's and fell asleep.  
  
"You all heard that right? I'm not going insane. You heard her talk?" Hwan asked as she looked around the room, starring at the blanket in the nurses arms,  
  
"Yes ma'am, we did. I think the media would be astounded by this." She whispered as the mother nodded and nurse left to find some reporters.  
  
~~~~~Next Day~~~~~  
  
HEADLINE: The Miracle baby  
  
ARTICALE: After a few seconds, young Sakura Yang's heart stopped beating and she was definitely dead, having died coming out of hr mother's womb, but when she was being covered, the baby came back to life. To add to this shock, the child said her first words. Only being a few minuets old, scientists are puzzled but say that she must be a miracle baby. (A/N: There is a coloured picture of a beautiful young baby, with amazing green eye's that shone with the fire of life, and beautiful short auburn hair. Her two, proud parents are holding her)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so what do you think? I know it sounds strange but believe me, it gets better, and sorry if you find this short but my next chapter will be very long. Any ways Please READ AND REVIEW. Flames will be ignored so please don't right them. JA^_^! 


	2. A New Life

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi!! This is the second chapter of my little fic and be warned. I LOVE to leave cliff-hangers * smiles evilly and horns sprout out of head* he-he, but I'll try my best not to. Maybe...  
  
Cherry: hope ya'll like it so far ^_^  
  
Sakura: Of coarse they don't! Right now I am dead!!!!  
  
Cherry: not really. You were reincarnated before I finished. *Cowers in fear*  
  
Sakura: Ok, Ok but I better live this story out *turns and leaves*  
  
Cherry: Shesh. Temper, temper. And I thought she was supposed to be sweet!  
  
Sakura: I heard that!!  
  
Cherry: Heard what? *halo and wings appear*  
  
Sakura: Oh never mind!  
  
Cherry: *sweat drops* um... ok on with the story  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Life  
  
(A/N: 17 years have passed. It is now 2015)  
  
~Beep~ ~Beep~ ~Beep~ *~WHACK~*  
  
A beautiful and slender hand of an elegant young lady, aged seventeen, came down hard on the alarm clock above her bed as she opened her eyes groggily and called to no one in particular, "I'm up already!! Gees!" She slowly sat up in bed not noticing that the time now read 7:50am. She turned and looked at the clock, suddenly snapping out of her sleepy trance as she screamed "AHHHH I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" and she raced around the room at lighting speed changing Man even in a new life and some things never change! she thought as she ran downstairs saying a very quick good morning to her mum and dad, before rushing out the door, a muesli-bar in one hand and her backpack in the other, as she flung it over her shoulder.  
  
She bolted down the street, and only stopped when she reached the bus stop. She collapsed on the chair next to her best friend Madison Taylor (A/N: This is Tomoyo's American versions name and I will use those names as their reincarnated forms.)  
  
"I see someone over slept, AGAIN." Madison mused as the bus pulled into the bay. Both young ladies made their way onto the bus, flashing there passes as they movd to the back seat, gaining attention from all the people on their. You see Sakura and Madison were two very attractive young ladies and they were also very kind and very talented when it came to sports, and singing. In fact when Sakura and Madison sang a duet at last years carnival, everyone in the crowd stood there with a dreamy look on their faces, in awe.  
  
"Madison, are you coming over to practise our duet, after school?" asked a still half asleep Sakura, as they sat down in their little circle of friends in the back.  
  
"Ok!" she chirped brightly, "I love singing, so I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Great! And have you got your note here? You know the one that shows we have accepted to participate in the interschool, exchange in Japan and China?"  
  
"Hell Yeah!!! I wouldn't miss it for the whole universe! Have you?"  
  
"No I handed it in yesterday. I chose the deal where it said, one school in China for 2 month and then a school in Japan for 2 months, and then a choice of either staying or going back to china for the last 3 months. Which one did you pick?"  
  
"SAME!! Oh this is sooo great! I hope we can go together!!!" exclaimed the over excited ebony haired beauty with amazing eyes that could rival the most beautiful amethyst in the world.  
  
"O-ok Madison. Calm down.." she said gesturing her hands in a 'calm down your getting too excited' sort of way while a sweat drop appeared.  
  
The bus pulled into a few more stops before heading to the senior school and unloading the students. They all headed to their first class.  
  
~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Madison decided to walk to the park to practise their duet: (A/N: Ok um I will just change to script mode for the song so you know who is singing which bit.. Oh and thy are Singing Sk8r Boi).  
  
Sakura - He was a boy, and she was a girl  
  
Madison - Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
Sakura - He was a punk  
  
Madison - She did ballet  
  
Both - What more can I say?  
  
Sakura - He wanted her  
  
Madison - She'd never tell  
  
Sakura - But secretly  
  
Madison - She wanted him as well  
  
Sakura - All of her friends  
  
Madison - Stuck up their nose  
  
Both - They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
Both - He was a Skater boy, She said say ya later boy, He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
Madison - Five years from now  
  
Sakura - She sits at home,  
  
Both- Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
Madison - She turns on TV  
  
Sakura - and guess who she sees  
  
Madison - Skater boy-  
  
Sakura - Rockin' up MTV  
  
Madison - She calls up her friends  
  
Sakura - They already know  
  
Madison - And They've all  
  
Sakura - Got tickets to see his show  
  
Madison - She tags along  
  
Sakura - And stands in the crowd  
  
Both - Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
Both - He was a Skater Boy, She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Both - He was a Skater Boy, She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sakura - sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Madison - Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
Sakura - We are more than just good friends  
  
Madison - This is how the story ends  
  
Sakura - To bad that you couldn't see  
  
Madison - See the man that boy could be  
  
Sakura - There is more than meets the eye  
  
Madison - I see the soul that is inside  
  
Sakura - He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
  
Madison - Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
Sakura - We are in love  
  
Madison - Haven't you heard?  
  
Both - How we rock each other's world  
  
Both - I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
Both - I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
(A/N: Ok done so I'm changing back to story mode ^_^)  
  
By the time they had finished, they had an audience, but they didn't notice as when they were singing, their eye's were closed, while they were gently drifting back and forth on the swings. Sakura and Madison opened their eyes and blushed deeply whn they received an applause. Madison turned to Sakura and smiled "At least we know we sound good." She giggled as they both got up and curtsied elegantly before walking home.  
  
~~~~~~Two Weeks later~~~~~~  
  
~~Airport in China~~  
  
"Ok Everyone, we are going to greet our temporary guests with a friendly smile and attitude. No insults or joke playing! DO I make myself CLEAR!!!" the old strict teacher yelled at the students, who only smiled innocently, not convincing the teacher but he threw his hands up in defeat, as a woman made her way down the flight and came over to the teacher  
  
"Hello. I am the Japanese students supervisor and the students are on their way down now."  
  
"Hello. I am Mr Synwa. I am the one of the teachers at the school that your students will be going to. This is our sort of welcoming team, some willing, some unwilling." He said winking at the male students (A/N: they are all male students there at the airport), while they all turned their attention to the escalator again.  
  
"I must warn you though, the students that chose this program are a group of girls from Tokyo High." And at her words the boys turned to look more eagerly at the escalator. Soon they saw a very pretty blonde girl com up smiling,  
  
"Hi, I'm Samantha Star."  
  
Then another two girls came up, On was a really pretty red head, and the other was a sweet looking brunt with small glasses.  
  
"Ohayo!" they both smiled and did a small curtsy  
  
"Good morning to you too." Said on of the guys slyly, both girls rolled their eyes and went over to the blond girl.  
  
After a few more minuets a group of about 5 girls came up the escalators, and the guys' mouths' dropped as thy saw the last 2 of the five girls. One of them was a beautiful black haired girl with soft pal skin, and luscious lips. Her eyes were the colour of a beautiful amethyst and could probably put the best of them to shame. This beautiful girl was talking to another, making it obvious that they were best friends.  
  
This girl had waist-length auburn hair that was wavy and curling at the bottom, and she had it up in a ponytail. She had slightly darker skin than the other girl but her lips were luscious too and her eyes could make the prettiest emeralds on earth look like a worthless pebble, when compared for these eyes were burning with life and beauty. Both girls had a perfectly toned body and had angelic voices.  
  
They walked over and did a small bow showing respect as the auburn haired girl said, "Ohayo, My name is Sakura Yang"  
  
"And my name is Madison Taylor." They both looked up and smiled sweetly instantly melting the hearts of all the guys. It didn't help that they were both wearing an extremely -revealing- set of clothes. Madison had pale purple, short shorts on and a matching spaghetti strap top. Sakura had on a denim mini skirt with a pink, low 'V', halter neck top. Seeing the looks on the guys faces Sakura and Madison giggled and the blonde girl called Samantha yelled out to the two girls,  
  
"Must you two always do THAT? I mean the poor guys don't even have a chance and you two tease them like this. Tisk, Tisk, you two should know better." She laughed as the guys grew bright red.  
  
"We can't help it." Came Madison's angelic voice as she tried to stop giggling,  
  
"It's not our fault we were born like this." Sakura mock hurt/whined as everyone started to laugh hard,  
  
"Wait till they hear you two sing your duet!" laughed the red had whom they found out was named Liana.  
  
"You two can sing?" asked Mr Synwa  
  
"Yep," smiled the female teacher, "Give 'em a show girls. Just this once." She smiled and both girls mock groaned  
  
"Do we have to?" both asked at the same time making everyone laugh again, "Ok, ok um which one though?" they chorused again together  
  
"Um your latest I guess." The teacher smiled. The girls took in deep breaths and began the song that they sang in the park.(A/N: Can't be bothered to right it all out again) When they were done everyone looked at them with stunned dreamy expressions. "WOW!" exclaimed the teacher, "You two could make it pretty damn far in a singing carrier with those voices." He stated making them blush  
  
"Well if it were a job then it wouldn't be leisure anymore would it?" stated Madison, Sakura nodding nervously beside her. The teacher shrugged and they left in the bus to the place they would be staying. Turns out the Li family was allowing the guests to stay in their home and further more, they had resurrected their greatest leader whom had died at the age of 24. It was Li and Sakura smiled at the thought of seeing him again. He was one of her best friends and Yue was her love. Nothing on earth could change that.  
  
When they arrived a beautiful woman who looked the age of 40 greeted them. Sakura instantly recognized her and pressed her aura down so the old woman wouldn't feel it. This beautiful lady had about 5 centuries of magical experience and Li Yelan would recognize her instantly if she sensed the familiar pink aura. The problem was that if Sakura touched the woman, she would sense the aura anyway. No spell could hide an aura from the touch's sense.  
  
"Hello. I would like you all to meet my son Li Syaoran, and my daughters, Fei Mei, Fuuti, Fanran, Siefa, and my niece Mei Lin." They all say their 'hi's Sakura trying really hard to keep her cool, when she bowed showing respect and all the family looked at her with questioning eyes, then she spoke, "Ohayo, my name is Sakura." She pauses and laughs inwardly at the affect the name has on the family, then she continued, "Sakura Yang, or Ying Fa Yang in your tongue. Am I right?" she asked smiling innocently at the family. Syaoran's eyes bulged as Sakura turned her gaze to him and winked. Then she looked at Mei Lin and waved secretly, before stepping back into her group of friends.  
  
"Ohayo, I'm Madison Taylor." She smiled (A/N: oh I forgot to mention that Madison also has her whole memory.), bowed and winked at Mei Lin.  
  
"Ah. Yes well um. Wei will show you all to your rooms, But um Miss Taylor and Miss Yang please stay a moment.." came the slightly stunned voice of Li Yelan. Both girls giggled and lingered in the lounge while the rest left for their rooms. Slowly Fei Mei closed the door and turned to the two girls who on cue burst into fits of giggles. It was just so funny having the whole Li family stare at you in shock! Slowly the giggles subsided and the girls beamed at the family.  
  
"Long time no see." Smiled the auburn haired girl, "I see you learned the spell for resurrection." She smiled happily at Syaoran was standing right in front of her so she just gave him a hug,  
  
"S-Sakura?" he asked awkwardly  
  
"In the flesh. Well sorta. I died, but I'm Ba-ack" she sing-songed. everyone just stared at her in shock then the sisters ran up and hugged her and Madison. "And same with Tomoyo. Oh wll sh is Madison now.*Shrugs*"  
  
~~~~~Back with Yue~~~~~  
  
For the past seventeen years, he had been waiting. He knew it would take centuries before he'd see his love again and he was inside the book of (Sakura)Clow all over again, growing into a deep depression as he silently wept. Kero currently was sleeping like a baby.  
  
"What if she doesn't come back? What if she can't. I won't be able to live without her." He whispered to himself as more emotional tears fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooooooo what do ya think? Ok I must admit it isn't all toooo long but if I kept going then the story would b much shorter and you won't like that now would you? I hope oh well I am trying to finish them as quick as I can so I don't leave you hanging too long so bare with me. Oh and my 'e' key ain't working too well so I might have a few weird words. I'm sure ya'll will work 'em out though. 


	3. Fun Times With A Lonely Heart

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry 4 not updating in a while but school is on and I have exams at the moment.the usual goes, I don't own CCS but I do own the plot of this story and some of the chars in it are mine.  
  
Cherry: Thanks you guys who reviewed the story for m-  
  
Sakura: just shut up and hurry up with the story.  
  
Cherry: How bout I take this mallet here and shove it up your ass?!  
  
Sakura: Love to see you try that.  
  
Cherry: Hmmm better not. The readers wont like it if I injured the main character for life.  
  
Sakura: Damn right !@#$%. You haven't got the balls to do it anyways!  
  
Cherry: That's it, PMS or no PMS your going down !@#$% *pulls out a big mallet*  
  
Sakura: I don't think they *points to readers* would like that very much.  
  
Cherry: I don't give a flying !@#$ anymore *Chases Sakura out of room and slams the door shut*.....*instant mood swing* ok now that she's gone, on with the story ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Fun Times With A Lonely Heart  
  
The first month of the stay in Hong Kong with the Li's was one of the best times Sakura and Madison had ever experienced. Sakura and Syaoran had gotten to be best friends again, and Madison had grown quite attached to Syaoran's other best friend, David (A/N: Ooooo go Madison *Winks* ha-ha). It had been a fun filled month with school, partying, sightseeing, picnics, and the list goes on. Only yesterday, had they all gone down to beach.  
  
~*(Flashback)*~  
  
"This is sooo COOL!" exclaimed a very excited Sakura as Madison went about, videotaping everything in sight.  
  
"Yep! Now let's set up our stuff so we can get to some major fun." Smiled a boy with Black hair and Hazel eyes, which had a blend of blue, yellow, green, and red in them (A/N: that's David [Dave for short] ).  
  
They set up the blankets and umbrella's, and the guys immediately got up and ran to the water whilst Mei Lin, Sakura and Madison, lay back on the blankets, trying to get a tan. After about 10 minuets of sunbaking, they were satisfied with the colour of their skin and they got up, running to join the guys in the sea.  
  
The rest of the day was spent splashing around, swimming, sun baking, eating, or building sandcastles. It was on of the funniest days Sakura had ever known.  
  
~*(End Flashback)*~  
  
Yes, true, she was very happy but her heart longed for that one person that was missing from her life at the moment. She ached to have him hold her in his strong yet gentle arms but there would be at least another month before she would even be able to lay eyes on his symbol. (A half-moon with wings).  
  
Sakura slowly got up off the chair in her room at the Li mansion, went to take a shower before changing into her night gown, and climbing into bed whispering a silent good night to her love and her other guardian, before falling into the dream world.  
  
~~~~~~~~Lets join Yue and Kero~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero finally woke up after a ten-year nap and he began to sense Yue's depression. He didn't really need to guess what was making him so down, it was so obvious that it was thick in the air about him, maybe even thick enough for even naïve little Sakura to notice, when she was ten. "Yue are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Cerberus." He stated shortly  
  
"Cut the crap Yue. I know you're depressed about Sakura. Look she promised she'd come back and she has never broken her word to us, EVER!" stated the guardian passionately.  
  
"I know Cerberus. But how many centuries will we have to wait? How many master's must we deny so that we may once again see her?"  
  
"That I don't know Yue. But I'm still here for ya. I ain't going anywhere, anytime soon." He stated trying to cheer the guardian up. It worked a little because he felt Yue's aura, lighten slightly before it was engulfed in misery again.  
  
"Thank you for trying." He said knowing fully that the guardian beast was trying to cheer him up.  
  
"No prob." He smiled as he flew over and put a hand on Yue's shoulder (A/N: oh and in this story, when kero and Yue are in the book, they are in a majestic room equipped with bed, desk, chairs, and magically refilling fridge [compliments of the create card] and both guardians have their physical bodies in there [sorta])  
  
~~~~~Back in china 3 weeks later~~~~  
  
Sakura woke to a little blue and white bird's song on this particular Saturday. She opened her eyes but quickly squinted as the sunbeams fell on them. She sat up slowly, stretching and yawning as she opened her eyes fully again. She smiled at how perfect the day looked and slowly got out of bed, opening the doors, and walking out onto her balcony just to gaze at the gardens of the mansion. No matter how many times she saw them, it still took her breath away. Any and every flower, fruit tree, or just trees, could be found in this garden, and they were placed to form a beautiful pattern. If you knew how to look at it, you could see the Clow Magic symbol formed by the many, beautifully coloured flowers, bushes, and trees.  
  
Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the gardens and went back inside, changing into a elegant summer's dress, before sitting down in front of the mirror, and brushing her hair, putting it up into another pony tail, leaving strands to fall and frame her face. She got up and slipped on some white sandals before heading to Madison's room. She entered to find her purple-eyed friend, brushing her thick and healthy black hair, back but only putting a headband to hold it back. "Morning Sakura. What are you doing up so early?!" she teased  
  
"I just. woke up. and isn't that song that you're humming, the one that Dave asked you to dance with him?" she countered giggling at the blush that rose in her best friends cheeks.  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"Haha! You really like him don't you?" she smiled  
  
"Yeah I guess I do."  
  
"So I'm guessing you're going to come back here for the last 3 months of the program?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. ok maybe.oh alright definitely!" she finally got out, bursting into laughter,  
  
"What's going on?" asked their blonde haired friend, Samantha Star.  
  
"Oh nothing Sam." Madison smiled innocently as Sam shrugged and left the room, knowing she would not be getting a straight answer from them. Five minuets later, Madison and Sakura emerged from the room still laughing wildly, while they made their way down to the dinning room for breakfast. The only people that were at the table were the Li family, Sam, and Liana. The rest were either still asleep, or changing.  
  
"Morning all." Sakura greeted cheerfully as she sat between Li and Madison.  
  
"Good morning Saku."  
  
"Good morning Ying Fa, Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're up early Ying Fa! Is this possible? Or is it a dream?!" came Syaoran's taunting voice. Sakura elbowed him none-too-gently in the gut before smiling innocently,  
  
"Of course I'm up early. Have you seen the day outside?!" she giggled as she picked up a piece of buttered toast and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Uh-huh so what did ya'll want to do today?" asked Mei ling  
  
"Laze around."  
  
"Nature walk."  
  
"Pools."  
  
"How about we have another picnic lunch. Then we can go to the markets." Suggested Madison making Sakura smile and agree immediately, along with Mei Ling, the Li sisters, Sam, and Liana. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Syaoran agreed to go on the condition that Dave could come with them. Madison agreed quite happily and everyone went about preparing.  
  
An hour later they set out for the park, in the company of David as he continually struck up random conversations with Madison, whom happily replied to most of his questions. They walked through the forest until they came to a small yet beautiful lake. It was glimmering in the little sunshine that made it passed the willows and the cherry blossom trees, which were scattering their flowers, all across the lake and onto the picnic blanket which they were setting up.  
  
"Wow what a view." Commented Liana happily when they were done and finally eating.  
  
"You can say that again." Giggled Madison as she picked a nearby violet and placed it in her hair.  
  
"That colour suits you." Sakura commented smiling as she picked up a cherry blossom and placed it in her hair.  
  
"it does." Stated David starring at her making the girls burst into fits of giggles. "What?" he asked a little surprised at their behaviour and then he realized he was staring. "Oh, oops." He laughed nervously, hoping to god that only the girls noticed and not Syaoran.  
  
"what are you apologizing for?" asked Madison whom was not paying attention earlier. At her words his face turned a deep beetroot colour, "Are you ok? You look as if you have a fever." she asked as she raised her hand to his forehead.  
  
"Y. yeah I'm fine M-Madison." He said gently pulling her hand away from his face as their eyes locked and sparks flew between them. The next thing they knew, a bright, blinding flash went off and laughter brought them back from their daydream as they turned and let go of each other's hand, blushing furiously. "What was-" but his question was cut short as he saw all the girls staring at a picture in Sakura's hands  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
"Oh they look sooo cute!!!"  
  
"The perfect couple!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Madison and David exclaimed grabbing the photo from Sakura's hand.  
  
"Oh well. I still got the negatives." She giggled holding up her camera teasingly.  
  
~~~~~Time Break, 9:00pm~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in the branch of one of the cherry blossom trees in the Li garden as she closed her eyes deep in thought, Only 5 more days until I get back to Tomoeda. God I miss that place. I wonder what it looks like now? It's probably-  
  
"Hey girl. You coming inside?" asked Tomoyo walking to the tree Sakura was in.  
  
"Yeah just give me a sec." She called as she climbed down and off the tree, "Ok let's go." She gave her friend a smile as they both made their way inside and up to their bedrooms, stopping a few times to say goodnight to numerous people. They walked into Tomoyo's room and plopped down on the bed with a huge sigh, "Sooo."  
  
"So."  
  
"Oh before I forget, are you coming back after the two month stay in Tomoeda?" asked Sakura slyly remembering the events of earlier that day  
  
Tomoyo blushed a deep beetroot colour as she answered, "I think I will come back. I love it here. Everyone is sooo nice!"  
  
"More like you want to see David again. HAHAHA!!!" she rolled over clutching the pain in her gut from her sudden laughing outburst, but she couldn't help it. Tomoyo looked so cute yet so stupid when her faced turned so red that her face could challenge the colour of a tomato.  
  
"Mou Sakura. your sooo mean." Tomoyo stated playfully slapping her shoulder.  
  
"I.*giggle* I'm sorry Tomoyo *Big giggling fit* I can't help it! You look so funny!" she laughed holding up a mirror but no matter how hard Sakura tried, she couldn't stop. Madison took one look in the mirror and blushed before giggling.  
  
"I guess I do look really stupid. HEHE!" both girls rolled over laughing hard. This continued for about 5 minuets until slowly the giggles died down a little, and finally stopped. "Ok, ok I think we should go to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Oh well, goodnight." She stated getting up off the king sized, soft bed and smiling at her best friend before leaving and going to her room to sleep.  
  
~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~ ~~Sakura's P.O.V~~  
  
I slowly opened my heavy eyes as a bright light fell on them. Once again I heard the beautiful birds harmony outside my open window. Sitting up in my bed, a soft and beautiful tune sounds in my ears and I realized that my brain was making the birds songs sound like the song '2 In A Million' by 'S Club 7'. True it was old but it was a special song, it was the song that was playing when Yue proposed to me in my old life. I love him dearly and miss him so much! It hurts!  
  
Pulling back the blankets, I get up and head over to my closet to change into appropriate attire, whilst humming the tune softly. I sat down and began to do my hair when the door opened and in came Siefa, Feimei, Fanren, and Fuuti giggling like crazy. "Ok what are you four up to? I know you too well to a think this is normal." I smiled as I placed the last bobby pin in my hair and turned around to face them.  
  
"Nothing" Siefa said acting all clueless  
  
"Why would WE be doing anything?" Fuuti asked grinning innocently. TOO innocently for their own good. In fact if they were trying any harder to seem guiltless, wings would have sprouted from their backs and a halo would appear above their heads. I shook my head in silent laughter as I got up and walked over to them grinning broadly.  
  
"Sure, sure I believe you. Don't worry." I paused a while as the song floated back into my head, "by the way what is today?"  
  
"umm..."  
  
"It's the 26th I think."  
  
"Yeah it is the 26th of May"  
  
"Really?" I asked as they all nodded. Small wonder this song is running through my mind. God I miss, "Yue." I whispered not realizing I spoke the last word until all four girls gave me strange, sad looks  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Siefa asked me softly as if wanting to know but not wanting to at the same time.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine!" I replied in my usual genki self but my heart aching more and more for him. My 'angel of the moon' and my love forever. My smile wavered for a split second but it was enough to cast worried looks onto their faces, yet they said nothing, obviously not wanting to cause me any more pain.  
  
They said quick 'good byes' and left the room as I returned to my humming and adjusting my clothes. I was wearing a cute little army patterned skirt with a matching bat-wing top. The sleeves had a slit running from the shoulder to just above the wrist, allowing them to dangle freely from my arms, exposing most of them. Satisfied with the way I looked, I got up and left for breakfast.  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V~~~  
  
Sakura entered the room pulling on her best act of 'happy and natural'  
  
"Morning Kura!" giggled Madison happily,  
  
"Good morning Ying Fa. How was your sleep?" asked Yelan with a worried look upon her face. It was apparent that the girls had informed their mother of what had happened earlier that morning.  
  
"Never better ma'am." She answered cheerfully (fake)  
  
"Great! So what are we going to do today Kura?" asked Madison, completely oblivious to the depression and loneliness in her best friend's heart. "Hang on what's today?"  
  
"um. Sunday the um."Syaoran paused as he looked down at his watch "Ok it's Sunday the 26th ."he finished but at his words, Madisons eyes widened in shock as she realized why Mrs Li had asked her question. She turned back to look at her friend just in time to see her smile flicker and the emotions pain and loneliness appeared in her eyes. Syaoran noticed this too but he was completely lost (A/N: He died before Sakura and Yue got together.)  
  
"Oh Sakura, I'm sooo sorry." Madison soothed, getting up and hugging her friend. She shot Syaoran an ' I'll-tell-you-later' look.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her lonely flash back and quickly replaced the happy mask on her face, "I'm fine Madison. I really don't know what made you think anything was wrong."  
  
"Don't give me that!" snapped Madison but was instantly sorry when Sakura looked at her with a hurt expression "Oh Sakura I'm-"  
  
Sakura shook her head "No Madison. It's fine." she moved away from her friend "I am sorry but I really don't have an apatite this morning. I'll see you all later." she stated turning and leaving before anyone could stop her.  
  
She walked quickly to her room and entered, locking the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed, holding back tears, "Yue." she breathed burying her face in the pillows "Kami, I miss you. I need you." She whispered.  
  
~~~~Back at Breakfast~~~~  
  
"Ok so you gonna tell us what the hell that was all about?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Umm. I don't know where to start." Madison whispered spooning her cereal.  
  
"If I may." Yelan asked as Madison gestured to her to explain, "Very well, today is a very lonely day for our dear Ying Fa. You see after her father and brother died she went into a depression. Too many people were dying around her so she isolated herself inside her home where no one but her closest friends and guardians ever saw her."  
  
"So what's that got to do with that?" he pointed to the spot Sakura was standing on no more than five minuets ago.  
  
"Well Yue was the only person she ever really talked to so he comforted her. But quickly they fell for each other and exactly a year later he proposed and they married." Syaoran's jaw dropped as Yelan continued. "They were married on the 26th day of the 5th month." She waited as she saw her son put two and two together and his eyes widened even more (A/N: if that is even possible) with his realisation.  
  
"Th-that's today!" he managed to get out while his mouth remained open.  
  
"Exactly. Now you know why Sakura feels so sad. She is lonely and she misses him a lot." Madison stated sadly "She's like this all the time but on their 'anniversary' it gets too much.  
  
"Poor Kura." he sighed "Can't we do anything?"  
  
"To comfort her. Yes. to postpone the pain.Maybe. to erase it. nope."  
  
"Ok well we could make her forget for tonight. How about you guys all go to Dave's birthday party tonight?" asked Siefa  
  
"That sounds perfect! Thanks Siefa we owe you one. I'll go tell her now." Syaoran smiled getting up and leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~Back with Sakura~~~~~  
  
Her tears had started long ago but her sobs were muffled by the, now soaked, cushions on her roughed up bed. She was so absorbed in her lonely flashbacks that she didn't hear the repetitive knocks on her door until a yell came through it. "SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?!" She slowly lifted her head and spoke with the calmest voice she could manage,  
  
"H-hai. I-I am alright."  
  
"Phew. Ok then can I come in?" the male voice asked calmer now. Sakura reluctantly got up off the bed and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face with as she made her way to the door. She took a few deep breaths and opened it. "OH MY GOD! You are definitely not ok!" Syaoran stated as he walked in and gave her a hug. "It's ok Sakura. I know everything. Madison told me." He said frowning a little bit as he held her closer.  
  
"I-I can't help it Syaoran. I just miss him so much!!!" she cried burying her face in his chest as she hugged back.  
  
"You'll see him soon enough. Remember you'll be back to Tomoeda in 4 days."  
  
"I know but I miss him SOOO much." She said now wetting his shirt with her tears but he didn't mind because she was so upset.  
  
"Shhh. Don't cry. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this. Come on. Wipe those tears off and listen to me. We are all going to go to Dave's dance party. It's his birthday so no excuses. You're going and you're going to have a good time. You hear me?"  
  
Sakura smiled weakly wiping her tears, "Hai master. Whatever you say Syaoran-sama." She joked  
  
"Good. Now you and the girls gonna pick something out." He said tugging at her shirt indicating he meant clothes.  
  
"Hai master." She giggled her mood lightening a little bit. He let go slowly and winked at her  
  
"You are gonna make 'em drool."  
  
"Of course I am. What do you think." She said lightly slapping his arm as he smiled and moved back in a defensive way.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll let you get to it then." He smiled as Madison, Sam, and his sister's entered the room. As he passed Madison he whispered "You were right. she does really miss him."  
  
"Yeah thanks for cheering her up a little. "she breathed back as he left the room. "OK KURA LET'S GET STARTED!" exclaimed running to the wardrobe and pulling out a bunch of outfits, then running off and returning with a whole lot more.  
  
~~~~Time change. 7:25pm~~~~  
  
Syaoran was waiting downstairs for the girls. First he saw his sisters come down all wearing the same denim mini skirts with a differently coloured belt and the same style of halter-neck tops but in different colours to match the belts. Next came the other girls that came with Sakura. Liana, the red head, was wearing an identical dress to the one Mei Ling was and that meant it was a spaghetti strap, ruby red dress that emphasized all the right places. Sam was wearing a pair of white jeans and a pale blue, one sleeved shirt to go with it. and Cori ( the brunette with the glasses but she isn't wearing them) was wearing a sparkly silver strapless top that ended just above her belly button, and she was wearing a matching skirt that sat on her hips exposing some of her gut. Next came Sakura wearing a sparkly hot pink halter top with a black, leather miniskirt, followed by Madison who was wearing the same except for the colour of the tops, which hugged their figures in all the right places.  
  
"Wow. Nice choice of clothing." Grinned Syaoran, "Like I said before. You guys are going to make 'em drool." he said laughing  
  
"I told ya so." Stated Sakura teasingly. She was trying very hard not to think about what day it is.  
  
"Ok let's go." Called Mei Ling and Cori at the same time.  
  
~~~In the car~~~  
  
"Hey I thought Dave's house is back the other way?" questioned Madison.  
  
"Yeah it is but that's not where the party's at. Dave's dad owns a club down there and he closed it for Dave to use for his party." Syaoran said in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone.  
  
"COOL!!! So it's at an actual club?!"  
  
"Yeah but it's closed to the public so only people who are invited can get in. That's why we brought the invitation." Stated Fuuti from across the limo.  
  
"Oh ok cool!" smiled Sakura as they pulled up in front of the building. "Lets go!!"  
  
They all climbed out and walked over to the rather large bouncer as they handed him the invitation. "Ok um..names?" he asked looking down at his list.  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
"Star Samantha"  
  
"Tskishiro Liana"  
  
"Yang Sakura ."  
  
"Li Fuuti"  
  
"Li Fanren"  
  
"Li Siefa"  
  
"Li Feimei"  
  
"Li Mei Ling"  
  
"Taylor Madison"  
  
The Bouncer took a minuet to look down the list nodding to all but Madison, Sakura and their other friends. "I'm sorry girls but I don't know any of you ."  
  
"They are with us." Fuuti stated.  
  
"besides. if I may." Sakura smiled opening her bag and pulling out a photo. "Please tell me if you recognise anyone in that photo." She smiled as she handed it to the bouncer.  
  
His jaw dropped "That's you miss, and Mr Chang's son." He said unnecessarily as the Li sisters giggled and Madison blushed. He quickly stepped aside and allowed all of them entrance to the club, handing Sakura the photo and smirking evilly.  
  
Everyone went in and separated to go have their own fun depositing the gifts on the bar with the rest of them.  
  
Syaoran and all the girls except Sakura and Madison went to the dance floor while the girls got a booth and ordered drinks for everyone. Within a matter of minuets, a guy came up and asked Sakura to dance. She accepted only after Madison said she would wait for the drinks. So she left with the guy to the dance floor and they began to dance.  
  
Madison sighed and sat back in her seat as all the drinks arrived and she took a sip of her own which was vodka and tropical juice blended.(A/N: I haven't tried it but my friend says it's really nice *shrugs*)  
  
"Hey. this seat taken?" came a male voice from behind her. She slowly put the drink down and turned to see David standing right behind her grinning broadly  
  
"Nope.all yours." She smiled picking up the drink and taking another sip as he sat down beside her.  
  
"When'd you get here?" he asked  
  
"Bout 5 minuets ago." She stated  
  
"Hah. I'm surprised Joe let ya'll in." he laughed leaning back into the booth chair.  
  
"Yeah but Sakura just HAD too bring along the photo she took yesterday at the park." She giggled a little grabbing Sakura's bag and taking out the picture of them both, hands in each other's and eyes locked together. "That's why he let us in I think." She smiled as she saw the blush rise in his cheeks.  
  
"uhh. yeah maybe." He said looking away to cool the blush. there was a pause as Madison put the photo back into Sakura's bag and took another sip of her drink. "Umm. you want to dance?" he asked seeing Sakura and the other guy make their way back.  
  
"Umm. ok." she said as he got up and extended his hand like in the Middle Ages saying,  
  
"Milady." Madison giggled and took his offered hand standing and walking with him to the dance floor. Sakura saw them and giggled running over to everyone else and pointing the two of them out.  
  
A slow song came on and David wrapped his arms around Madison as she, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved to the slow beat. "Oh I forgot to say it before but happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled as they continued to dance and bit-by-bit, they were moving closer to each other.  
  
"How old are you now?" she asked eyes locking with his  
  
"21. Your 17 right?" he asked  
  
"No. 18. I'm older than Kura by about year." She smiled as he grinned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Cause now I won't feel bad for doing this," and with that, he swooped down and brushed his lips against her making her melt in his arms. His tongue moistened her lips slowly, asking for entrance as she tried her best to keep in control, but slowly they parted, and he slipped his tongue in, teasing her as he pulled her ever closer. Madison felt like putty in his hands as she held onto him for support. She could feel his smile as he continued to tease her until the song ended and he slowly moved away. "Mmmm.. I like the taste of you." He commented as Madison's head slowly stopped spinning and she was able to stand on her own.  
  
"Your's isn't too bad either." She countered as he smirked and brought her in for another kiss that lasted 2 minuets.  
  
"Did that change your mind?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Ok how about this." He said leaning in for ANOTHER kiss. "Now?"  
  
"Hmmm..." she paused and thought about it, "Ok, ok yes you changed my mind but I'll have another anyways." She giggled as she kissed him tenderly.  
  
"Eh-hem!" came a male voice from behind Madison, immediately stopping the tender moment. David looked over and saw a whole bunch of people just staring at them, so he groaned and leaned forward, whispering into Madison's ear,  
  
"Apparently we have an audience."  
  
Madison turned around, blushed, and turned back "Give 'em a show." she giggled and they kissed again. Some people yelled out things like,  
  
"GET A ROOM!"  
  
"How cute!"  
  
"Ooooo go Dave!"  
  
"Come on guys. Time for cake!" came Sakura's familiar voice as a flash went off and the two knew a photo was taken, "Come on or I give the photo to the news papers!" she laughed because both moved back straight away and glared at her. "Well that got both your attentions so."  
  
Everyone started to sing happy birthday as two people came out holding a huge birthday cake. "Make a wish and blow out the candles." Called Syaoran who somehow managed to make his way up to Dave's side. He closed his eyes and blew out all 21 candles with one breath, so everyone cheered as he was passed a knife and told if he touched the bottom of the platter, he would have to kiss the nearest girl. He agreed and pulled Madison towards himself with a glint in his eyes that Madison noticed and began to giggle as he purposely touched the bottom, "Oh no. now I must kiss the nearest girl. Let's see. oh well fancy that. You're the nearest." He spoke sarcastically before he leaned in and kissed her making everyone laugh and cheer.  
  
The cake was cut up and served around, as some went back to the dance floor and other's sat down to eat. "Sooo. Are you two together?" teased Sam  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know.Are we?" smirked Dave as he looked Madison over, whom was currently sitting on his lap.  
  
"Could be. definitely could be." She laughed wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I sure as hell hope not." Said a girl from behind them,  
  
Dave turned around and groaned, "Why'd Joe let you in?"  
  
"Get a life Kylie. You two were never together and never will be." Mei Ling stated as she came over and sat beside Sakura.  
  
"Shut up Li. This ain't any of your business." She spat.  
  
"It's all of our business cause that's my long time friend and my cousin's best friend." She retorted as Syaoran came over and sat beside Mei Ling glaring at the girl behind his best friend.  
  
"Just shut up bitch. Now as for you."Kylie said pulling Madison up off Dave, "Keep away from him, Japanese slut!" she growled. Madison slapped her, hard, in the face leaving a red hand mark there. The girl rubbed her cheek then glared at Madison before pushing her to the floor. Immediately Dave and Sakura stood up, nocking the chairs they were on, over and both ran and kneeled next to Madison as everyone went silent and moved into a circle around the scene.  
  
"Kylie, if you weren't a girl, you'd be dead on the floor now." He said helping Madison up, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Think so." Replied Madison holding onto him to steady herself  
  
"You seem to be forgetting something David." Stated Sakura as he quirked an eyebrow, "You might be a guy but I'm not, and NOBODY" she turned and glared at the bitch they called Kylie "and I do man NOBODY hurts on of my best friends."  
  
"Haha, another Japanese slut. you couldn't throw a punch if your life depended on it!"  
  
"Wanna try me!" Sakura said as the girl began to laugh, " If you must have a demonstration." and without any warning Sakura punched the girl in the face, knocking her head to the side. She then swung her foot into Kylie's gut, making her fly back a few metres before she landed on the floor, "That was for hurting Madison and for calling her a bitch!" Sakura growled as Joe came in a pulled the girl out of the club. Sakura turned around and went back to her friends who were wide eyed  
  
"Ok where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" asked Syaoran. Sakura shrugged and sat beside David and Madison,  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, hugging her as her best friend nodded.  
  
"Yeah just a sore ass." Madison giggled before massaging her butt, (A/N: and for those of you with the sick minds, she massaged her OWN but!) She leaned her head on David's shoulder but froze when she felt a hand touch hrs and move it away as the hand took over what she was doing. She shot David a look and all he did was smirk, before she rested her head again.  
  
Most of the party was uneventful after that. Madison and David decided to dance for a while longer. Sakura was asked to dance a few times but declined some. Syaoran and Mei Ling were stars of the floor and then at 12:00, everyone started to leave. By 12:30, only Sakura, Syaoran, Madison and the gang were left with David and the staff, and soon they all left promising to go out the next day.  
  
~~~In the car~~~  
  
"That was really fun!" exclaimed Fanren  
  
"Tell me about it! I love dancing." Laugh Mei Ling whom was obviously going to pass out soon (she's drunk).  
  
"Yeah it was. And SOMEONE found a new boy friend." Sakura winked and giggled along with everyone except for Madison who only blushed.  
  
"I guess I did." She finally countered winking back at Sakura, "I'm for sur coming back for the three months extra." She stated laughing along with everyone else.  
  
"What about you Kura? Are you coming back for the 3 months extra stay?" asked Samantha  
  
"No I'm going to stay in Tomoeda for that." She said without any emotion  
  
"Why?" asked Sam not knowing what emotions she'd trigger with that one word question. At Sakura's silence, she turned to the others and they shook their heads, "Oh I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know it was a touchy subject." she apologised  
  
"That's ok." She said with a weak smile as thy pulled up in front of the house (A/N: honestly, I should be using the words mansion or palace for the Li home!)  
  
Everyone got out and went straight to bed. Everyone that is, except for Sakura.  
  
~~~Sakura's P.O.V~~~  
  
When we got home I said a brief good night to my worried friends and went up to my room. I took a shower as the song rushed to my head again, bringing back the lonely thoughts and memories. It's true what they say you know. 'If you postpone the pain, then it comes back ten times stronger.'  
  
I slowly got out of the shower and changed into my white night gown, and got into bed. My head was reeling in memories of him. My husband. My love. My life. My heart. I'll see him soon. Just 4 more days and I'll search for him. These words were my only comfort as I drifted off into the dream world. True these times were fun. But my heart was lonely and only one person could change that. My only guardian angel. These were fun times with a lonely heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok.what ya'll think? Pleas don't flame me for setting Tomoyo up with someone other than Eriol but if you really want, I can bring him back too. That's if you REALLY want me to. Anyway's I know the chap jumps around a lot but honestly. You don't want way too many details. Sooo please review. I need to know what you liked and what you didn't like.  
  
^_^ Ja 


	4. Goodbye My Friend, Hello Stranger

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey all It's me again. Hah who else could it be but anyways, Sorry for taking a while again but exams are still on. *Shurgs* Anyways, I just want to repeat what I said in the first chap. If you don't like my story then don't read it!  
  
Please keep reviewing cause they inspire me to keep going ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
CHERRY: OK so far Sakura has been nowhere near Yue but I'm taking her back in this chap. Not necessarily saying they'll meet in this chapter but there will be some shocking news in it too so read on to-  
  
SAKURA: Shut up and get on with it!  
  
CHERRY: and just for that I'm gonna take longer!  
  
SAKURA: Come here and do that  
  
CHERRY: Ok! I'm gonna take ten times as long cause this little BITCH wont shut up. You'd think she learned her lesson by now but no. She has to be an annoying little snob who won't shut up and now I have to sit here and go on and on about nothing just to annoy h- *SMACK*  
  
SAKURA: There we go now SHUT UP!  
  
CHERRY: NO I guess you need to get re-acquainted with my wooden friend here. Or maybe I should introduce you to his metal cousin *Holds two mallets* I just don't know. Oh well * Chases her with both mallets* there. Now say sorry.  
  
SAKURA: I'm sorry.  
  
CHERRY: There you go now that wasn't so hard was it? * Sakura shakes her head* OK good now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Goodbye My Friend, Hello Stranger  
  
  
  
The next four days were filled with packing souvenir purchasing, planning meetings, and organising groups. Time flew and soon it was the Thursday of the departure.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you guys!" whined Sakura as she went around and hugged everyone.  
  
"We-are-gonna-miss-you-too-but-please-let-go-you're-choking-me-"  
  
"Oh oops sorry Syaoran." She blushed and turned waving a quick "bye!" before she bolted all the way to the gate.  
  
~~~With Madison and David~~~  
  
"I guess it's goodbye for now." David said hugging Her tightly  
  
"Yeah but I'm coming back for three months."she trailed off, wrapping her arms around his neck, both failing to see the group of interested reporters nearby (A/N: Oh and the Li's and Chang's are really famous clans, and reporters right about anything and everything they do.)  
  
"You better or I'm coming after you." He laughed as she smiled evilly "What?"  
  
"Don't go giving me any ideas." She warned, giggling when he quirked an eyebrow  
  
"I won't if I get a kiss." He said in a husky voice  
  
"Gladly." She smiled and brushed her lips against his,  
  
"Is that all I get?" he teased in another of his husky voices,  
  
"No way!" and she drew him back into a deep kiss, again, both failing to notice the reporters eagerly taking photo's and writing notes.  
  
"IF you two would be so kind as to snap out of the make out session, we have a plane to catch!" called Sam over to Madison and Dave who slowly finished the kiss and smiled.  
  
"Ok, ok, take it easy Sam." Madison answered, giving Dave one last kiss before running to join her friends at the gate to the plane. Soon they entered the plane and Dave walked to the window, watching the plane go out of site before joining the Li's again and heading to the limo that would take them home.  
  
~~~On the Plane~~~  
  
Everyone was talking happily about their beautiful stay in China and most were going to go back for the three month stay. As far as Sakura heard, she and Sam were going to be the only ones staying in Tomoeda Japan so far.  
  
Slowly everyone started to fall asleep as well as Sakura  
  
Sakura dreamt.  
  
She was standing alone in a huge park. She saw a guy around the age of 30, holding her staff and attempting to capture the dash. Then she saw Kero calling out to the man whom obviously wanted to do it his way.  
  
The image shifted and she saw herself helping the man and the dash running to her and licking her face while kero was sprawled on the ground unconscious. Seeing many more of the same sort of images until finally came the last.  
  
A being with large white wings was standing and attacking the man. She was in the distance with Madison, watching, waiting, hiding and that's when she noticed the mask on hr face, hiding it from eyesight and she realised that this was her wanting to take the final judgement again. She knew that if Yue knew who she was then he would never attack hr so it all made sense.  
  
The man was fighting him and winning until Yue let out a cry and charged him with a large amount of ice shards.  
  
Sakura woke up sweating all over. What a weird dream she sighed and opened the shutter to look out the window, I know I want too take final judgement again and I guess hiding my identity is the only way I will be able to. she groaned but who was that guy who had my cards! And what happened after Yue got him bad! deciding to right I down and think about it later, she took out a pen and paper and rote down the dream, before putting away the piece of paper, and drifting back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~2 Hours Later~~~  
  
Sakura's eye's fluttered open as she was roughly shaken back to consciousness. "Sakura get up and fasten your seat belt! We're landing in 5 minuets!!" came Madison's melodic voice as she continued to shake her best friend  
  
"hoe." was her only sleepy reply as she sat up and drowsily did up her seatbelt. "How *yawn* how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"About 2 hours. I'm sooo nervous! Aren't you?!" exclaimed Sam from the other side of Madison.  
  
"Hoe! 2 hours! Oh, my, gosh. That's a long time to sleep on a plane!" she sighed leaning back into her chair, "Just great! My nerves are killing me!" she whined clutching her stomach. It wasn't that she was feeling sick, but being so close to Yue was making her feel light headed.  
  
"Are you ok Saku?" asked a worried Madison gently placing her hand on Sakura's forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever." she trailed off when she realised what was making her best friend pale, "Saku. What are you going to do?" she whispered so low that only the auburn haired girl heard her.  
  
"He can't know. Not yet. I need to take the judgement again. It's only right." She whispered back with a sigh and a frown.  
  
"I understand. Then I'll make you costumes that hide your face. And not flashy, like I used to." She giggled softly when she saw her friend 'sweat drop' but smile weakly,  
  
"Um, ok. thanks Madison-" she started to say before the plane began to descend, and she griped the arms of the chair breathing deeply, making Madison sweat drop now.  
  
  
  
Within a matter of minuets, the plane landed and people began to stand and pick up their carry on bags, heading to the doors. In total, it took everyone about twenty minuets to get their bags and to report to their assigned teacher in certain parts of the airport.  
  
This time Sakura was not with 'everyone' from her last group. They had smaller groups and hers consisted of Madison, Sam, Liana, and herself. All four girls stopped at the cab bay searching for the familiar face of their teacher. "Where is our teacher." Whined Samantha, collapsing onto one of the many benches along the side of the bay.  
  
"I dunno but she better hurry up or we are gonna be late!" Liana frowned.  
  
"Look there's 'Miss' over there!" Madison practically screamed, effectively drawing a LOT of attention to herself, "Sorry," she apologised sheepishly blushing in her high embarrassment.  
  
"Madison you're so silly." Giggled Sakura after the teacher had instructed them to load their luggage into one of the mini-buses that had pulled up into the bay. Madison pulled a mock/hurt face and began to laugh along with everyone else.  
  
The bus trip was rather uneventful and it went for about an hour and a half until they stopped in front of a five star hotel, on the outskirts of Tomoeda the small city, which grew a little more every year. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and meeting their tour guides for the small city though Sakura and Madison laughed at the thought and insisted thy didn't need one, surprising everyone when they both said they had been to the town before. It was then when she felt someone probing her magic, so she quickly hid it. Time passed and soon it was April 1st. Sakura's old birthday. Today she'd go looking for her love.  
  
~~~In Madison's Bedroom~~~  
  
"Oh Madison I can't wait. I've missed him so much!! I hope I find him today! God it's been 17 years since I last saw him. I've missed him so much. I just want to look at him. Just once. It's been sooo long." Sakura babbled on and on in her strong excitement making her best friend smile. She loved seeing the old genki, and love-struck Sakura back. Suddenly Sakura froze.  
  
"What's wrong Saku?"  
  
"I feel them!"  
  
"Feel who?"  
  
"Kero and Yue!"  
  
"W-what?! How come you didn't sense them yesterday?"  
  
"They must have been in the book." she smiled. Yue must have taken her words seriously and she was happy about that. She sighed and walked out onto the balcony and began probing for the exact location of the aura.  
  
~~~With Yue and Kero~~~  
  
~*(FLASHBACK)*~  
  
Yue was deep in thought when Kero startled him out of his state, "Hey Yue you won't believe what I just felt."  
  
"What the pudding going down your throat?"  
  
Kero scowled, "Hey not funny. No I felt a new and powerful aura enter Tomoeda about 3 hours ago and when I tried probing whoever it was hid it very well cause I could no longer sense it!" he growled obviously dumbfounded at how he could not sens an aura.  
  
"What?! What do you think it is Cerberus?"  
  
"I dunno but it didn't feel evil. It felt friendly, kind, naïve, nervous, and familiar." he trailed off  
  
Yue just stared at him. Those words would perfectly describe his little cherry blossom but it couldn't be. could it? "I see. Well what do you propose we do then?"  
  
"Look for it! What else?!" exclaimed the lion in frustration  
  
"Very well. Seeing as I will be leaving the book on the 1st you could come too and search for who or whatever has that aura." He stated simply, and kero just nodded returning to his pudding.  
  
~*(END FLASHBACK)*~  
  
Yue sighed as he and kero chanted the spell to release them from the book for a short while, and in a split second, they were both back in the real world. Kero quickly transformed into a stuffed animal, and with a swirl of power, Yue shortened his hair, got rid of his wings, and changed his clothes to look normal.  
  
Stepping out of the isle, kero quickly flew into a bum bag that had appeared along with the clothes Yue wore. They started on their way to the large front door of Tomoeda Public library, (A/N: I know, dumb name but I don't live in Japan and I don't even know if Tomoeda is a real city/town. Please enlighten me if you do know. LOL.) and that was when they felt it. The faint flash of an aura before they sensed someone trying to probe them. Kero looked up at Yu and shook his head, "let 'em come. Who knows, it might be from the aura I felt two days ago." Yue nodded, sighed and grabbed a book on urban myths and legends, as he sat down and he and Kero began to read.  
  
~~~With Sakura~~~  
  
"Ok I got me a pinpoint on where we are going. Grab your study gear cause we are heading to the Library. COME ON!!" Exclaimed Sakura happily picking up her backpack and racing out of the hotel, Madison in tow.  
  
"Alright Kura! You need to act natural, and here, put these on. You look way different with the sunnies on." She said handing her best friend the punk styled sunglasses from her pocket. Sakura accepted and put them on as they approached Tomoeda Public Library. Sakura took a deep breath to steady her nerves before walking up the stairs with Madison and opening the door. She walked in naturally and was followed by her giggling best friend as they smiled at the lady sitting at the checkout desk, before moving further into the library. "Where do we go Sakura?" Asked Madison feeling her nerves become jumpy.  
  
"OK follow me. Convenient that they are near the book." Smiled Sakura, "Ok whatever I say you have to play along. We both think practically the same way so it shouldn't be too hard." Sakura giggled smiling evilly.  
  
"OK! Let's do this." Was the reply she was given. They walked over to one of the last rows of shelves were and they walked past a man with beautiful silvery hair and the most amazing amethyst eyes, reading some book on Myths and Legends. Sakura took one quick glance at the two sitting at the table as the man looked up and saw the girl. She smiled warmly before continuing on her way down the isle. Yue felt a tugging at his heart that no one but Sakura ever managed to accomplish in him. He shook his head and went back to reading the book in his hands. Sakura's aura was the strongest he had ever felt and this girl had no aura.  
  
Kero looked up and gave him a quizzical look but Yue shook his head so he gave up, knowing not to press the matter further.  
  
Madison followed Sakura down the isle to the far right corner where she stopped, "Found it?" asked Madison in a soft voice but making sure it was loud enough for the mysterious man and his hidden friend to hear. (A/N: come on we all know who this ^*'Mysterious man'*^ is hehe)  
  
"Yep it's here somewhere." She answered in the same way Madison had talked. "Ah here we go." she smiled pointing at the bright pink book with SAKURA written in large letters across the top, "You pick it up so it doesn't react to me, " she whispered this so Yue would not hear.  
  
"OK Let's take it over to the desk. I heard a rumour that nobody has ever been able to open this book." Sakura giggled at the statement (FAKE!)  
  
"That's preposterous! They wouldn't have it in a library if you couldn't open it!" She smiled as they took the book over to the both with only one apparent person in it. "Hey stranger, can we please use this booth with you? All the others are full." Asked Sakura sheepishly, fighting down the blush that was threatening to appear on her face and give them away.  
  
"Of coarse." Replied Yue in an emotionless voice  
  
"Thanks." Smiled Madison as they sat down opposite them and Madison placed the book on the table. Yue looked at the book and had to fight down a horrified gasp as he realized it was the 'Sakura Book' "Ok let's see if those silly rumours are true. She giggled and tried to open the book but it was jammed, she grabbed it with both hands and began to pull but it didn't open, much to Yue's satisfaction. "You try. I think either the rumours are true or someone has super glued the whole thing together." She whined as she put the book on the table  
  
"I dunno. You're stronger than me and you couldn't open it." Sakura sighed just looking at the book. (A/N: They are acting everything here.) She looked up and saw Yue looking at them tense but eagerly, "And I see this book interests you." She smiled her warm smile that seemed to heat up the cold booth  
  
"I. I. I just find it strange that a book in a library doesn't open." he quickly lied  
  
"Yeah. Come on girl! Try it out!" begged Madison clasping her hands together and giving Sakura her ''world-famous'' puppy-dog-face.  
  
"Oh OK, OK. I'll try!" Sakura yawned temporarily losing control of the spell she was using to hide her aura and a flash of bright pink flew out before stifling. She gasped and racked her mind looking for something to throw off the suspicion, "What was that!?" she exclaimed but Yue and Kero were not convinced, "Um Madison, we have to study for our um maths exam coming up so let's just put this book back and we'll look at it later." Sakura said quickly standing. Tomoyo got the gist and picked up the book and quickly put it back on the shelf before both girls said a quick goodbye and left the booth.  
  
"Alright what was that all about and did you feel that bright pink aura?!" asked a confused Kero looking up at Yue who seemed in a trance, "Yue. YUE!"  
  
"What?" asked Yue snapping out of his thoughts and slowly looking down at the stuffed animal with sad eyes. "Cerberus, that felt just like Sakura!"  
  
"yeah I know! But it can't be. No one has ever been reincarnated that quickly!"  
  
"But didn't you see how they reacted when the aura came into the room! They were both looking grave. Like something was blown and it only came through when the brown haired girl yawned. She resembles our Sakura and didn't you notice how she avoided touching the book?!?!"  
  
"Yeah now that I think about it, you're right but we will only know for sure if she ever does end up touching the book."  
  
"Well if that was Sakura then why didn't she tell us who she was. She certainly would have remembered us if she knew that if she touched the book it would react to her magic." Yue stated barely above a whisper, "But that's if she was Sakura." he said staring at the two girls out of his window.  
  
~~~Sakura and Madison~~~  
  
Once they got outside Madison frowned "Kura you almost blew our cover! How come you didn't get enough sleep last night! You're obviously tired if you yawned at a time like that!" Madison damn near shouted at her best friend who coward in mock/fear  
  
"I'm sorry master," she giggled "I should be punished Master." she emphasised the last word in a mock/disgust tone laughing light-heartedly, "God he is still as hansom as ever." She sighed looking back up at the library, whilst taking off the sunglasses (A/N: big mistake^_^). She locked eyes with those beautiful amethyst ones in the window from the both thy were in. after a while she realized what she was doing and gasped quickly turning and running.  
  
Yue was more confused than ever about this girl. She was so. so. so much like. in fact exactly like. his little yet very beautiful cherry blossom. As he thought of her again, tears leaked from his eyes yet he made no effort to wipe them.  
  
~~~Back at the hotel~~~  
  
Sakura and Madison entered the room they shared with Liana and Sam to find it trashed. Thy ran quickly into the separate rooms and found Liana unconscious on the floor, Sakura bolted into the bathroom and found a badly injured Sam sprawled on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness, "OH MY GOSH SAM!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!!" Yelled Sakura lift Sam up a little off the floor. "Call the ambulance!" she screamed to Madison.  
  
"I. I don't remember. All I can recall was they were after a book and." but she slipped out of consciousness again,  
  
"A book and what!? A book and what Sam?!?" she said shaking her friend gently.  
  
The girl lifted her a hand and pointed, "Some book and. you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooo I'm evil and I know it. I consider that a small cliffy for you. I didn't want to be too mean^_^ I could have left it at the trashed room bit but I didn't hehe. Oh well. R+R PLZ I wanna know what you guys think so far.  
  
Cherry 


	5. And The Task Begins…

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
  
  
Hey!! Ok Sorry it's taking so long but I've got serious block. I know, I know it's no excuse but *sigh* what can you do.  
  
  
  
SAKURA: ok we are on a truce at the moment so no violence,. I hope.  
  
CHERRY: Just don't piss me off. Hehe, just joking around. But hai, there is a truce happening here, *shakes hands with Sakura* at least we get some quiet ay?  
  
SAKURA: Yep! And I have time to heal. *Shows wounds*  
  
CHERRY: Hehe ok on with the story before we get pissed.  
  
Chapter 4 - And The Task Begins.  
  
Sakura paced the room anxiously. She was in the lobby outside the emergency care room, worried to death about her friends. But that wasn't the only thing that worried Sakura.  
  
~*( FLASHBACK)*~  
  
"OH MY GOSH SAM!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!!" Yelled Sakura lifting Sam up a little off the floor. "Call the ambulance!" she screamed to Madison.  
  
"I. I don't remember. All I can recall was they were after a book and." but she slipped out of consciousness again,  
  
"A book and what!? A book and what Sam?!?" she said shaking her friend gently.  
  
The girl lifted her a hand and pointed, "Some book and. you."  
  
~*(END FLASHBACK)*~  
  
Who was it that attacked Sam and Liana? Why were they after me and a book? Did she mean The Sakura Book? But nobody knows who I really am. do they? millions of questions ran through her mind. So many, that now she had a headache, and it was making it harder and harder for her to keep the spell going (A/N: The one that hides her aura^_^) "Argh, I have a headache. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." She sighed, walking to the door to the garden for patients, (A/N: If you live in Australia think of Westmead's Children's Hospital^_^)  
  
"Ok, I'll come with you." Madison got up and followed Sakura out to the garden sitting beside her on the cement bench under a Cherry Blossom tree. They sat in silence for a long time until Madison began to feel uneasy, "Sakura do you think they were after. you know. The Sakura Book?"  
  
She sighed, "I don't know Madison. Maybe. But nobody except you, me, and the Li family know who we really are. Who I really am." she trailed off sadly.  
  
"I know but still. they could have sensed your aura at the airport and followed you home. You do have the exact same pink aura as the book because they ARE rightfully yours."  
  
"Maybe. Just Maybe but-" Sakura suddenly sprang from her seat. Fear rising in her chest as she sensed it. "THE BOOK!!" she exclaimed, "Someone is tampering with the book!!" she began to run. Gaining speed by the second as she ran like a lighting bolt through the hospital, out the front doors and down the street, headed straight for the library. Madison followed at a not as fast pace but after a while she saw her best friend stop in front of the public library and she realized just what Sakura had meant.  
  
There was a man sitting to the side of the library steps, grinning evilly as he flicked through the cards and held the key in the other hand. There was a yellow stuffed animal to one side of him, and it had a frown on his furry face.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Sakura started, not thinking for one second that Kero may recognise her.  
  
"What is it child." He snapped at her  
  
"May I please have a look at that book, it intrigues me for some odd reason."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"You can keep the cards with you. All I want is a look at that book." She answered, holding back her anger.  
  
"Why should I?" he questioned evilly. "Little brat, I could kill you here and now! Leave before I have to hurt you."  
  
"You? Hurt me?" she paused thinking it over, "Hah! I'd love to see you try!" she laughed at him sarcastically  
  
"Hmmm are you challenging me little slut? I see all women are the same. Bitches with attitudes." Sakura glared hard at him considering whether or not to blow her cover and so far the odds were stacked on BLOW IT!  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked with an infuriated voice  
  
"You heard me perfectly well or is your stupid hearing impaired?" he smirked at the effect his words had on the girl  
  
"My hearing is fine thank you, now give me a look at the god damn book!!"  
  
"Ok!" he smirked, picked up the book, closed it, and tossed it at Sakura but Madison stepped in front and caught it, she turned and whispered into Sakura's ear  
  
"Let's play with him a little." Sakura nodded and Madison tried to open the book but having no luck she turned to the guy "How do you open this stupid thing?!" she glared at him but inside she was laughing at how gullible he was  
  
"Oh my gosh. You can't even open a book? HAHAHA" he laughed hard  
  
"You want to know how to open the book?" Sakura asked Madison when he finally calmed his laughter down, "I'll show you how you open that book." Sakura smirked at the man and took hold of the book, then she dropped the spell she was using to hide her aura and the mans jaw fell to the floor, "this is how you open MY book." She laughed and opened it with ease.  
  
~~With Kero~~  
  
The second the aura touched Kero he jumped 50 ft into the air and turned to look at the same girl he saw earlier that day. Then he heard her words "this is how you open MY book." And with that, she pulled open the book with ease. His jaw dropped as he realized just who this girl was, "Sakura?" he asked cautiously looking at the girl with hope in his eyes  
  
"Hey Kero! Guess what I have. Your favourite food.well it used to be." and with that she opened her bag and pulled out a small tub of pudding.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" he flew over to her at break neck speed, hugging her happily (A/N: well as much as he could fit between his arms *Winks* ) "You're BACK!!!"  
  
"Finally he gets it." Giggled Madison from beside them  
  
"Yep, but Kero I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Please do not tell Yue."  
  
"What? Why?" he looked up, stunned at her words.  
  
"The final judgement. If he knows, he will not attack me." She stated sadly,  
  
"But Sakura you're already the mistress of the cards. You don't need to pass Final Judgement." Reasoned Kero still a little confused  
  
"SHE IS NOT!! I AM THE NEW MASTER!!" exclaimed the fuming man still sitting behind them.  
  
"Sorry man. But the cards still obey their master and right now, their master is still Sakura. Look at the book's cover." Kero indicated the name across the top with is tail, "and look at the bottom of each card." He stated, flying over and showing Sakura's signature underneath the names of each card he held. "See? She still owns them." He sighed flying back over and sitting on Sakura's shoulder  
  
"NO! You told me your old mistress was dead!" exclaimed the man,  
  
"I was. But it's a thing called reincarnation. I'm back in the flesh," she giggled happily as Kero's tail tickled her neck  
  
"Then I challenge you for the cards!" he growled standing and using Sakura's chant, to transform the key into a staff. He turned to dash and windy and began the chant to activate them,  
  
"NO YOU FOOL!!!" exclaimed Sakura as she tried to stop him, "They will become confused!! They'll run OFF!!!" she screamed, as he dropped the other cards by accident. She bolted over and began stacking them in the book but too late.  
  
Windy came out of the card at his command but when Sakura's aura touched it, it became confused and began to spin into a whirlwind, scattering some of the cards that where still on the floor. up into the sky.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE WINDY!!!" screamed Sakura angrily at the man who stood their stunned. She turned to the cards she had left and began to count, "41, 42, 43, 44, 45. SHIT! There are 8 cards on the loose," she snapped the book closed and glared at the man, "Why didn't you listen to me?!?!!" she sighed angrily, plopping down on the library stairs  
  
"Shut up BITCH. What would you know?!" he glared back at the girl, Madison still taping from beside Sakura, "You've never used them before!" he growled ignoring everything Kero had said before.  
  
"What would I know? WHAT WOULD I KNOW?!! I've had 4 centuries of experience with these cards. What would I know?!!! I'll tell you what I know! I know a shit load more than you!" she yelled holding the book close to her gut. She couldn't believe this guy, Didn't he hear a word Kero SAID?!! she couldn't believe he could get her this angry so quickly,  
  
"Bull shit!!" he hissed, "Your no more than 17 years old."  
  
"Actually Chang, she's telling the truth." Sighed Kero, "Kura. Which cards are missing?"  
  
"Umm. All four elemental cards," she turned to the guy that kero called Chang, "And for the more stupid of us, that is the Windy, Watery, Fiery, and Earthy," she turned back to the cards and continued to flick through them still thoroughly pissed, "The Dream, Dash, Snow and." she went through the deck one more time, "and The Glow."  
  
"OK so we're not totally screwed." Madison laughed, "And YOU sir," she said turning to Chang, "You want proof?" she asked him, a touch of anger in her voice, but Sakura new that Tomoyo/Madison always could control her anger  
  
"How can you prove anything if there is nothing to prove?"  
  
"Easy." exclaimed an exasperated Sakura, "Follow us, NOW." And with those words they walked off towards the old elementary school, but before they reached it, they turned off into a park. "This is King Penguin park still isn't it?" asked Sakura. The guy nodded dumbly looking around, "Ok then if I remember correctly, the lake is this way." she sighed and walked up to the edge of the trees looking around before continuing down the path to the lake. She walked along the short Warf and stopped at the edge, waiting for Madison and Chang to catch up  
  
"Wow so you proved you know your way around this stupid park. It proves nothing else." He stated stubbornly.  
  
"Hold your horses, let me see if I can do this without the watery." She stated going through the deck of cards again.  
  
"You can't do anything without the key or the staff." He smiled smugly gripping the staff tight  
  
"In 4 centuries do you really think I can keep that key on me every second of the day? Eventually you have to learn to use your magic instead of a staff." She laughed at his ignorance as her eyes fell on the float card, "This might help." She sighed, placing the cards back in the book, and handing it to Madison before she turned back to the lake "Float Card. Go to the centre of the lake, and recover the pink gem, shaped as a star, the green gem shaped as the moon, and the blue gem shaped as the sun. RELEASE!!" and with that the card, that was levitating between her hands A/N: Think- When Sakura starts to transform the key into a staff. The card was hovering like the key does), flew out to the middle of the lake, and dove straight down.  
  
Exactly 2 minuets later it surfaced, but now it had three gems, each the size of Sakura's palm, and each emitting an aura, the same colour as the crystals.  
  
Float, brought the gems to Sakura before returning to card form, "Wow Sakura, they are still as beautiful as ever ay?" Madison giggled, seeing Chang's shocked face, "Next stop. The Enchanted Cherry Blossom Tree." She sighed, taking the moon gem, and holding it close to her heart,  
  
Sakura turned and frowned, "You still miss him don't you?" Madison nodded sadly, "Cheer up. He'd hate to see you like this." She stated  
  
"Who?" asked Kero,  
  
"Mou Kero, you forgot him already?!" she laughed "Eriol!" she pause and turned to Chang, "Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I transformed the Clow cards into Sakura card. If you haven't guessed by now, he was the very first master of them. That crystal Madison is holding was made purely by his magic that is why it emits a navy Blue aura. I created this crystal," she stated holding up the Pink star, "With my magic, therefore it emits my aura, and this one," she paused showing him the green moon, " Was created by my dear friend, Syaoran Li, who was resurrected quite recently. The stones are shaped like our power sources. Eriol drew his magic from the sun, Syaoran drew his magic from the moon and I draw mine from the stars."  
  
"What ever, you can't prove those were yours."  
  
"Are you always determined to be this stubborn?" she sighed annoyed at him,  
  
"Of course." He turned to the gem Madison was holding,  
  
"what ever. come on." And she began to walk away, so Chang and Madison hurried after her. They were walking at a quick pace down the path in silence when Sakura stopped abruptly "Look! The Dash!!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there! In the pram!" she gasped, "Oh my gosh, there's a baby in the pram!!"  
  
"I'll handle this!!" yelled Chang, chasing after it  
  
"Stop you idiot! You'll never catch it like that!" yelled kero, flying blindly, until he flew right into a tree, knocking himself out, and he fell to the floor  
  
"KERO!" screamed Sakura running over to him, and picking up his small figure, "Great! Just like my dream!" she grumbled sarcastically "Madison look after kero and hand me the book," she said giving Madison, Kero, taking and opening the book, and taking out the Fly, and Loop. "LOOP! Seal off the park and keep dash in! RELEASE!!" the Loop flew out, and created an invisible barrier around the park. "FLY! Please give me your wings! RELEASE!!" Fly turned to smoke, and encircled Sakura. When the smoke disappeared, Sakura had two large, and beautiful pink wings.  
  
She took off, hovering above the park, spotting dash running straight through one of the barriers, a puffed out Chang still jogging behind it, but he was rapidly losing speed and finally stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Sakura flew back down and landed directly in front of Dashes path. It left the pram, and Sakura ran to stop it softly, before turning back and watching dash in its visible form, running for the same barrier again. She pushed the pram over to Madison and quickly flew back into dashes path. It came to an abrupt halt seeing her, so Sakura used this moment to send her aura over. The warm, loving and caring aura surrounded dash and in an instant it calmed down and turned back to Sakura. She got down onto her knees and opened up her arms inviting dash over for a hug. It bolted over and jumped into it's master's outstretched arms as Chang made his way over to her, stunned by many things, mainly how she had suddenly sprouted wings.  
  
"Shhh. Calm down." Soothed Sakura as Dash looked up and licked Sakura's cheek, "You gonna change back into a card for me?" she asked. Chang stopped behind her, thinking Is she nut's, it's gonna run off again! She put Dash down and instantly it turned back into a card. She sighed and stood up, not noticing Chang behind her, she took a few steps then flew up and over to Madison. Chang slowly followed still a little shocked.  
  
"You got it already?" asked Madison as she was cradling the baby, to fall asleep in her arms, with the experience of a mother.  
  
"Yeah." Was the short answer she got, as the wings on Sakura's back, turned to smoke and back into a Card. Seconds later, the Loop floated over and Sakura caught it placing all three cards inside the book and shutting it, "Lets go find the babies mother. Then we'll go to the tree." She sighed and turned around to wait for Chang.  
  
"How'd you grow wings? Where are they? Why'd Dash listen to you?" he babbled out questions, now acting like a tenagr even though he was probably 25- 30 years old, judging by his looks.  
  
"In the order of your questions, I used the fly to get wings, it turned back into a card and is in the book, and Dash listened to me because it recognized me, and my aura. Now let's go. We need to find this baby's mother, then we need to head to that tree." She sighed, taking the baby gently from Madison and putting it back in the pram before pushing the pram down the parks path, and walking down the street with the baby.  
  
"How are we gonna find the baby's mum?" asked Madison  
  
"Like this." She sighed, stopping, and placing two fingers onto the baby's forehead and two on her own, going into a deep concentration. "Her name is Lisa. And she lives at." she went back into a trance and gasped stepping back "Madison, remember my old home?"  
  
"Yeah. what about it?"  
  
"She lives there." She said darkly, whilst placing the three gems into her bag along with the book.  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"IF my family still owns the house then they are gonna have pictures of me or Touya or father. They may recognize me."  
  
"I doubt it. We're gonna have to take the chance. Besides isn't it a good thing if they recognize you? Come on. Let's go, it's getting dark." And with that, they took the familiar root to Sakura's old home, Chang trailing behind them, speaking with Kero.  
  
~~~The Kinomoto Home~~~  
  
"Darling I cant believe it!" exclaimed a woman in her mid twenties, "Lisa's pram just rolled off, and I couldn't catch up to it! I lost it! I lost HER!!" she cried into her husbands shoulder, her golden locks, covering her smooth pale face, as more tears leaked out of her bright blue eyes.  
  
"It's ok honey. We'll find her. Don't worry. Don't give up hope. She'll be back with us before you know it." And as if on cue, the doorbell rang, "you wait here, I'll get it." He got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~With Sakura~~~  
  
Sakura picked up the baby, and rang the doorbell, Madison behind her, holding the pram, and Chang on the other side, holding Kero.  
  
The door opened to reveal a man with brown hair and hazel green eyes, wearing a very worried mask upon his face,  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" he asked, not noticing the baby in Sakura's arm's, because his eye's were on her face, She looks so much like great aunt Sakura. he thought  
  
"Uh actually I think we are here to help you."  
  
"I do not wish to buy anything. I'm sorry. Goodnight." He said and was about to close the door but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we are not selling anything."  
  
"Then what are you here for?"  
  
"We just want to know if you've recently lost a little girl. Quite young, honey brown hair, was in a pram when she was last seen?" Sakura asked innocently looking at the man's face, hope growing in his eyes.  
  
"Yes! Yes we have! Have you found her?"  
  
"That depends. Is her name Lisa by any chance?"  
  
"YES!" he damn near screamed.  
  
"Is this your baby girl" she asked moving to the left so the light fell on the baby, sleeping in Sakura's arms.  
  
"Oh my god!! Lisa!! You're ok!!" he exclaimed taking the little girl in his arms as a woman came running out of the kitchen  
  
"Oh my Baby!!!" she screamed holding her close as both parents embraced the little girl, "Please. Please come in. Stay for dinner. Think of it as our gratitude for bringing back our little Lisa." Begged the woman, moving to the side, allowing them entrance.  
  
Sakura looked at Madison and Chang who looked a little uneasy , but she slowly walked in so they followed her.  
  
"Thank you sooo much!" the woman said, wiping the happy tears from her face, "Dinner is going to be ready in half an hour, do you like chicken stir fry?"  
  
"Of course, and thank you for the invitation." Madison smiled as they were led into the living room, were they all took a seat, and the man held his daughter as his wife went into the kitchen to prepare dinner  
  
"So what are your names? Mine is Tien Kinomoto."  
  
"I'm Madison Taylor."  
  
"I'm Chang Mihara.  
  
"And my name is Sakura Yang."  
  
"Y-your name is Sakura?" he stuttered looking at the girl in shock.  
  
"Yep." She smiled warmly, looking exactly like the girl in the painting above the fireplace.  
  
"um.Ok well how'd you find our baby?" he asked trying to recover from the shock of their resemblance.  
  
"Um. in the park." Chang said nervously.  
  
"Really? Well thank god you found her."  
  
"Uh yeah." Sakura said looking around the room, eye's landing on the painting above the fire place. Tien, followed her gaze and smiled,  
  
"The painting interests you?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. She looks exactly like me but older. And the man she's with." she let her last sentence trail off  
  
"Yes, and what shocks me most is her name was Sakura' as well." He sighed turning to look at her again "Strange huh?"  
  
"Uh yeah." She said getting an idea in her head, she momentarily stopped the spell she was using to hide her aura, and let it engulf the room. On cue, Tien turned and stared at her in wonder, she giggled and stood up, "I'll go see if your wife needs any help with dinner." And with that she left the room.  
  
"Um. Don't think me crazy but did any of you feel that?"  
  
"Of course. And if you don't mind me saying, your aura is very yellow. I'm guessing it's your favourite colour?" Chang laughed at the effect his words had on Tien  
  
"You have magic?" he asked attentively looking at Chang and Madison  
  
"A little bit, but Sakura sure does." Madison giggled standing up, to take a closer look at the portrait, "hah! And to think she was 410 years old in this. I must have her tell me her skin product. They work wonders." She giggled, "I remember making that dress. One of my finest" she sighed, looking at the elegant pink ballroom dress. That clung to the girl's pretty figure up the top and flared out from the waist down. It had no sleeve what- so-ever and it had a beautiful cherry blossom in the top of the dress, between the breasts. The girls beautiful auburn hair was held up in a stylish French styled twist and it had cherry blossoms all through it giving it an elegant touch. She was on the arm of a man in a white suit with a black bow tie, belt and black shoes. He had his shoulder length silver hair back in a ponytail and was gazing down, lovingly at the girl beside him, with his beautiful eyes, that had a blend of silver, icy blue and an amethyst purple.  
  
"E-e-excuse m-m-me? But a girl named Tomoyo-"  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji? Yes that was my name. in my past life." She sighed, a sad look crossing her face, no longer paying attention to the other's in the room. "Sometimes I wish it was still the same. With the same people, the same family, the same life." She said as a small tear fell from her eyes. "I was Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Married to Eriol Hiiragizawa. Owner of Daidouji designs. Daughter of Sonomi Daidouji. And best friend of Sakura Kinomoto/Reed, after she Married Yue. And to think." She said with a sad smile, "He is still alive. She gets to see her husband again. Lucky thing." She sighed, then she looked up and gasped, "Did I just say all that out loud?"  
  
"Yes you did. You do resemble the girl a lot Miss Taylor but I can't put you to being her." Said Tien  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, but I didn't expect to see you again either. The last time I saw you when I was alive." she looked around the room and smiled, "You were 5 years old and I bought you that crystal ball over there." She giggled and pointed to a very valuable crystal ball, with a small sculpture of a Tomoyo tree and a little family of 4 people standing underneath. When it was shaken, little blossoms floated around. The man gasped and looked at her again.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked in surprise. All Madison did was smile sadly and look back up at the painting before excusing herself to go help Sakura and Mrs Kinomoto in the Kitchen.(A/N: Remember, they are 17 and I'm giving Tomoyo a little bit of magic in this.not much though.) "Are you related to them?" he asked Chang  
  
"No. Actually I only met them about half an hour ago."  
  
"I see. Is that yours?" he pointed to Kero whom was still in Chang's lap  
  
"Uh. I don't think so anymore." he sighed looking down at Kero, "You obviously know of magic right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Ok Kero. Drop the act."  
  
"Finally, I was getting a stiff back from sitting so still!" Kero whined, flying off of Chang, and onto the seat beside Tien, "You really look so much like Fujitaka." He said studying Tien's face closely.  
  
"Fujitaka? As in Fujitaka Kinomoto?" he asked tentively  
  
"Yeah. Kura's dad. Poor Sakura would have committed suicide after he died, if it wasn't for Yue."  
  
"Oh my you are Cerberus aren't you? Long time no see." He smiled as he patted Kero's big head  
  
"Hey T'. So you recognize me ay?" he grinned happily floating up and hovering over Lisa, "I didn't know Lisa was your baby." he trailed off as he used his paw to brush away a small lock of golden auburn hair from the baby's face.  
  
"Yes, she's our first and our little treasure." He smiled kissing her forehead  
  
"Dinner's Ready!" came a voice from the dining room,  
  
"Ok let's eat!!!" yelled Kero punching the air, making Tien and Chang sweat drop as he flew out of the room,  
  
"Don't mind him. He's always been like that." Sighed Tien as he got up and put Lisa in her pram, before both men made their way to dinner.  
  
~~~1 Hour Later~~~  
  
Dinner was just finishing, and Sakura, Madison and Chang found themselves being invited for a picnic lunch the next day. All agreed to meet at the park near the lake at 12:00 the next day.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful meal Natasha." Chang said politely  
  
"No thank YOU for bringing Lisa back to us." She smiled at the girls, "Bye Sakura, Tomoyo." She said hugging both girls, "see you tomorrow!" she smiled and waved as all three left saying quick goodbyes.  
  
"Sakura, I know they are your family and all but I just can't help but not trust that wife of his. I mean T is cool, but that woman gives me the creeps. I just feel something evil is inside her that she's trying hard to hide."  
  
"I know Madison I get the same vibe from hr but we don't know for sure. Lets just concentrate on getting those cards back."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Ok now do you still need proof?" Sakura sighed looking at Chang.  
  
"Not really but it would be nice to see what you were going to show me." He sighed  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~READ THIS~~~~~ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | \ / \ / \/ OK^_^ Tell me what you think? Oh and Tien and Natasha are going to play a key roll later on so don't think I brought 'em in for nothing. And keep this in mind.some things are never what they seem. You'll see what I mean. All in good time.  
  
Ja ^_^ 


	6. A Trip Down Memory Lane In A Haven Card ...

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
  
  
Hey!!! I'm back with the next Chap ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! And I know I haven't been putting up disclaimers but I think that once at the beginning of the story is enough. But for the more picky of us.  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS BUT I DO OWN TIEN, NATASHA AND CHANG IN THIS STORY ALONG WITH DAVID WHOM YOU WON'T BE SEEING TOO MUCH OF UNTIL A FEW CHAPS ON.  
  
CHERRY: Satisfied peeps? Oh well IF you're not. TOUGH LUCK!!  
  
SAKURA: You know I agree with Cherry.  
  
CHERRY *Gasp* the world is coming to an end!!! She agrees with me!!!  
  
SAKURA: I know. BIG SHOCK but hey *Shrugs* I honestly do agree with you. You don't NEED a disclaimer at the beginning of EVERY chapter. What's the point? Everyone already knows you don't own it. This IS a FAN-fiction web page.  
  
CHERRY: Yeah. You're right. From now on I'll only put on a disclaimer on every second or third chapter.  
  
SAKURA: I still say that's still too much.  
  
CHERRY: Whatever. some really stupid ass hole might sue me if I don't.  
  
SAKURA: Yeah you're right. Ok enough of us. on with the fic!  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
"Ok now do you still need proof?" Sakura sighed looking at Chang.  
  
"Not really but it would be nice to see what you were going to show me." He sighed  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - A Trip Down Memory Lane In A Haven, Card No.2  
  
The trip to the old tree took roughly 10 minuets, because they continuously stumbled in the dark and had to stop. By the time they got there, it had become quite hard to see even though the night was not late.  
  
"Strange how it's so dark at this hour." Queried Madison as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah. Those clouds look pretty thick huh." Sighed Chang, looking up at thick, grey clouds forming above them.  
  
"Come on, we have to get a move on if we want to be able to see where we're going on the way back home." Sakura spoke as she picked up her pace causing the other's to groan and jog to catch up to her.  
  
"Kura, why so eager?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ok don't tell me but slow down! Gees we aren't that fast!" She exclaimed grabbing Sakura's shoulder gently  
  
"Ok, ok, but you guys are very SLOW." She emphasized the last word as she slowed down to half the speed she was walking.  
  
"No we're not. You're just very, VERY fast." Sighed Chang as he caught up to her.  
  
"Oh well, there's the tree!" smiled Madison as the Sakura tree at full bloom shone out with an enchanted light, obvious to none but those who possessed magic.  
  
"Ok so we are here. What were you gonna do to prove who you were?"  
  
"Watch." Sighed Sakura taking out the 3 gems and putting her bag down on the floor while she walked up to the base of the tree and crouched down, brushing mounds of dirt from the right side of one of it's roots. After a few minuets of just watching her brush away dirt, Chang walked over and crouched beside her, noticing 3 groves in the tree's trunk that matched the gems.  
  
"Let me guess. These go in there?" he asked taking the moon gem from Sakura's hand.  
  
"No they would never fit in there! The carvings are way to small!!" she paused, "I wish it were that simple."  
  
"So what do you have to do?" he put the moon gm back on the ground in between them.  
  
"Well two we can do tonight but the last we are going to have to do using some cards."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"This." And with that, Sakura picked up the moon gem, and held it above the groove on the left. The gem caught the moon rays and a small, green beam, the width of a single string, linked it to the tree. "Hold this here and make sur the link stays connected. You have a steady hand right?"  
  
"Of course I do, " and he took hold of it, "Now what?"  
  
"Ok next the sun." she stood up, and walked over to Madison and the Clow book, taking out 2 cards and closing it again. She took a step away from her and threw both cards up into the air, " Create Card give me the sun! Light Card, give it its shine!! RELEASE!!" and with that, both cards flew up into the sky combining to make a duplicate of the sun. She took a deep breath and walked back over to the tree, picking up the sun crystal, and holding it above the groove and in the light of the false sun. Again a beam of light, navy blue this time, attached the gem to the tree.  
  
A few minuets later, the magically created sun, vanished, reappearing as the 2 cards, before returning to Sakura.  
  
"I thought the source needed to be kept?" Chang asked surprised when the light vanished and the two cards were once again in Sakura's hands.  
  
"Well if it did, wouldn't that link-" she pointed to the emerald in his hands, " -be broken when I made the fake sun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, True." he laughed nervously trying to hide his embarrassment  
  
"Uh-huh. Ok where's the last gem?"  
  
"Here." He sighed taking the pink crystal off the ground  
  
"Thanks." She took it from his hand and used her fingers to feel around the trunk until finally she felt the right carving in the trunk.  
  
"Ahhh.question. How are you supposed to harness the star light if the moons is to strong to allow you to even-"  
  
"Stars create their own light and power. This gem doesn't need any help." She cut him off placing the crystal in the markings, "5.4.3.2.1. and DUCK!!" Sakura screamed covering her head as the two gems in their hands vanished in a swirl of smoke and an explosion of tremendous light.  
  
"What the Fuck did you do!!???????????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing! Wait till the stupid light goes, then criticize me!" screamed Sakura of another loud explosion  
  
It took a full 5 minuets for the light and continuous explosions to subside and when it finally did, the tree was now split in half, and in the centre of the crack, that ran right down the middle, floated 3 keys, a piece of paper, 2 rings, and the 3 crystals they had used in the first place.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Sakura dashed to the tree and took hold of the items, the 2 rings in particular. "We have one more stop to make." Sighed Sakura.  
  
"Daidouji's storage facility." Grinned Madison, "I'd so laugh if they recognized me." She began to giggled uncontrollably  
  
"Calm down Madison." sighed Sakura, her eye's never leaving the two rings she gently held in her hands, whilst depositing everything else into her bag. She gripped the rings, bringing them to her cheek as a tear fell onto them, before quickly wiping her eyes and putting one ring in her pocket, and placing the other on her marriage finger.  
  
~~~~In the Book~~~~  
  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Yue as h felt the magic of the tree open and reveal all of the possessions they had so well hidden. All of a sudden his body was lifted in a light and he left the book in a glowing orb. When he finally returned to a solid form, he found himself unconsciously in Yukito's body. The cards! he mentally sighed Someone has set some free. Might as well sleep until I am needed again his trail of thoughts ceased as he realized Yukito entered the home he used to own. Amazingly, it was still under his name and was never repossessed by the government. NOBODY. Not a single soul on earth. No one will take Sakura's place as my master he vowed with a mental tear as he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber so he would not disturb Yukito's life. True Clow and Sakura separated them but this was not really Yukito. Just a shadow of his soul that remained with Yue. It was Yue's gift to bring him back sometime after his death. He boy thought he was Yukito. He acted, thought, looked, sounded and ate exactly like the real Yuki, but the boy died years ago. this was him, but it was not him at the same time (A/N: I know VERY confusing. It's basically just a shadow of his soul. Exactly the same but not really. ^_^ Still confusing? I know. Don't worry if you don't get it.)  
  
"Where am I?" the boy questioned nobody in particular until he noticed the seemingly familiar surroundings of his living room. Obviously he was well aware of Yue's presence inside him, Hey Yue. I know what you want me to do! I'll try and find the dude who opened the book Yukito smiled as he collapsed on the couch. "But first. I need to get a job, and stock up on food." He laughed to himself  
  
~~~At Daidouji Storage~~~  
  
"Um we are trying to find the storage block, booked under the name Card Captors?" Madison asked the guy on late shift.  
  
"So you're the guys who own that block. It's an entire building, and no ones been in it for about 25 years!" he sighed "or at least, that is the rumour."  
  
"No it's true. No one has been in it since Tomoyo Daidouji died." Smiled Sakura softly gaining a good look over from the guy as he noticed just how pretty she was.  
  
"I see. So you guys have all three keys? AND the pin codes?" he said a little suspiciously  
  
"Yes." Madison answered sweetly, taking out the 3 keys and piece of paper from Sakura's bag.  
  
"Will you guys get in trouble if you're not back at the hotel soon?"  
  
"I think everyone will be too worried about Liana and Sam in the hospital to notice our absence. I myself am dead worried about them." Sighed Madison  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Our room was ransacked looking for the book that we have with us now, and they were beaten badly when we found them. Liana unconscious, and Sam on the verge of going into a comma."  
  
"I'm sorry to pry, but what's this book?" asked the guy as he led them out of a building and down a path headed to another one.  
  
"Oh it's just got some pretty valuable things in it. It's been in the family for a very long time and some have tried to kill to get it." Sighed Sakura as though this were an everyday thing.  
  
"I see. Well I better not pry any further or I might get beat for info on it's whereabouts." He laughed  
  
"Yeah." Giggled Madison and Sakura happily as the stopped in front of a building big enough to house a family of 7 if it were needed.  
  
"This is pretty damn big. You need a guide so you don't get lost? I here it is a maze in there."  
  
"Nah, it's cool. We can handle it." Smiled Chang as the man smiled and walked back down the path.  
  
"It sure is a maze in there. Complements of the Maze card." Laughed Sakura. "And we made sure no one got in her casus it's brimming with magical evidence. Lock card covered that."  
  
"Really? Damn! So like what am I going to expect to find in there?" smiled Chang.  
  
"Well there's the usual. Like Spell books, and magical history books. Then you got Madison's old costumes for my battles. You've got her video library of the captures. And then you have a shit load of large, expensive and rare magical artefacts. And then a bunch of personal belongings we didn't have the heart to leave behind. I guess your main proof would be the video tapes and costumes." She and Madison took a key each, inserted them into the two locks at exactly the same time. Thy both paused, and then turned the keys at the same time. A plaque began to shift, revealing a keypad, so Sakura typed in a 24-digit code. "Tell me again why we made the code so long?" she sighed as the door electronically opened before them.  
  
"So robbers would have a hard time getting into it..." smiled Madison as she walked in. "Ok where's the next key?"  
  
"There." Sakura pointed to Chang's neck "Chang can I borrow the key. This is where Lock's enchantment is and I personally don't want to be thrown back 30 or 40 ft. I'm already tired from the card capture earlier," she smiled sweetly at him, so how could he resist.  
  
As a blush tinged his cheeks, he took the necklace from around his neck, and handed it to Sakura, still blushing, although she didn't notice. She took the key and pushed it into the lock, as a green swirl flew out of the keyhole and went into the Sakura Book. She gave the key back to him and opened the door revealing a huge metal door that had to be at least 4 inches thick, "Wow I can see you guys didn't want anyone to get in here." He laughed as Sakura put her hand on a scanner. "This place is like fucking Forte Knox." They laughed as Sakura took the piece of paper and typed in a 10 digit code on the pad that had just shift from a hidden spot in the wall  
  
"Well if someone managed to get in while we weren't here, we'd be in a LOT of trouble. Normal people don't know of magic actually exist." She smiled as the door opened revealing a creepy and very LARGE dark room, full of items. "Thanks to the trick Eriol taught me." she giggled happily as she flicked are wrist and all the lights in the room turned on at once.  
  
The room looked like a warehouse from the door but as you stepped in, it was like stepping through a magical barrier. One foot in and the image of a warehouse vanished, only to be replaced with the image of a royal chamber. The walls were royal red velvet, lined with gold. At the far end of the building a large painting was visible. (It was a portrait of Syaoran, Mei Ling, Sakura, Yue, Tomoyo, Eriol, Cerberus, Ruby Moon, and Spinal sun. They were in the midst of Cherry blossom trees, and Tomoyo trees. It was a full moon in the portrait and beautiful rosebush's and Peony's bloomed to the right side of them with a shimmering lake to the left.((This is the description of the Portrait) A large chandelier covered in what looked like crystals, hung from the very centre of the room, amazingly, giving light to even the farthest corner. If you looked up, you'd see the ceiling matched the walls, but also had the enchanted circle from the Sakura cards, glimmering in gold, upon the red velvet. When one's gaze was turned to the items held within the room, you could see that there was not even a spec of dust on any of them. Some of the artefacts looked ancient but strong, like the large white diamond, at the centre of the room. It was at least twice the size of a beach ball, and it was firmly set in a silver stand, with multi coloured gems welded into it, to look like the galaxy. The left wall of the room was loaded with shelf after shelf of old and new books. Some looked to date back to the medieval times, because of the leather bindings or the old styled writings. On the right were 10 shelf fulls of videos and a cinema like TV, with video player, and state of the art, sound system. In front of that was a very comfy looking couch. To the right of the all that was a VERY LONG rack of strange looking clothes (A/N: Sakura's costumes!! They are sooo kawaii! ^_^) There was an old fashioned folding screen, if you wanted to change into one. Many more things such as more objects and things that held much power, were stored in this room, and directly under the portrait was a pretty, French styled sliding door, leading to more items, but these were much more personal.  
  
Chang gaped at his surroundings. There were not enough words to describe the beauty of this room. Magnificent is a very BIG understatement in here. 'Perfect', 'Gorgeous', 'Fit for a King', even these were understatements because there was a magical touch to it. The only word that would rise above the lump Chang's throat was, "WOW!" he stared in awe at every single item in the room.  
  
"This is 4 centuries worth of magical excavations and discoveries. When we stepped passed that door, we entered a domain, far from earth. This is the one place, no body can enter, unless they have the consent of one of the people within that portrait." She smiled pointing to the beautifully created painting that hung on the back wall.  
  
"Stepping through that door is like stepping through a portal." Smiled Madison. "Except this portal can be moved to anywhere. The storage you saw before entering is really what is contained in the building. It is just a cheap decoy made by the create card."  
  
"This was our escape, whenever the world got too much to handle. The door you see there, leads to another storage room. There is another door from there that leads to a corridor. Each room in that corridor is sealed with the owners' magic. There are 10 in total."  
  
"6 rooms are sealed, and 4 are not, because they have no owner. They are basically guest rooms for temporary stayers. There is an eleventh door in that corridor that leads to the gardens of this ethereal realm. You could wonder for days on end through them, and you would never reach the end. You can never be lost for long because after 7 hours outside, the magic in this realm will teleport you back into this room here."  
  
"We know. We've tried it sooo many times but when 7 hours are up, you'll find yourself here again." Giggled Sakura. "Now you see why there were so many precautions at the entrance?"  
  
"It seems like a haven." Chang sighed.  
  
"In a way it is. See that diamond in the very middle? Directly under the chandelier?" she asked receiving an awed nod. Her smile widened at his expression, and she walked over to it, placing both hands upon the very top. With a rush of magic, all the items that were just being 'stored' were moved to the storage room behind the door. This left the books, videos, TV, the painting, the couch, the costumes and the changing screen. In place of the items, two desks were placed in the far left corner in front of the book-lined wall. On the side of the crystal, closest to Chang and Madison, a moderately large oak dining table, with an elegant pattern carved in it had appeared with matching chairs. On the further side of the crystal, to the right of the door was an expensive looking kitchen. The top of it was made of a marvellous black marble, and the cupboards and drawers were made of mahogany. The refrigerator was the only strange thing in the entire set. It was made of marble and on it's door, were 5 rubies.  
  
"Ok how the hell did you do that?" gaped at her and Madison who had just walked over and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"Like I told you. This is like our escape from life. The storage thing, it was just a cover up." She smiled, "Anyone feel like any fruit?" she smiled walking to the fridge.  
  
"No but I want my PUDDING!!!" cried Kero from Chang's bag, happily floating to the refrigerator, putting a burst of magic into the last ruby. Then he swung the fridge pen and grabbed a BIG bowl of pudding.  
  
"Kero you never change." Madison sweat dropped, "I'll have a peach Kura."  
  
" Okay. Chang you want anything?"  
  
"um. Not really, but I would like to see how that fridge works." He smiled walking to Sakura in the kitchen area.  
  
"Ok, you've been to school, so you know of the 5 food groups?" she received a nod. "Ok good. Each of these rubies is a different food group. Say you wanted something from the cereals and breads group. Before you say anything, yes I know they do not need to b refrigerated but they are. For cereals and breads, put a burst of magic in the first ruby. For fruits and vegetables, the magic goes in the second ruby. For meat and that sort of thing, you go for the third. Four milk, cheese, that sort of thing, Your magic goes into the fourth ruby and for any sweets or butter, oils, or anything of the sort, like Kero, you have to put a burst of magic into the last ruby. Watch. You saw kero go into the fat's and oils section right?" she paused will he nodded taking it all in. "Ok I' want fruit so I have to put some magic into the second ruby." And with that, some energy flew from her hand, and entered the second of the 5 rubies. She opened the fridge, and instead of seeing sweets and things of the sort, it was filled with every kind of fruit and vegetable known to man.  
  
"That is so cool!" he exclaimed, taking out a bowl of sultana grapes, as Sakura took out a peach and some strawberries.  
  
"And the really great thing about it is that the fridge refills itself the second the door closes!!" exclaimed Kero happily depositing the empty bowl he had been eating pudding from, and fly to the fridge pressing magic into the last gem and opening it to reveal the sweet-filled fridge again. He grabbed some raspberry pudding this time.  
  
"Kero. You are going to feel sick if you don't stop soon." Sighed Madison as Sakura tossed her the peach.  
  
"Can we go check out the bedrooms?" asked Chang like he was a 5 year old.  
  
"Sure. I guess you can have one of the rooms since I know you are gonna want to come here often?" he nodded eagerly. "Chang you wont be able to unless you are with on of us 9." She said pointing to the portrait again.  
  
"I know. But this place is so perfect! I is definitely like a haven." He smiled looking over everything else in the extremely large room. "This room must be at least 25x30 metres squared!" he grinned taking in all the books on the wall, "I bet every book know to man is on that wall. There are."  
  
"65 shelves stretched all the way across the wall, I know." Smiled Sakura. "About 20 of those are filled with books on magic," she smiled indicating the very top shelves.  
  
"That is so cool! Can you show me to my room?" he grinned happily.  
  
"Ok, but we aren't spending the night here. I can help you set up the room but we can't stay the night, got it?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good Sakura, you help with the room and I'll set up the videos so he can see them."  
  
"Kay!" and with that, Chang followed Sakura through the door, into the room with the stored artefacts. They went through the only other door there and came into a dimly lit corridor. "Ok Chang your's is the 7th one down. Come." And she led him down the corridor and stopped in front of a grand mahogany door. She grabbed Chang's wrist and pressed his palm onto the door. He accidentally let out a jolt of magic in surprise and the door glowed a bright silvery colour before his name was elegantly chiselled into the door.  
  
He opened the door and stepped into a plain room, he was a bit disappointed and it showed on his face, "Don't worry. I'll use The Create to set a theme for you room, like everyone else has. Madison's has a secret garden theme, I have a heaven theme, kero had candy land theme, so what do you want?"  
  
"um.royal." He smiled as Sakura activated create and told it to turn the room into a royalty's bedroom.  
  
"Ok now, when you leave, only you can open this door. each room has it's own bathroom, and they all match the theme of the room. Now go back to Madison, cause she want's you to se some video's. I'm going to my room for a little while. When I come back out, we are going, ok?"  
  
"Alright. But can we come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok. After the picnic."  
  
"Righto. See ya in a little while." He smiled as both left, and Sakura went to her room, which was the end door, closest to the one that led to the gardens.  
  
~~~Sakura's. P.O.V.~~~  
  
I walked through the door to the room Yue and I shared together. It brought back so many memories of him. The site brought immediate tears to my eyes as I gently closed the door and flung myself onto the bed, crying hard. Everything in this room reminded me of him. The pictures, the dressing table, the fur rug, the beautiful, miniature chandelier, even the bed still carried his scent. "God I miss you!" I whispered as I continued to cry into the pillows.  
  
About half an hour later, I had run dry on tears, so I slowly got off the king-sized bed and went into the bathroom, washing my face, but it was still obvious that I had been crying. I went back into the room and sat at the dresser. I opened a drawer and took out the picture of only Yue in it. It was the night of our engagement party when this was taken. He was in a cute black suit, with beautiful blue silk shirt and a silver tie. His hair was back in a ponytail much like Clow Reeds used to be. He was standing with Eriol, whom was wearing the same thing except his shirt was a mahogany red, and a matching red tie. He also had his hair up in a snake- like tail. Eriol was holding a red rose at full bloom up to his nose and Yue had a pretty cherry blossom in his right hand.  
  
~*(FLASHBACK)*~  
  
"Come on guys! SMILE!" laughed Mei Ling as she took a photo of Yue and Eriol. Then on of Tomoyo and Eriol. She took one of Sakura and Yue, and One more of the four together. "You guys are sooo cute!!!" she laughed seeing the too couples in lip lock  
  
"Of course they are. Yuki, check it out!" laughed Touya as he saw his naïve friend come up to them.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura-chan. I wish you the best in this." He smiled as Sakura and Yue broke the tender kiss.  
  
"Thank you Yuki." She said leaning her head contently onto Yue's shoulder, flashing one of her heart-warming smiles.  
  
"Yes. Thanks Yukito." Yue said as he leaned his head on top of Sakura's, casting a loving look down at the beautiful woman in his arms.  
  
~*(END OF FLASHBACK)*~  
  
Another few tears rolled down my eyes. I pocketed the picture as I used my left had to remove the tears, feeling the ring on my finger only made more tears come. I brushed them away quickly and stood up. I walked to the door quickly, opened it and went into the corridor. It took me a few minuets but I finally decided to go outside. I stepped out into the beautiful night and walked over to the lake.  
  
I took a few deep breaths to calm down and I rested back against a willow tree. I was half asleep with 5 minuets and I was almost completely off in dream world when I sensed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Think I should leave you there?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah. I'm not that cruel. or am I ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
================== Apparently no I'm not. ==================  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V~~~  
  
She jumped to her feet but before she made it to the door again, white orbs began to fall around her. She stopped mid-step and turned to see it begin to snow. She groaned angrily. "Snow Card! Please I am not in the mood for this. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!!!" but all her little speech gained was snow turning to its visible form. The card looked down and Sakura let out her soft pink, yet distressed aura.  
  
Immediately after sensing which aura it was and the distress in it, Snow flew down to stand before her master. Mistress. Are you all right? Sakura heard snow's voice echo through her mind.  
  
"I'm fine. Please turn back to a card for me. You know why I'm like this. There are 6 others like you. Thy were sent out of their cards by windy again."  
  
As you wish mistress. If you need me to speak with any of the cards.  
  
"Thank you Snowy. That mans a lot to me." She smiled weakly but it was a true smile. Snow returned to card form and floated to Sakura, "Just one question Snowy. How did you get here?"  
  
This is our haven too mistress. Except we spend our time out side the cards voice echoed into her mind again.  
  
Sakura bolted inside waving the Card in the air, " just got another of the cards. The Snow! I was outside and it started snowing and it kinda just came to me."  
  
"Great! Now there are only 6 left to go!!" giggled Madison.  
  
"You know you looked so cute in those costumes Madison made for you back then." He smiled but started blushing when he realized what he had said.  
  
"Thank you." She giggled when she saw his face warm. "We better go or either that guy on late shift is gonna come in, find we are not there and get very suspicious, or we are gonna get in shit from our teacher." She said as they all bolted to the barrier, leaving everything the way it was.  
  
They left, locking every single door and placing the lock card on the second again. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.  
  
~~~At The Hospital~~~  
  
Sakura and Madison walked back into the hospital with 2 very large and very beautiful bouquets consisting of every flower they could ask The Flower Card for. As they walked in some nurses and doctors recognized them and gaped at the beauty of the bouquets.  
  
"Could you tell us where Liana Mira, and Samantha Star are?" Sakura asked a young male doctor and his companion sweetly. He saw two absolutely gorgeous girls and he smirked and nudged his friend to look at the girls.  
  
"Um, sure. We'll take you two lovely ladies there shall we?" he bowed like a gentleman insisting the girls to stand beside them.  
  
"uh. sure, ok." Madison sounded unsure to Sakura so they made sure they were standing side by side.  
  
"Right this way ma'am. Might we have the pleasure of knowing you two beauties names?" asked the doctor's friend.  
  
"Sakura Yang."  
  
"Madison Taylor."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Taylor, and Miss Yang. I'm doctor Michael Kinomoto, and this is my friend and assistant, Doctor Dean Daidouji."  
  
"Daidouji? As in the fashion line, storage blocks and THE Daidouji family?" asked Madison innocently acting as though she didn't already know  
  
"Yep that's right. My grandmother's, sister's daughter was Tomoyo Daidouji. The beautiful girl who created the fashion line." He said proudly.  
  
"O-oh really? That is something to brag about. If what you said is true, that would make her your aunt."  
  
"Yep, we are cousins." Michael said indicating him and his friend.  
  
"That I already know. You see in a strange way, we are related to both the Kinomoto's and the Daidouji's." Sakura laughed inwardly at the effect her words had on the two. "I have a question I'd like to ask you two later." Smiled Sakura as they stopped in front of a hospital room, "will you be free in half an hour's time?" she asked both men.  
  
"Dunno. Probably." she smiled at his disappointment.  
  
"Ok meet us in the cafeteria in half an hour. I want to ask you guys a question."  
  
"Ask us now." He insisted like a child.  
  
"No you'll have to wait. See you guy's later." Both chided entering the room to find both girls awake. They bolted to them and placed a bouquet on each of their laps before hugging them both tightly.  
  
"Are you guys ok?"  
  
"We were so worried!"  
  
"You scared us half to death!!!!!!" both said this at the same time.  
  
"Sakura! Madison! Calm down! We are ok!"  
  
"Yeah. Just a whole lot of bumps and bruises."  
  
"Phew!! That's good." Sighed Sakura sitting on a chair in between both their beds. Madison pulled up another chair.  
  
"You guy's like the flowers?" giggled Madison as both girls nodded with wide eyes at the bouquets.  
  
"Oh you guys are too much! This must have cost a fortune!!"  
  
"Nope not really." Smiled both the girls as they stood up and began to tell em a strange story as to how they got them. But it was not the truth and they made sure to make it unbelievable to get both girls laughing at their stupidity.  
  
~~~~With Yuki and Yue~~~~  
  
Yukito was cooking himself some dinner when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Actually I was looking for a job."  
  
"Yes of course I'd love to teach Maths."  
  
"Yes. It starts in 2 days time?"  
  
"Ok. I better go start preparing for it."  
  
"Uh-huh? Ok thank you very much. You don't know how much trouble you just saved me." He laughed as he hung up the phone Wow a teaching job at Tomoeda High as the math teacher. This shouldn't be too hard  
  
~Congrats on the job Yukito~  
  
Thanks Yue, you gonna sleep or hang around and watch me teach boring math?   
  
~I think sleep is a very appealing deal~  
  
Righto goodnight  
  
~Good night Yukito~ (In Yue's mind and Yukito can't hear this)( ~Goodnight my love. Wherever you are. I swear I will not let anyone become our master unless it's you. I will not lose against anyone, knowing this vow to you~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. So what do you think? Good? Bad? All right? I wanna know. Please!!!!! R+R for me and I might have the next chapter up really soon. OH and I NEED to know about the lime thing too. My friend is begging me to put one in but I wanna know what you guy's think first ^_^ I am now accepting flames but be gentle plz? Pretty plz? With a 'Cherry' on top? Oh well R+R and you'll get your chappies faster!  
  
Ja ^_^ 


	7. Discoveris, Picnics, And Dreams

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
Hey! I'm getting 'em out much quicker now.I hope ^_^. I put the chaps out as soon as I finish them so bare with me hehe.  
  
CHERRY: Everyone I NEED to know about the whole add-a-lime-chapter-thing!!! No one is telling me what they think!! I need to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SAKURA: Yeah we know that already but CALM DOWN!!  
  
CHERRY: Ok, ok, don't have to YELL!!! Gees!  
  
SAKURA: Sorry, but it's true. SHE NEEDS TO KNOW SOON. Tell us in a review or email.  
  
CHERRY: Yeah. My email is il_hass_tz@hotmail.com if anyone has a suggestion for me. Otherwise just post it up in a review. PLEASE!!!!  
  
SAKURA: OK now that we've cleared that up, I need to stress that stupid little commentt posted by 'Bananagurl'  
  
CHERRY: Oh yeah!! Hey girl, if you don't like the S+Y pairing then what the fuck are you reading this story for!!?? The summary clearly shows that it is a Y+S story so if you have a problem with that... TAKE IT UP WITH MY &$$ !!!  
  
SAKURA: Hehe! You tell 'em Cherry!! Ok let's keep going with da story!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Discoveries, Picnics, and Dreams  
  
  
  
Half an hour had passed and now Sakura and Madison were just entering the cafeteria hoping to god that those guys hadn't blown them off and not bothered to show up. Their prayer's were answered when they saw them walk in the opposite doors a moment later. "Phew. I thought the info about our families would scare them off." Sighed Madison as she waved them over to the empty table in front of them.  
  
"Yeah I know. I thought the same thing." she answered sitting in the chair opposite her.  
  
"Hey girls. Your friends ok?" asked Dean sitting to Sakura's right.  
  
"Yep just really sore." Smiled Sakura as Michael sat across from him  
  
"Sorry were a bit late," Mike said in an exhausted tone, "we only just finished surgery on some guy with a gun-shot wound."  
  
"Oh poor guy, is he ok?" asked Madison. Both guys chuckled at the genuine worried tone in her voice.  
  
"He should be just fine. It wasn't very serious. It was in his upper thigh."  
  
"Any gun shot wound is serious." Retorted Sakura not reallly in a mean tone. Just an annoyed one.  
  
"Yeah but at least it wasn't in his stomach, shoulder, or even worse, in his chest." sighed Michael after ordering them all coffee and tea.  
  
"Ok yeah true. I guess you're right."  
  
"Don't try beet the doctor at his own game." Laughed Dean getting a light glare from Michael.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time." Giggled Sakura as she shot Tomoyo a 'they-have-no-idea-who-they-are-talking-to' look, making her giggle too.  
  
"Ok we are dying to know what you two wanted to ask us before, so."  
  
"Ok. You know how we told you we were related to the Daidouji's, and Kinomoto's?" she paused receiving a nod. "And you know how both families have a big secret that hardly any people know?" she got another nod from the guys. "Well, you know about magic then." Sakura smiled cheerfully receiving stunned looks from then both, but they nodded anyway. "Wonderful! Have you ever been into your relatives homes? The older one's I mean." They gave her and Madison another strange look but nodded.  
  
"Have you seen the pictures of Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto/Reed?" Madison helped.  
  
"Yeah cutie but what has it got to do with you two babes?" asked Dean  
  
"Save your flirting for girls you have a chance with-"  
  
"- it's nothing personal but we don't take to dating family members." She sighed leaning back as the drinks arrived.  
  
"I don't get it. Why the question's on our older relatives?" asked Michael still in the dark, (A/N: Mou he is thick ay? ^_^)  
  
"Take a good look at us. then think back to those portraits. Can you get a clear picture in your minds of those?" Madison paused when both guys closed their eyes.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Madison. Don't make 'em work it out on their own!" sighed Sakura impatiently. "I am Sakura Kinomoto/Reed reincarnated. Madison is Tomoyo Daidouji reincarnated. If you truly know of the magic then you'll have no questions."  
  
"And you expect us to believe that?" Michael smirked at the thought.  
  
"Don't believe us. But it's your loss." Sighed Madison standing, and Sakura following her lead.  
  
"We just thought you'd like to know. So you'd stop putting the moves on us. Trust me, we've seen them all." shrugged Sakura as they both took their leave.  
  
"Kura we better grab kero some pudding or he'll bite our heads off when he becomes Cerberus again." She giggled hurrying to the counter and purchasing a tub of pudding before waving on last time at the confused guys, and leaving.  
  
"You don't think they were telling the truth do you cousin?"  
  
"No way Mike. When aunt sent us to the room, we would have found the book but it wasn't there. So it's not possible. unless it was with them."  
  
"But I sensed no aura from Yang-san and Taylor-san only had a soft mauve aura. No way near strong enough to open the book."  
  
"You're right. I'm just thinking crazy."  
  
~~~Next Day With Sakura and Madison in Their Hotel Room~~~  
  
"We can't forget the desserts! Kero would kill us." Mused Madison, as she happily piled pudding, cakes and many sweets into the half full basket.  
  
"Yep!" smiled Sakura helping her, "I think we got the easier half of the deal. Tien and Natasha are nice but I get uneasy feeling when I'm around them." She sighed, opening the fridge and stacking the dessert out onto the counter for Madison to pack.  
  
"Ok, I think we got enough of that. Let's go!!"  
  
~~~At King Penguin Park at 1:00~~~  
  
"Cousin, you sure it's ok? I mean those guests of yours don't even know us!" sighed a man, helping Natasha unfold the blanket.  
  
"It's quite fine Dean baby. They won't mind. These girls are very understanding and VERY pretty." Grinned Natasha, sitting on the carpet  
  
"If you insist," sighed the other guy sitting beside her and helping her unpack the food, as Tien came back over with Lisa  
  
"Here they are. Michael, Dean. Meet Chang, Sakura and Madison!!" he smiled revealing the girls that both men had run into at the hospital. Mouths hung open as they realized what both young ladies were wearing. Sakura was in a stunning white halter neck dress, with her hair back in a loose plat, and white sandals. Madison was wearing a spaghetti strap, baby blue summer dress, and white sandals, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Both dresses were at least 10 cm above the knee, and extremely (For lack of a better word) sexy. Behind them stood a guy in ¾ length cream cargos and a loose black shirt.  
  
"Hey. you're the doctors from the hospital!" Madison smiled as Sakura nodded in agreement, and Chang looked lost.  
  
"Yeah. Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were invited. As you were I imagine." sighed Chang with a smile on his lips as he and the girls sat on the blanket.  
  
"Dessert is staying in the baskets until we are done! Kay?"  
  
Everyone agreed and they tucked in, whilst talking about their lives. Dean and Mike were stunned that Chang was not in anyway related to Sakura or Madison, or the Kinomoto's and Daidouji's.  
  
"So how do you know of magic?" asked Mike a little curious.  
  
"Hey the Kinomoto's and Daidouji's are not the only families with magic running through their blood." Defended Sakura light-heartedly giggling at how narrow-minded these guys were,  
  
"Honestly sometimes I wonder if you are really related to the family through actual blood!" chided Madison playfully, fully aware of Mike's improper stare at her features.  
  
"It's getting quite late." Sakura sighed seeing the sun setting, "We really must be going. Thank you for the lovely picnic." Sakura smiled bowing her head to show respect as Madison and Chang did the same.  
  
"It was nothing 'dear'. The dessert was quite beautiful. You have talent!"  
  
"Thank you, but we've practised so many times that it is really simple now." Madison smiled helping Sakura stand as well as Chang who picked up the basket like a proper gentleman. They said small goodbyes and Sakura, Madison and Yang left for an unknown destination.  
  
"Brother. you never said anything about those girls before. how do you know them?" asked Michael, packing away the food and blanket.  
  
"Believe it or not, those girls are Sakura and Tomoyo. You know our great great aunts?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"What they said was true?!"  
  
"You've met them before?"  
  
"Uh yeah. like they said. we ran into them at the hospital."  
  
"Really?!" inputted Natasha for the first time in THAT conversation, "why were they there?Who were they visiting?"  
  
"Two friends.girls. who were injured in a break in at their hotel room." said Dean seriously, giving Natasha a 'look'  
  
"How sad. I hope the girls get better."  
  
"Yes we do too. We aren't their doctors but thst's cause we have a full agenda."  
  
"I see. Oh well we better go before it gets dark. There is no moon tonight again and it will be too hard to see in this dark." Sighed Tien before taking the lead  
  
~~~With Sakura, Madison and Chang~~~  
  
"Ok you guys promised we could go to the Haven." He grinned like a child as both girls sighed.  
  
"Why not! But we should move the door. That guy on the late night shift is going to get suspicious of us sooner or later." Giggled Sakura as she turned and jogged into the forest.  
  
"Where's she going now!" sighed Madison in an exasperated tone.  
  
"come on guys! Follow me!" came Sakura's voice from a distance  
  
"*Sigh* might as well." Chang let out, so he and Madison jogged off in the direction Sakura had run off too.  
  
It took them a while but by the time it had become very dark they had found Sakura sitting by the lake enjoying the stars happily as the wind played with her hair.  
  
"Sakura... Um what are you doing?" asked Madison tentively as Sakura began to glow the colour of the moon.  
  
"Moving the Portal to right there by the lake. What else?" she answered innocently, never once wavering her consentration.  
  
"Uh is it normal for you to glow like the moon?" asked Chang in a shaky voice.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Soon both Madison and Chang elapsed into the silence again watching. Waiting. For any sign of completion.  
  
Slowly, Sakura's eye's drooped, and she colapsed back against the grass, much to Madison and Chang's shock,  
  
"SAKURA!!!" both yelled at the same time as the bolteed to their unconcious friend.  
  
These voices sounded far off in the distance as Sakura fell into a deep slumber...  
  
~~~SAKURA DREAMT~~~  
  
She was standing at the very same lake she was previously sitting at... but she was older. She looked exactly like she did before she died. She gaped at her reflection in the lake. Where the hell am I?! her mind screamed as she looked at her surroundings. Ok I know where...sorta... but what the hell is going on?! she gazed up lovingly at the moon, then looked at the perfect reflection it gave upon the still lake.  
  
"beautiful..." trailed Sakura as she continued to gaze upon the moon, with love evident in her features  
  
"Just like a certain someone I know," came a deep yet affectionate voice from behind her. She whirled around to come face to face with none other than her love  
  
"Yue..." she was able to squeak out as her breath caught in her throat. She looked upon him, her features now laced with not only love, but sadness, longing, and hope were added to the list.  
  
"Why so blue my love? If I remember correctly, your favourite colour was pink, so why not be pink instead of blue?" he smiled sadly slowly reaching out and caresing her cheek softly. She blushed a little and his smiled became genuin, "See that's much better!"  
  
Sakura giggled at his words and took a step closer to him, gently taking the hand that had been touching her cheek, in both her own.  
  
"This is the only way to see you knowa days..." he sighed, surprising Sakura with the grief that was within the sigh. "...In dreams. But I guess I should be satisfied until I see you again." he placed his free hand ontop of hers, drawing her just that little bit closer.  
  
"Don't talk like that my angel. It's not right to speak like that. It only depressess the spirit." she whispered letting go of his hand and pulling him into a tight embrace, which he only gladly returned.  
  
"I'll try that." he breathed holding her close. "God I'm missing you so much!"  
  
"How do you think I feel? I need you Yue!! I don't want to leave!" she cried into his shoulder  
  
"Shhh... don't cry. It will be ok in the end. You'll see." he soothed, carsing her hair ever so gently, as though she may break if he pressed any more.  
  
"God these tears must love falling from my eyes ne? I can't seem to stop them." she laughed safdly hodlding onto him as though if sh let go, she would die...  
  
Yue continued to rock her gently, not saying a word.  
  
Several minuets later, her tears subsided and she slowly lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes as she dried her tears... but they were closed with a few tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. His arms, still wraped protectively around her petite(small) figure.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"" she breathed, lifting her hand and wiping away the dropelets of water running down Yue's cheeks. She gave him her warmes smile...  
  
"it- it's nothing..." sighed trailing his forefinger along the tracks her tears had left on her face.  
  
"Come on! I may hav ben a little thick when I was ten years old but that was then. This is now... and I know when something is bothering my angel of the moon." she whined, annoyed at him, "so what's wrong?"  
  
He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "It's just... I can't stand being away from you! it's taring me up inside knowing that it may well be anther century or two before I can see you in the flesh... not just in dreams..."  
  
"You won't have to wait that long! I promise!" she assured  
  
"But you have NO control over that my love-"  
  
"-Just. Turst me on this." she silencd him, placing her slender finger on his lips. Their eyes locked and their heads moved closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer......  
  
And closer.........  
  
And-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "SAKURA!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt herself being pulled back into conciousness, and her body leaving that place... "bye..." she managed before it all vanished...  
  
~~~END OF DREAM~~~  
  
Gently her eyes flickered open, and she groaned as she realized the familiar surroundings. It had really gotten dark at the lake and she saw Madison and Chang hovering over her with pale facs and worried expresions.  
  
"Oh my god! Sakura!! What happened!?!?!?" exclaimed her best frined, pulling her into a hug so tight, that Sakura found it hard to breathe.  
  
"It's ok M-Madison. I. I. I'm fine... Please l-let go... you're ch-choking me..." she trailed off gasping for breath as Madison immediately let go.  
  
"Gomen Saku... I was just so damn worried when you fell back onto the grass!" she laughed nervously. Sakura brought a weak smile to her features only to notice that her face was feeling a little tight. She realized that she had not only cried in that dream... but also in reality. She harshly wiped them with her hand but this didn't go unnoticd by Madison, or Chang.  
  
"Saku... You sure you're ok?" Madison said, cautiously, in a low voice.  
  
"I said I was didn't I? I am perfctly fine Madi! Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Uh-huh... sure... so what wre these for?" Chang said sarcasticly touching the remaints of the trails down her cheeks, with a bit of worry.  
  
"Uh...um... I. I. I. Well I. I don't remember?" it sounded more like a question, rather than a statement.  
  
"What ever..." sighed madison, helping her up. "So did our little cherry blossom manage to move the door before she fell asleep?"  
  
Sakura's eyes gained a wet shine at her words and Madison regretted the statement as soon as she realized what she had indicated. cherry blossom... Yue used to call me that... she noticed the apology in Madison's eyes "It's ok Madi. yeah I did move it... it's over here she gave a fake smile walking to a tree that had, at one stage, been struck by lightning and was now split in two, directly down the middle. She bowed sarcastically and said, "right this way, 'madam et monsieur'... right this way to our own little haven." she giggled, stepping thrught he tree and vanishing into an invisible portal.  
  
"*Sigh*... after you." (Chang). madison bowd giggling and took a step through the tree too, followd by the-ever-so-impatient Chang...  
  
~~~With Yue/ Yukito~~~  
  
Yue jolted out of sleep bringing Yukito back into conciousness aswell. What the hell- hang on... Yue are you ok?  
  
~Y-yeah I'm fine... I think...~  
  
What happened?  
  
~Just a strange dream...that's all...~  
  
Really?! about what?  
  
~...~  
  
oh wait... don't answer that... I have a pretty good idea about it already... I'm sorry Yue... Want me to drop it?  
  
~Yeah.. Thank you Yuki~  
  
Hey I know when NOT to stick my nose in something so personal.  
  
*Mental grin* ~ True.. You learned that the hard way but I'm sry I woke u...~  
  
nah don't worry... besides... it's a perfect excuse for a snack... or should I say meal! he laughed getting out of bed  
  
~*Sigh* some things never change...~  
  
You damn stiraight about that! he laughed pulling pile after pile of food out of the fridge.  
  
(~ If only I were as happy as you Yuki... but that dream! It felt so real... Sakura... what did you mean? Was that your spirit? How much longer must I wait to see you? Was it just a dream? Or was it... you...~)  
  
  
  
  
  
OK!! I'm evil so I'm gonna leave it here... What do u guys think? I know it is strange but I got to be able to set everything up or it will be really hard to understand. Please R+R!!!  
  
Ja ^_^ 


	8. School, Close Calls, Relatives And A Dou...

I Need You For More Than A Life Time  
  
Hey! OK I'm tryin to finish all the setting up in this chapter n I know it's a lot of chap's to set up in but oh well! As long as this story makes sense to you guys then it's all good ;)  
  
SAKURA: OMG! Thank you soo much *Ria*  
  
CHERRY: Yeah Ria was the first person to actually say whether or not I should have a lime chap or not  
  
SAKURA: Oh yeah and cherry wont be writing the actual lime...if she even does it...  
  
CHERRY: Yeah it's kinda hard since I'm a kinda like a virgin and all... how can I write about..."Lime"... if I've never "experianced" it @_@  
  
SAKURA: So our 21-year-old friend is would do it for us (MAYBE) but dun worry, we will check it before we post it...IF we post it.  
  
CHERRY: And thank you Usagi Pixi! ' Can't remember if I've already said this ' but it's nice to know that for every chap I write, I will get a review for it, from you ^_^ so thanx  
  
SAKURA: Yeah, You rock!  
  
CHERRY: Yep And thank you to absolutely everyone who has reviewed!! Ok so let's start the next chapter before I get too sleepy ^_^ *Yaaaaawwwwwnnnnnnnnn ^o^ *  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - School, Close Calls, Relatives, and a Double Wammy  
  
~~~Next Day, School Assembly~~~  
  
Oh my God! This cannot be happening!!! SHIT! What if he recognizes me! Damn-it! Why now!? Please oh please don't let Yuki recognize us! Sakura's mind screamed when she first saw who the new Maths teacher was. However, on the outside she had plastered a cool, calm, and sexy expression, just like all the other new exchange students with her.  
  
"Ok our new exchange students will be here for a few months! And we have a new Maths teacher! Please welcome Mr Tsukishiro." exclaimed the Principal as she introduced the teacher and new students.  
  
Many catcalls were heard from both guys and girls.  
  
"Wow the new teach is sooo hot!!" breathed a girl receiving approving nods from all the females around her.  
  
"The new students are killers in the looks department!" laughed a guy as he did a particularly loud catcall more so directed at Madison, whilst his friend nodded and did an equally loud one while staring at Sakura.  
  
"You got that right!" a guy and a girl exclaimed at the same time, causing everyone nearby to laugh happily.  
  
"Ok now settle down and hurry to your classes the bell is going to ring in 5 minuets and you DON'T want to be late!" The principal said in a more serious tone than before. She then turned off the mic and began the tour for the students as Yuki smiled, waved goodbye and went to his classroom as he heard the bell.  
  
That was when Sakura noticed him. She saw Chang turn to look at her before entering a classroom so she sent him a quizzical look but all he did was return it with a smile. Then he hastened inside.  
  
10 minuets later everyone was handed their timetables and unfortunately Sakura and Madison did not have the same class. Sakura had Social studies, and Madison had P.E. So they hugged each other good luck as they went in separate directions.  
  
~~~Social Studies Class Room~~~  
  
"-Ok and an advanced warning about a group assignment... You will be getting one in a few weeks but you'll have until half-way through 3rd term to hand it in." he laughed at the groans he got, "And it has to be handed in, in an interesting way. Not just some boring paper or speech." he laughed again as he heard more groans. "Be happy I'm giving you a fore- warning." he smiled standing when he heard a knock on the door, " Ok keep it down!" he sighed walking to the door.  
  
Upon opening it, he saw a confused Sakura standing there and he smiled stepping out and closing the door behind him. "What?-"  
  
"Hello Sakura. Are you here to take social studies?" he smiled gently trying feverously to fight down a blush that was itching to rise to his cheeks.  
  
"Y-yeah but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I never did tell you huh? Well I am a teacher at this school. I teach Social studies and I'm one of 3 teachers for P.E."  
  
"Wow! Well I guess you're my Social Studies Teach then!" she smiled brightly making him accidentally let little blush creep onto his face.  
  
"Y-yeah well come on. I have to introduce you." he smirked shaking off the heat in his cheeks and opening the door.  
  
Everyone shut their mouths and turned their attention back to the door as it opened revealing one of the beautiful exchange students followed by their teacher who most happened to like for his 'go-easy-on-the-work' attitude and the fact that he let whoever wanted to, call him by his first name instead of 'sensei'.  
  
Sakura got a little nervous as all eye were on her. She also noticed that the majority of the males in the class couldn't take their eyes off her and she groaned inwardly.  
  
"Ok Class. You guys have yourselves a new classmate. Everyone, this is Sakura Yang. OBVIOUSLY, one of the new exchange students..." he stopped his sarcastic act and paused seeing every guy in his class look her over with a longing or lustful expression. He sighed inwardly, what would you expect? She is EXTREMELY beautiful. Not just in the looks department... but personality-wise too  
  
Sakura continued with the friendly smile that was plastered across her face. Although inside, she was a nervous wreck!  
  
"Ok Ms Yang... where shall we seat you..." he trailed off looking around the class room, finding only one spare seat, in the very centre of the room. "Oh god, I'm gonna need a bigger classroom." he smiled " Ok Ms Yang, You can go and sit right there seeing as it is the only spare seat left."  
  
Sakura happily obliged and walked swiftly to her seat. The air about her as she walked to her desk, reeked of elegance, and a pretty smile still graced her features making her face glow with an inner radiance that was just so damn...alluring.  
  
She quickly put her bag, and hat down on her desk yet she never lost that sense of refinement. Chang got right back into what he was saying before and so the class began...  
  
No more than 5 mins after he started, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was faced with a rather cute guy. Her actually reminded her very much of Eriol but he lacked that air of. mystery. around him as Eriol always had.  
  
He grinned confidently at her winking at her. She wanted so badly to roll her eyes but thought better of it. She was slowly turning back around when he finally spoke, "Hey, I'm Michael. My friends call me Mike, and you can call me what ever you feel like." His grin broadened and he winked again.  
  
"Sakura." She paused, not entirely trusting him, " My friends call me Kura, but I don't really know you so you can just call me Yang." She said flashing him a friendly smile, fully intending to turn around but he spoke before she could.  
  
"Ok I understand." He continued grinning and he winked again, Sakura was fighting back the urge to 'ERASE' that stupid grin off his face (A/N: Hint, hint, gee I wonder how she was going to do that? *wink* cough eh-hem cardscough eh-hem ^_^) "So like I was thinking. maybe you'd like a tour of Tomoeda some time? I could show you the fun spots or the most romantic ones." He winked again  
  
"Hmm really? Well I already know my way around, and where everything is. Thanks" she chimed fighting to keep her genki mask in place  
  
"Oh? Care to re-think my offer? Just you, me, and a night on the town." he smirked winking again.  
  
"Umm NO. Oh and is something wrong with your eye?" she couldn't help it. The sarcastic comment just slipped right passed her lips. She noticed a few people snickering around them, so she turned around and focused her attention back on Chang. This guy really irritated her.  
  
  
  
~~~Math~~~  
  
Again Sakura was in the same class as Mike, but at least this time she had Tomoyo, and right now, her mind was fixated on making sure Yuki did NOT recognise her, OR HER AURA!  
  
After he had set the written work for the class, Yuki started to walk around checking people's work and help those who needed it. He was gradually getting closer to Sakura and Madison's desk, and this was making them get a little edgey which didn't go unnoticed by Mike. He smirked and raised his hand pretending to be confused by a question.  
  
Yuki spotted his hand and so he began making his way past Madison and Sakura's desks.  
  
Sakura took extra care of not touching the young teacher as he brushed past her desk and stood in the eisle between her and Mike's desks. Now she was getting very nervous. A single touch could give her identity away in a split second. Even if it wasn't intentional...  
  
Yuki stood straight after finishing explaining the "confusing" question and turned around with a friendly smile on his face. He looked down at Sakura's work, then saw the speed in which she was completeing each question. She never paused to think it through, just kept writing.  
  
"Woah. Ms..." he questioned Sakura  
  
"Yang." she supplied, lifting her head and looking up at him with her innocent, bright green eyes, "Sakura, Yang..." she instantly regretted saying that as his eyes did a double take of her face. His eye's narrowed in on hers, as she kept the innocent face plastered firmly across her features.  
  
She nervously looked back down at her work and took up the pencil in a slightly shaky hand... He looks almost exactly like Yue... it hurts, just to look at him... she fought with her tears as her eyes glazed over.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Yukito asked uncertainly, but she didn't look up. He mentally nudged Yue still staring at the young woman sitting infront of him.  
  
~ *Yaawwwwwnnnn* What Yuki?~  
  
Ummm does this girl look a little familiar too you? or is it just me.... he thought not removing his eyes from the top of the girl's head. he put a hand on her desk pretending to look at her work.  
  
~huh? why the sudden question Yuki?~ asked Yue a little confused  
  
Well it's just... She said her name was Sakura Yang and... I dunno... she looks almost eactly like Kura-chan...  
  
~WHAT?! Can you get her to look up again...~  
  
I guess so... "Eh-hem... Um Ms Yang... You are working extremely quickly, and it seems that you already know this..." he supplied, not really knowing what to say to get her to look up.  
  
"Um... Th-thank you sir... but we have already covered this back in Tokyo high..." she said not lifting her gaze off the book as her hand wrote down the questions and the answers in a time spread of about 5 seconds each. There was complete truth in Yukito's question... Every one of her answers were correct and from the looks of it... she wasn't even thinking of them...  
  
"Oh well that sorta explains it... but um... alright this is a question out of curriosity... don't think of it as coming from a teacher..." he said resting his elbows on the edge of her desk, and putting his chin on them.  
  
Oh god no! He's reacognized me! her brain screamed.  
  
"How can you do them, AND get them right, without thinking for even what looks like a second?" he laughed quietly making her sweat drop and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, promptly cause her eyes to relax and the tears to leave.  
  
"Ahh... I don't know... the answer just comes to me as I'm writing it I guess..." she said nervously, looking up for a split second, then quickly putting her gaze back on the work at hand as she continued.  
  
Long enough look?  
  
~Not really...~  
  
Damn! Do you think it's possible?  
  
~Anything is possible Yuki. You should remember that.~  
  
Oops oh yeah. he laughed sweat dropping, causing everyone to look at him with confused eyes. Sakura did the same, wondering if he was talking with Yue. At the thought of him, her eyes glazed over and she quickly looked back down, busying her mind with her work instead of thoughts of Yue, which would most certainly make her cry.  
  
However Yuki noticed the way her eyes gleamed after a moments thought, looking at him, before she quickly returned to her work. He looked at her with a worried expression but forced himself to return to the front of the room.  
  
Did you notice that?  
  
~Notice what?~  
  
Sakura. I mean that girl. She looked at me for a few seconds then her eyes sorta... got glossy with tears...  
  
~Tears? Why?~  
  
I'm seriously starting to think that she IS OUR Sakura  
  
~hmmm... Maybe. But I don't want to... get my hopes up... until we know for sure... ~  
  
*sigh* Yeah your right. But I dunno... It's just.............. just then the bell rang and Yuki dismissed the class Oh never mind... Go back to sleep  
  
~ *mental shrug* ok Yuki...~ ~(Could it be her?)~ Yue thought to himself, Yuki not hearing it. Yue used his false self's eyes to see the girl packing her things away and her friend, who looked remarkably like the Daidouji girl, came up to her, before they left together.  
  
~~~Lunch~~~  
  
"Wow Kura! You're soo quiet! What's wrong?" Madison whispered to her friend whom was currently playing with her food and had not taken a bite since breakfast.  
  
"A lot of things Madi... Mainly Yue..." she sighed looking her friend directly in the eyes before continuing, "I think Yuki-chan half reacognized me back there in Maths. You know when he let out a laugh for no reason?" Madison nodded slowly, "Well I have the strongest feeling that he was speaking to.....him....*tear*" it hurt to think of him without being able to be wih him. "Yue..."  
  
"oh Kura." Madison frowned, reaching over the lunch table and placing her hand over Sakura's in a comforting gesture "Hey we just gotta get, what, four more cards? Then after that you can be with him... No questions asked." she smiled making Sakura nod and move her hand away, pushing her food to the side, and folding her arms in front of her, resting her head on them to think  
  
That was why she didn't notice the one guy in the world, who's ego was bigger than her old brother, Touya's, walking across the room, headed their way, his friends passing money around behind him. About 20 of his large group of friends, were following behind him, snickering...  
  
"Well hello Sak- I mean Yang." smirked Mike as he took a seat beside Sakura. She slowly looked up and upon seeing who had greeted her, groaned and hid her face, causing his friend to smirk. She was the first girl to turn Mike down and they were enjoying every second of it.  
  
"hello."  
  
"Hi, I'm Madison Taylor, and... you are?" Madison said in her usual happy, and polite manner.  
  
This cause Mike to smirk and Madison instantly didn't like the air around him. True he looked very much like her Eriol but he acted NOTHING like him and he just didn't have that same 'air' around him.  
  
"The names Michael. Friends call me Mike."  
  
"Hello Mike." she said holding out her hand for a hand shake. Instead of shaking it, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. If it were anyone else (especially David) Madison would have blushed at the action, but in this case, she seemed indiferent, although she was fighting the urge to pull her hand back in disgust.  
  
"Pleasure I'm sure. I have a rather... well... strange question but just what did you do to get on my cousins bad side so quickly?" she asked withdrawing her hand, "I mean it normally takes a very arogent, rude, and ANNOYING person, to do that...oh and maybe self-centered too." she smiled innocently. Sakura was silently snickering as were his friends at her question.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I mean I offered to take her on a private tour of Tomoeda and she just... I dunno"  
  
"Ahh... BIG booboo. Sakura is already taken and um... permanently too I might add. It may just be me but you don't seem to fit ANYthing I have described, so that must be it" she giggled nudging Sakura, who looked up,  
  
"What? I'm listening you know? I'm not def." she said sitting back in her chair, and crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Aww lighten up. I bet your angry at yourself cause you declined my RARE offer and think you wont get another chance... Well I'll offer it to you again... Would you like to go for a night on the town with me. A Tour of Tomoeda." he smirked winking twice at Sakura.  
  
"I think you need to see a doctor about your eye.." Sakura stated a matter- of-factly  
  
Madison snorted in a very unlady-like fashon "I take back what I said before. It wasn't JUST the DUMB offer you made... You're arrogent, annoying AND selfcentred." she laughed making his 'friends' grins broaden.  
  
"What?!" he growled standing up and walking over to Madison's side of the table. She repeated what she had said before, very slowly, but also adding the charecteristic's 'Rude', and 'def' to her list. Mike growled and brought his hand back about to hit Madison. "NO ONE talks to ME like that-"  
  
"There's a first for everything." Madison shrugged nonchalently  
  
"Argh!" he was just about to slap her when Sakura's angry voice cut through the intense silence that fell over the cafeteria.  
  
"Touch her and you WILL regret it." she growled standing up and using one of Syaoran's death glares on him.  
  
"Really? And what is a weak little girl like you going to do? Just go back to powdering you cheeks and glossing your lips before you end up breaking a nail or something." smirked one of his 'larger and musclier' friends.  
  
"You have no idea who you're messing with pal. I'll give you one warning. But if you touch her I WILL hurt you." she growled viscously with a look on her face that showed she meant it.  
  
"Aww don't be like that baby. I just gotta teach her a lesson. That's all." he smirked  
  
"Ok. A - I will act as I wish, B - If your 'lesson' involves hurting my COUSIN. Then I will hurt YOU, oh and C - It is strictly YANG to you. Not Sakura. Not Baby. YANG!" she growled, her eye's menacingly fixed on Mike.  
  
"Whatev-"  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded Chang walking up to the only table with people acually speaking.  
  
"Oh nothin Sensei..." he smiled innocently  
  
"Bull shit it's Nothing!" Sakura growled, "It will be a very big something if you're not out of my face in 10 seconds." one look at her face, and even the bravest of guys would be terified. She was still beautiful. Infact her beauty multiplied 10 fold when she got mad but the look she was giving them and the way she spoke to them, was in a way that she was daring him to try something.  
  
"Ms Yang. Calm yourself. Mr Li. Please leave."  
  
"LI!!! You are RELATED to SYAORAN!!" she almost screamed in shock, "To MEILING! FUUTIE! FANREN! FEIMEI! SIEFA! YELAN-SAN!!!"  
  
"Ohh Siefa is my grandmother." he shrugged  
  
"You have GOT to be joking!" she slumped back into her chair making a mental note, to scold Siefa on having such a rude and annoying grandson  
  
"How would YOU know them?" he interogated.  
  
Sakura took a deep calming breath. The last time she got THIS mad, was when the Snow card had taken the wristwatch that Yuki had given her. Needless to say, if she was anymore provoked, she would probably set the fight card loose on the pain-in-the-ass before her. The only thing keeping him safe at the moment... was probably that he was related to the Li family.  
  
"How I know them is NONE of your business." she hissed standing, and taking a few steps away before she turned and looked at them again, "Oh and know ONE thing. The ONLY thing that is keeping me from taking all my anger, sorrow,and frustration out on YOU is the fact that you are related to them. Don't push me." and with one last glare at Mike she left the cafeteria.  
  
"You are one lucky asshole you know that? She has only EVER gotten that mad before... Once. Let's just say the person who pissed her off, was feeling pain for a very long time." it was half true. Snow card did sorta feel pain. I Think and Madison stood and left after her cousin to calm her down a litte.  
  
"Mr Li Go to my office and wait there. I will be there shortly to discus the harassment of other students. Some annonymos people have come forth and accused you of bullying, harassment and 1 acused you of seual abuse. I think it's needless to say, that this is VERY serious...The principal is waiting for you." he sighed leaving the cafeteria in search of the two girls. He was curious who made Sakura so mad before and what happened then AND what had just happened now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison found Sakura on the roof of the school staring out onto the field as the soccer team assembled for practise.  
  
"Kura? You cooled down?"  
  
"Yeah. It's safe to be near me now." she joked turning and smiling at her best friend and former cousin.  
  
"Ok. Good." she declared giggling as she sat beside Sakura. They remained in silence for a long time until they heard Chang's voice from behind them...  
  
"What are you two thinking about?"  
  
Sakura spun around and smiled softly, "Not much... Just enjoying the view." a wind picked up, blowing both Sakura and Madison's hair, and also making their skirts pool around them. Chang had to work hard to keep from staring at Sakura, as he moved and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey I'm curious who was the last person who got you this mad. Madison said they were in pain for a long time. What did you do to whoever it was."  
  
Sakura looked at him then began to giggle. "the last person that pissed me off so much was actually the clow card, The Snowy. I was 10 years old in my last life and me and Syaoran were chasing it. Somehow it got a hold of my brand new watch that my crush had given me as a present and a got really mad... I set the firey card loose on it and used it to melt all of the snow. According to Kero and Syaoran it was really "SCARY" Actually I was honestly considering setting the fight loose on Mike... That is until I found out he was related to the LI's. My best friends other that Madi are the Li's and Yelan is like the mother I never had... So I can't hurt Siefa's grandson. It like, just wouldn't be right." she sighed looking at the soccer practise  
  
"Ooohhhh. I see." he laughed, "I'd feel sorry for Mike if you ever get the ok to hurt him."he nearly lost his balance laughing, until Sakura had to hold onto him to keep him from falling...  
  
~~~After School~~~  
  
Sakura and Madison were currently having a splashing contest in the hotel pool, and Sakura was winning off course. It took them 10 mins to call a truse and swim to the spa side of the pool, giggling like mad.  
  
"I wish Sam and Liana could join us." Sakura sighed resting her head back on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Yeah. But cheer up. They can start to do this sort of thing in a week's time! They just have to rest now. The hospital let's them out in 3 days. We will -" but Sakura held up her hand to hush Madison as she closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Oh no CLOW CARD!" she said anxiously. She closed her eye's again, and concentrated hard on Chang. CHANG! Come to the Hotel quick! And Bring the book! I sense a card! It may even be 2!!  
  
OK I'm on my way! she heard his minds voice answer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Chang's P.O.V.~~~  
  
It took me about 10 mins to get to the hotel. And when I managed to get to the pool, the scene I was greeted with would have been very comical if it wasn't so serious...  
  
Sakura was lying at the edge of the pool, trying to catch her breath... Madison was currently swimming for her life inside the pool, as a sort of whirlwind was creaing a water funnel and sucking her into it, pulling her under a little.  
  
"MADISON!!" came Sakura's sweet voice as she screamed after her friend.  
  
"h-help!" She screamed back  
  
"hey hold on girls! Sakura I've got the book!" I yelled bringing sakura's attention to me as i tossed the book over to Sakura.  
  
She pulled out two cards. I couldn't see which two, but she snapped the book shut, and struggled to her feet afterwards, summoning the cards which turned out to be the float and the freeze. The her sweet voice rang through my ears again as she gave them their orders... "Float card! Help Madison out of the water! Freeze!! Once she is out... freeze the water!! RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!"  
  
Both cards flew out but freeze paused in mid air as float took madison out of the water. Seeing her completely out, Freeze flew down and began to turn the water into ice. Soon water's visible form appeared but it was not alone. The windy was hovering next to it and my eye's grew wide as I saw them charge at the weak Sakura, who was currently on her hands and knee's attempting to catch her breath again.  
  
Instincts took over as I bolted, full speed, and pushed her out of the way. I was pretty lucky as the windy only blew me into a beach chair. I saw the beautiful emerald eyed girl gasp as she jolted to her feet and hurried to my side  
  
"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" she exclaimed, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I'm fine... Just get those cards to realize who you are dammit before they turn on Madison." I replied as I began to sit up.  
  
"Right." she smiled, a determind look in her eyes, as she lifted her hand and pointed at the two cards. I was just about to ask what she was doing but it was then that I saw the thin pink string of compacted aura, drifting from her finger, to the clow cards.  
  
They both froze in mid air, turning and staring with wide eyes at her. Immediately they flew down, looking as though they were going to attack but they stopped and bowed infront of her and me...  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~  
  
Watery and Windy flew down and bowed in front of Sakura. Their minds' voices' begged Sakura for forgiveness because they had not realized it was her.  
  
"It's ok guys!" she said in her usual cheery voice, "You didn't know but NEVER try and drown Tomoyo again or there'll be trouble..." she grinned as they both nodded and returned to card form, floating in front of her, waiting to be picked up and acknowledged as part of the deck again.  
  
Sakura helped Chang up and they quickly made their way over to Madison who was breathing heavily on the floor, the Float card lying next to her.  
  
"Madi! MAdi are you ok?" Sakura breathed gently shaking the girl. Chang lifted her wrist and placed two finger's on it checking her pulse.  
  
"She is fine. Probably just asleep from the energy drain she had when she was struggling to get out." he concluded picking her up and resting her on a bench. It was only then that he noticed how they were both dressed. Madison was in a skimpy lilac coloured bikini and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, with locks of wet hair, falling to frame her lovely face. Sakura was in a skimpy green bikini that really brought out the colour of her eyes and she also had her hair up in a high ponytail with locks falling to fram her face. And the fact the both girls were wet and made them look Very sexy, didn't help Chang in his battle against his blush or his thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok Chang?" he heard a sweet voice ringing in through his ears and only then had he noticed that his eyes were closed, his cheeks were burning red, and his breathing came in short.  
  
"Ah... Yeah just the aftermath of the umm... the impact! That's it! The after-effects of the fall!" he assured her although she was no where near convinced by his story.  
  
"Ok well can you help me bring Madison up to the room..." she looked at him with an adorable puupy dog face that he couldn't resist.  
  
"Oh alright. But you have to lead the way since I have no idea what room number you guys are in." he sighed picking up Madison's unconcious body, as Sakura draped her towel over her friend and rwrapped another one around herself.  
  
"ok come on... this way! We are in room 217!" she smiled brightly leading him to the elevator...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK!!!!! Strange chappy I KNOW!! but I'm prety sure I can get on with the actual story now. I've set up the most important things so I don't think the story will be confusing. Again, Mike is gonna be used again in the story.......not for a main char.... but someone I can hurt without feeling bad^_^ hehe!! Oh well R+R for me and I'll be inspired to write my chaps faster! As for me... I'm going to sleep! It's 3 in the morning and I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard here!  
  
Ja^_^ 


	9. Six DownTwo To Go, A New Enemy, And Two ...

I Need You For More Than A Life-Time  
  
  
  
  
  
HI ALL!!! ^_^ Gomen about the delay in the chapter, but I've now got 2 stories to take care of... I know I shouldn't have, but the idea was haunting me so I had to see how well it would do... Gomen nasai ( I think that's how u spell it...)  
  
CHERRY: I BAAAA-AAAACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
SAKURA: Noooo Run for your lives!!!  
  
CHERRY: That is cruel!  
  
SAKURA: Gomen... Can't help myself....  
  
CHERRY: What eva... ok the votes are in and tallied... This fic may not or may have a lime... I've been getting a lot of requests in my email, to Not ruin the fic with "senseless nonsense" but I've also had a lot saying they want one cause there aren't that many with Limes the votes stand like this -  
  
  
  
Lime -25  
  
NO Lime - 25  
  
  
  
SAKURA: Oh well... IT's a TIE!  
  
CHERRY: But wait, When I said lime, I meant descriptive... so now all I'm gonna do is get them up to the bed... capeesh? Unless I get votes saying yes they want description... But I will say it again I WILL NOT BE WRITING THE LIME/LEMON... A friend who is older and has experience with that sort of 'thing' will be... Capish?  
  
SAKURA: Oh... ok then... I guess we'll live with that...  
  
CHERRY: Yep! Ok on with the story now....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Six Down...Two To Go, A New Enemy, And Two Shocks In Less Than Half A Day  
  
  
  
  
  
The next two weeks of school went by without a singal disturbance from any cards... And Sakura was seriously considering letting her aura flow out to bring them to her...  
  
"Sakura if you even want to THINK about doing the final judgement then don't even give it a second thought." warned Madison  
  
"I know, but... I can't wait much longer! I've already waited 17 years! It hurts to see Yuki and not him!"  
  
"I know... It's up to you Saku..."  
  
Sakura buried her head in her pillow... close to tears...  
  
"Hey guys... What's wrong with Kura?" asked Sam walking in with Liana  
  
"It's nothing guys! Just home-sick..." Madison smiled  
  
"Oh don't worry Kura! Look! mail from home!" Liana smiled passing Madison a letter and then handing a letter to Sakura,  
  
Plastering a fake, excited look on her face, she lifted her head out of the pillow, and took the letter "Thanks!!" she ripped open the letter and began to read :  
  
Dear Sakura-chan  
  
How are things going for you? We miss you terribly over here...It's to quiet in the mornings now, without your mad rushing to get to the bus stop. I'm afraid not everything is good here... Grandpa had a stroke and is in the hospital, but he is stable now. He is going to be fine... Anyways , keep out of trouble and don't get mixed up with a bad group of kids...  
  
Missing you like crazy!  
  
Love, Mum and Dad  
  
P.S. Don't worry about anything, we just thought you should know. Ja!  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She damn near screamed  
  
"What's wrong Kura-chan?" Sam and Liana rushed to her bed as Madison hugged her after reading the letter over her shoulder, "M-my grandfather had a s-s- stroke!"  
  
"It's ok calm down Sakura... She told you he is stable... He is fine now." soothed Madison rocking her back and forth in the hug.  
  
The other two girls soon joined the hug and they sat here for a while, until her tears slowly stopped. "Thaks guys... You're the best!" sighed Sakura staying in the hug for a few more minuets until they all slowly got up... "Ok so it's Saturday... What do you all wanna do?!"  
  
"We were invited to the movies by two really cute guys... wanna come?" asked Liana with a giggle  
  
"No it's cool! Go on... have fun!"  
  
"Ok, if you're sure... then byebye!" smiled Sam waving as she and Liana bolted out of the room.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Sakura turned to Madison, "Wanna go to the haven?"  
  
"YEAH! Come on let's go."  
  
Both got up and were about to leave when the phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
'Hello, is this Ms Yang or Ms Tailor?'  
  
"Yes I'm Sakura."  
  
'Oh ok Ms yang, there is a man here by the name of Chang asking for you and your room mate.'  
  
"Chang? Ok we'll be right down..."  
  
'Ok thank you.'  
  
Sakura put the phone down with a sigh as Madison gave her a quizical look, "Who was that?"  
  
"The receptionest... Chang is down there..."  
  
"Oh ok. Come on, maybe he'll come too."  
  
"Maybe." and they walked out of the room, locking the door behind them...  
  
~~~At the reception desk~~~  
  
"So... how do you know Madi and Kura?" asked one of the students, in the exchange program  
  
"They're good friends..." he said ignoring her as she continued to flirt with him  
  
"Really? Where'd you meet?"  
  
"That is my business." he stated shortly.  
  
"Aww... not much of a talker huh?"  
  
He chose not to answer that remark. "Hey Chang!" came two voices from the elevators.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up! That's not very nice." Madison said in a mock/harsh voice but her eyes were laughing  
  
"Well I'm off... See ya around hot stuff." smiled the blonde, before walking to the elevators. At this Madison and Sakura couldn't stop themselves any more, and they began to laugh hard, while Chang sweat- dropped  
  
"Someone was getting friendly with Lin." Sakura finally said, after catching her breath  
  
"No. She's annoying me though."  
  
"Righto... Wanna come to the haven with us? We were just heading down there right now..." at that statement, Chang's face lit up  
  
"Hell YES!"  
  
"Ok calm down..." Sakura giggled putting a hand on his shoulder, to steady herself from falling cause she was laughing too hard, a slight blush crept to Chang's cheeks which didn't escap the ever-so-watchful eyes of Madison Tailor, making her frown a little.  
  
~~~At the entrance to the 'Haven'~~~  
  
Chang was just about to jump through the portal when Sakura held her hand up to stop him. He looked at her strangely then got a serious look on his face. he knew that feeling.  
  
"Card?" asked Madison gripping her camera. When both nodded she squealed and pulled out the camera, instantly starting to record Sakura and Chang. "Finally! This is the first card in 2 whole weeks!"  
  
"Yeah... wonder what they've been up too..." -Chang-  
  
"I think I know... You know how the 'Haven' is our little vacation spot?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"Well The Snowy told me the outside area was sort of their little Haven... They were probably there..." she paused looking around, "I mean, this is the entrance..."  
  
"You're right Kura... It make perfect sense!" grinned Madison focusing the camera on both her and chang who were standing by the lake looking around... They both gave each other curt nods and moved out searching the area.  
  
Sakura turned around after a good ten minuets and froze... recognising the glowing butterfly anywhere...But wait... GLOWING? Isn't it the dream? she walked slowly over to it's purch. She let her aura flow into a string keeping it from fluttering off... She smiled softly as she walked over and touched one of it's beautiful wings... She could feel the excitement from the card or cards.  
  
A second later the butterfly flew up and it and a glowing light separated turning into the two visible forms of the Dream and the Glow.  
  
Sakura smiled softly. She didn't know two cards could merge forms. Hell living with them for four centuries wasn't enough. She was still learning more about them.  
  
Both cards bowed simultaniously. Master... We have missed you. she heard The Dream's voice float into her mind.  
  
I've missed you guys too. she paused, being struck by a sudden thought, Do you two know where the others are? The Earthy and The Firey?  
  
There was a pase before she heard glow's squeaky voice, Mistress, Earthy is in there, and I am not sure where the firey is...  
  
"THANKYOU!!!" she exclaimed jumping gleefully into the air making Chang, look at her strangely. She smiled as they turned into cards and flew into her hands. Turning she grinned broadly, "Earthy's inside!! But they don't know where firey has gotten to." she grinned, bolting into the entrance.  
  
"Ok I know she really wants to get those cards back but why the eagerness? I mean she is in a rush to get it over with... Why?" Chang didn't realize he had spoken his thoughts out aloud.  
  
"Because she can't wait to see a certain person when she's done." sighed Madison  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Nope. Who can't she wait to see?"  
  
"You know the second guardian? The guardian of the moon? Yue?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Madison took a deep breath not really sure what to expect after she told him, "You see that ring, that she is always wearing?" she paused recieving a slow nod, "that is her wedding band. After the final judgement, Yue began to fall for Sakura, and visca versa... After our other best friend... Syaoran Li died, she blocked herself off from the rest of the world cause all her loved ones were dying around her. The only person she'd talk to was Yue...eventually the idiot told her how he felt and she told him... about a year later, he proposed and they got married..." she saw the shock register in his face, sighing inwardly that he didn't go off ranting... "She can't wait till the final judgement to see him. You know your fellow teacher, Yukito Tsuikiro(Sp?)?" another slow nod was his answer, "He was Sakura's first crush and also happens to be Yue's false form. He has a totally different soul, thanks to Clow, and the Yukito you know is just a shadow of the real one that died when we were 32."  
  
"But- But- But-"  
  
"But what?" she paused, and angry look filting across her eyes though she kept her cool composure, "Look Chang, I know you have feelings for Sakura. Hell most of the guys who meet her end up having feelings for her. But she is already taken. She may be naive but I'm not. I see you blush when she touches you, stutter when she's close, but her heart already belongs to YUE. Don't try and change that because you'll only end up hurting her. And if you hurt her, you make ME angry. It's not good to have me angry. Not when I was the only woman who could ever handle Clow Reed's reincarnation. Eriol Hiiragizawa was my Husband." she said the last sentence barely above a whisper, tears, beginning to cloud her vision.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help what I feel Madison." Chang sighed looking down at the ground, "But I'll try not to show it... For both your sakes."  
  
Madison smiled softly, "Thank you Chang." she rested her hand on his shoulder, "And I'm sorry... You've got you're someone out there... Somewhere... and I'm posotive you'll find them. (A/N: Ok totally off the story here but note that I said them. Meaning it could be guy or girl. I am not against any M/M relationships or F/F. Everyone has a right to fall in love with who they want)  
  
"It's ok... If Sakura's happy...I'm happy." he smiled gently, walking through the portal with her...  
  
  
  
~~~Somewhere In A Dark Room~~~  
  
A candle shone lonsomely in the middle of a round table, 4 people, sitting around it, heads hidden in the shadows.  
  
"What is our next move to find the book?" the person seated at the north end of the table asked his comrads. (Gonna call him 'N' until ya'll find out who it is ;D )  
  
"We Keep an ear open and an eye out. It could be anywhere. For it is no longer in the library." The one sitting on the south side stated (A/N: This can be 'S') {SAKURA: Oh how origanal *sarcasm*}  
  
"These new exchange students... One of them could be her reincarnation..." W stated (A/N: bet you can't guess where he's sitting ^_*)  
  
"Yes. I believe she may be one of these two..." E pulled out two pictures and pushes them into the light of the candle.  
  
"Ah yes... Madison Taylor and Sakura Yang." S smirked, "I hear you've taken interest in one of them... do NOT let it get in the way of our mission!"  
  
"Don't worry... I'm only toying around." E smirked evilly  
  
"So what do we do if she is one of them?" Asked W amusement coated thick in amusement.  
  
"Well, we'll force her to open the book... and then we kill her," N laughed  
  
"Sounds good to me." grinned E, standing and evaporating.  
  
"Righto I'm going back to my place now." sighed S  
  
"OK I'm coming, " -W-  
  
Once only N was left in the room he began to laugh that well known evil villan laugh of his, "Soon your power and your cards will be mine cardmistress! No one can stop me! You will not have the time to prepare once I've found you!! Muhahahahahaha!!!!" amd then her too vanished.  
  
~~~With Yue (Hidden From Yuki's thoughs)~~~  
  
If that girl was Sakura... She would have told me by now. But what if she can't remember!! ARGH!!! I'm so confused!!  
  
Yue had never openly mourned. Yes he cried over her after but it was tears of emptiness. Not tears of loss... His love had promised to return and he knew she would... so he never felt as though he lost her.  
  
Sakura! KAMI I NEED YOU HERE... NOW! Kami please be merciful... I feel as hough part of me has been ripped away. As though part of my heart and soul are missing and in their place is a void twice the size as the hole itself... Cherry Blossom... When are you going to return to me? he questioned brokenly...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe!!! Finally I gave Chang a clue!! bout time to ne? :)  
  
  
  
So.... Yeah I know it's a bit short but at least I updated! I mean I'm on complete writers block at the moment!!! Anyways... Review and give me lots of ideas cause I need something to get me going!!! The better idea's you give me... the better the story will get... So R+R now! before you forget^_^  
  
  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	10. The Final Judgement

BI Need You For More Than A Life-TimeB  
CHERRY: Hey!!!! I'mBack with another chap! Yeah, yeah , yeah I know it took 2 centuries, but I've finaly updated *everyone celebrates*  
  
SAKURA: Yeah and we are trying to capture the cards A.S.A.P cause this fic is much longer than I ever intended but HEY!! Who's complaining?!!!^_^  
  
CHERRY: Yep at least I hope you're not!! ^_*  
  
SAKURA: Oh well... I still can't figure out what to do about the Lime chap. The votes stand as thus...  
  
Lime: 35  
  
No Lime: 33  
  
CHERRY: Sheesh talk about a close tally!! The poll is closed and sadly, (for those who wanted no lime) there will be lime. And it may or may not be in this chapter.^_^  
  
SAKURA:Yeah, we dun know but it IS Cherry's fic after all.  
  
OK we are going to continue the fic now, before we start babbling about nothing. I know you people want that story!  
Chapter 9 - The Final Judgement  
"Sakura, hold still or I might prick you!!!" exclaimed Madison as she was adjusting the costume she was making for her friend to capture the Fiery. Earthy had come to her willingly only hours ago and now she was fixing the sexy outfit.  
  
It was basically an all black, halter-neck cat-suit, with a black mask, that had an embroided pink cherry blossom in the top right hand corner, to cover the area around Sakura's eyes and her nose the suit had pink embroided cherry blossoms placed strategicly all over it, and clung to her figure prettily. It was modest yet still VERY alluring. And matched the ring that was on Sakura's black gloved finger which was a gold band,with white gold poured into ingravings of vines, that went the whole way around the ring, and on the very top was a diamond cherry blossom.  
  
Sakura had her hair up in a high ponytail, with little Cherry blossoms woven through it, and had glittery pink eyeshadow, and lucious pink lip- gloss on, making her look like a goddess.  
  
Chang was watching them from the couch with a sad and disappointed look on his face. He turned to the news when he heard the reporter say something that caught his attention.  
  
"And this just in. Strange fires have burst out of nowhere and are attacking anyone in site. Also a strange creature has been seen nearby, apparently controlling it, here is Sally with more."  
  
"Yes thank you Sandra. Here at Tomoeda high, many fires have been exploding from thin air. Witnesses have reported a strange creature with fire for hair, and skin as pale as the moon, flying around and attacking all in site... We'll be back with more updates later on in the night."  
  
"ahh.... girls... um I think I just found the Firey..."  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE?!!!" exclaimed Sakura as Madison finished adjusting the back so it fit like a second skin to her.  
  
"Tomoeda high... it's attacking everyone and thing in site, according to the news..." he pointed to the tv.  
  
"Then let's go!!" exclaimed Sakura. Madison quickly cut the thread, indicating she was finished. All three left the haven in record time, headed straight for their school.  
  
~~~Tomoeda High~~~  
  
Madison stood back at a distance and taped Sakura and Chang, as they cautiously looked around, "Chang go hide, this is my battle... not yours."  
  
"What do you mean your battle? You wont have to fight."  
  
"It's not the firey I'm talking about..." she whispered as a strong gust of wind blew.  
  
"No, you may need some help." he insisted  
  
"Chang PLEASE! I need to do this alone. It's not just the fact that they are my cards... it's more the fact that this itself is a test. A test that I wish to- no, need- to pass alone." she begged, eyes full of hope, sorrow, anxiety, and guilt but most of all... anticipation and need.  
  
"Sakura... I just can't, alright? I will stand aside but until then, please just let me help you."  
  
Sighing deeply, she slowly nodded, "ok then, split up, and look for the card... don't release the key unless you ABSOLUTELY HAVE to. Ok?, and keep the cards with you for now, all I need is the snowy." she commanded, opening the book, taking out the deck, and removing the Snowy, before giving the rest to Chang. Firey was a very stubborn card. She may have to take up Snowy's offer on convincing the rest after all.  
  
Using cat-like grace and speed, Sakura slipped from shadow into shadow, to avoid being seen. It was only about 2 minuets ago that she had noticed Yukito sitting on the bench eating like there's no tomorrow. I just hope he wont recognise me until after this is all over. she began to walk backwards and then turned around, only to come face to face with none other than...  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I think the better question is what are you?" he asked taking his time to look her over, and gave a low whistle, "Where are you going babe? A robery? Though I may add that this looks very hot on you, but I'd prefer it off of you, while your-" a hard slap rang out and caused Yukito to look over at the shadows. Listening carefully, he heard two voices. One female, and the other male.  
  
"Ever even suggest that again and I will kill you. I don't care if you are related to the Li family or not. Now get out of my way." the female voice growled , anger lining it like it were to kill someone.  
  
"Sorry babe, but you got me expelled, and you've left me all psyced up after seeing you in that. Babe, I want some relief. He pinned Sakura to the wall, and roughly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Coming out of her shock, Sakura kneed him where the sun don't shine, and tripped him so he landed on the floor. Kneeling down on his gut, purposely putting enough presure to hurt, but not enough to kill, "I warned you Li. You are a disgrace to your family you horny bastered. I swear, next time I see Siefa, I'm gonna give her an earfull, about breeding little pricks like you." she pressed two fingers to his navel and twisted, paralizing him from the waist down. "When I'm finished here, I'll undo that, but if you can figure it out yourself, then your free to leave anytime, I don't give a damn." slapping him one more time, she got up, and walked off, still using the shadows to cover her.  
  
By now Yukito was getting worried. All noise had stopped, so he got up, leaving his food, and walked over to see what had happened. He found a unconcious Michael Li, lying on the floor. Shaking his head, he noticed a little hair ornament, in the shap of a cherry blossom on the floor, Yue, looky here. This guy must have been hitting on some girl. Talk about a big discrace to the Li familiy.  
  
~Indeed he is. WAIT! Is that a cherry blossom?~  
  
Yeah, it's crystal too yuki said in confusion IT's like something Sakura- chan would wear.  
  
~yes it is. Yuki there is something you must know. The cards have been captured all but 1, once the last card is caught, you will go back to the others...I'm sorry~  
  
that's alright. As long as you and Sakura-chan are happy again, I'll be happy for you.  
  
~Thank you Yuki.~  
  
Yukito turned and walked off in the direction of the fires, ready to get this would be master to forget. (A/N: Ok for once I ain't gonna say how Sakura catches the card, but rather what Yue is doing while the last card is being captured ^_^)  
  
He walked up and slipped to the side of the school, sitting on a bench that wasn't on fire, to watch. There was a masked figure, a girl from what he could see, with agility that could rival Sakura's, dodging flame after flame, while a man with the Star staff, used the watery to put out the fires. He saw Kero, who noticed him and flew over, sitting beside him in his compulsary stuffed animal form. "Hi Yukito. Yue." he smiled sadly at them  
  
"Kero you were ignorant. I will accept NO other master than Sakura. You knew that, yet you still let the book be opened." stated Yuki, saying what Yue had told him to.  
  
"Yue I'm sorry but... well I have my reasons for letting the book open. This time, it wasn't an accident. I swear. You'll thank me for this." he said softly, so Yue barely caught it.  
  
They turned their attention back to the capture being made in front of them and saw the man with the staff reconcile it and step back next to a cloaked girl with a video camera. A man stepped out behind Yue and rested a hand on Yukito's shoulder, "Do not worry old friend. You will see you're cherry blossom again. Mark my words Yue, it will not be long now." springing up from his seat, Yuki spun around to be faced with none other then a man who looked just like Clow reed.  
  
"C-Clow?" asked Kero  
  
"Come now Keroberos. I may look like him but isn't there another who did aswell?" asked the mysterious boy.  
  
"But you have Clow-sama's aura!" exclaimed Yukito softly as to not disturb the battle raging behind them.  
  
"But didn't two others as well?" he asked with mirth playing in his ice blue eyes  
  
(A/N:Ok and now... back by popular demand...)  
  
"Master you found them, hey Yuki! Oh! kero! You look SO cute like that!!!"Exclaimed a butterfly-like woman, zooming up and tackling the two to the floor in a hug. "Long time no see!!"  
  
"Ruby. Get off them."  
  
"Don't be mean Suppi-chan! You can't say you didn't miss them!" grinned the woman, letting go, and standing back grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"My name is not SUPPI! IT is Spinel! USE IT!" yelled the blue/black panther with butterfly wings too.  
  
"Awww but Suppi-"  
  
"ENOUGH. Quiet." said the man.  
  
"Hii-Hiiragizawa?!" asked Yuki in a voice not his own.  
  
Smiling the man nodded. "Yes it's me alright. I had to go take care of a growing problem here."  
  
"And that is?" asked Kero  
  
"Well..."  
  
~*(FLASHBACK)*~  
  
The three men and 1 woman returned to their seats in the dark room. (A/N: There are too many fics with Sakura having to fight many people so I'm gonna change that...the enemy is gonna die HERE)  
  
" Dean, we can't wait much longer, when shall we strike?!" exclaimed the Natasha, touching her husbands hand across the table. not noticing the presence of an extra member.  
  
"Aunt, please have patience, David and I are working on it right?"  
  
"Yes Michael. Natasha, the dark haired one... Daidouji's reincarrnation, is like putty in my hands. She does not know of Hiiragiziwa's rebirth, so she thinks she needs to try and be happy again. And thanks to my acting skills, she believes I can give her that happiness. I wish I could see Hiiragiziwa's face when he learns how his wife betrayed him. Well he'll be hearing my twisted version, so there is no chance he'd forgive her that is!" grinned David, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Your wish is my command." said a deadly voice from behind him, and suddenly all torches flared to life, revealing one thoroughly pissed Eriol. "But I know the truth now, and I'm happy she attempted to move on. It would have done her good had I not been reborn myself. But I'm afraid your time is up. Say hello to Hades for me..." a blue-navy dome surrounded David and he screamed in agony as his life force was sucked dry from him.  
  
The other three got up to run, but were confronted by a panther and a Woman, "Going somewhere?" they asked and the other three back up readying magical attacks, but in doing this, it gave Eriol grounds to attack them too, "Goodbye. Go join your friend in hell." growled Eriol, and the same dome, surrounded the three and their screams joined that of their friend's. Eriol pulled up a chair and sat down, watching to make sure each of them died. No one hurt the people he cared about without paying.  
  
ESPECIALLY her.  
  
~*(END FLASHBACK)*~  
  
"...That's what happened. They are gone. I made sure they had died and before I left, I conjured a furnace, and threw them in so they could not be revived in any way, shape or form.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-sama. But now we have another problem on our hands... a man has opened the book and has all cards but one." said Yuki ~Daidouji's incarnation?~ asked Yue  
  
Beat's me  
  
"Things are not always what they seem Yukito. All will be revealed after the final judgement.  
  
"But-" Yukito was cut off as he fainted. Ruby caught him as wings encased Kero.  
  
"I believe we should hide for now..." said Spinel.  
  
"Indeed. Come Ruby Moon." said Eriol. Ruby gently place Yukito on the floor as he began to flicker. and they ran into the bushes, hiding from view.  
  
~~~With Sakura, and Chang~~~  
  
"Ok, Chang you promised me you wouldn't interfere. Please go to Madison." Sakura said when she had gotten a hold of the firey.  
  
"Ok Sakura... but take this. I don't deserve to be called a Master of the cards. You are the only one they would ever listen to." he handed Sakura the cards and the star staff. "Good luck Sakura." he smiled hugging her.  
  
"Thank you Chang." she whispered, hugging him back then moving away. and bowing, "You have my respect. When we first met, I never thought I'd say this, but I admire you in somethings. Like being able to give things up that were so important to you... that is something I could never do she smiled softly at him, then turned to Madison who nodded. She faced Kero whom had transformed into his true form. Chang's jaw dropped, "Hey Kero! Looking good as always," grinned Sakura planting a kiss ontop of his head.  
  
"Of course," he laughed, ego kicking in.,  
  
"S-chan, be careful. He doesn't know it's you, and he doesn't want another master other than you."  
  
Smiling, Sakura crouched down, "I understand Kero, but I have to do this, besides last time he didn't want me for a master and I still won, let's hope I still got it." she winked, hugging the beast before straightening again, "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, stars card recognise your former might, and redraw your energy, from my light!!!" she yelled as she tossed all of the cards into the air. Her staff glowed and reformed into a much more elegant staff, to fit her needs. The staff was longer, and the star was now more elegant instead of chubby. also, in the top point, was now a diamond.  
  
Giving her staff the once over as the cards drew their energy from her, her eyes widened. Oh my lord! 1 diamond = one reincarnation... didn't Eriol say that once all the points were filled, and the centre gained a diamond, the cards would fuse with me and I would become immortal? This is what he meant! her mind screamed, heart light as a feather, When that time comes my love, you shall feel no more grief. I swear it  
  
Smiling, she held out her hand, and the cards all glowed, slipping one on top of the other into her palm. Just then the symbol of the Sakura cards appeard under Yuki and he floated up into the air. Wings encased him and a bright light flitted throught the school. When the light died down there stood what could only be an angel.  
  
Chang's jaw hit the floor as he saw his co-worker turn into the most hansome angel he'd ever seen. He was straight himself but he could see why Sakura fell for him. Wait no she wasn't so shallow. He must be very kind and must have a beautiful soul...  
  
Yue felt his transformation finish, as Yukito returned to his love in heaven. ~Good-bye Yuki.~  
  
Thanks for the taste of life again Yue, it was really refreshing. Good luck!  
  
~Thankyou I may just need it.~ "I am Yue, second gardien of The Sakura cards. Unlike Keroberos, I am unwilling to accept a new master until Sakura herself is re-incarnated. However. You have proven yourself against the cards, and have captured them all. This entitles you to challenge me for the right to master them. If you beat me, then you will be the master of the Sakura cards, and they will answer only to you, but if you lose, all your memories of the cards will be erased, and everything to do with it."  
  
Nodding slightly, Sakura looked over at Kero nervously, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It doesn't matter. If she begins to fail, she'll just let out her aura. She just COULDN'T forget Yue! "Keroberos has told me of the risks to facing you, but I stand by my title. I chalenge you, Yue."  
  
Her voice... so much like Sakura's "What is your name, you who issues this challenge?"  
  
Oh-ohhh... if I tell him Sakura, he may figure out it's me! What to do, What to do!!... oh! I know! "Ying-fa... Ying-fa Yang."  
  
"Very well." and all her cards floated up out of her hand, and hovered in between her and Yue. "Card of the Sakura deck, this girl, Ying-fa, wishes to take over the roll of your master, but to do this she must defeat me, for I am the rightful Judge. Ying-fa has issued the challenge, we shall now see the out-come..."  
  
Ok Sakura get a grip. Just because you want to go over there and kiss the hell out of him, doesn't mean you can! Don't you think that may be just that little bit suspicious!  
  
All the cards floated towards her and landed in a pile on her palm.  
  
"Begin!" he commanded and floated up onto the roof of the school, Sakura repelled his magic, which surprised him, using the fly to follow him onto the roof. "Let's see how well you fair." he created the ice shards and they flew towards her by the hundreds,  
  
Shield card. Protect me from Yue's blind rage, Release and dispell! she threw the shield card up in the air and touched it with the tip of her staff. The next thing she knew, there was a bubble like sphere surrounding her, and the ice shards were bouncing off it.  
  
"Impressive, but let's see how you fair against this," raising his arm and dropping it, a bow of pure energy appear infront of him. He created an arrow and began to aim.  
  
Summoning the Through card, She made herself like a ghost, allowing the arrow to pass through her with out being harmed.  
  
In pure and blind rage, anger and sadness, Yue summond forth a Silver sword. Sakura could feel the pure energy it emitted, and sighed, she had to end this soon, before either of them got hurt.  
  
Putting the Through away, Sakura brought forth the Fly and the Sword Aid me in protecting myself. Sword! Fly! Release and dispell! Flying into the night sky, Sakura gripped the sword tightly in her right hand as she put the rest of her cards away in he mini bag, attached to her side. Let's see if Yue's training me paid off.  
  
Yue followed 'Ying-fa' into the air, She is good. Very good. I hope I am strong enough to defeat her. No. I must beat her.For Sakura. For MY Cherry Blossom,  
  
Flying straight for her, Yue engaged Sakura in mili-combat for a long time, each getting the upper hand, but quickly loosing it, then re-gaining it, and losing it again. And so it went on for 20 minuets, until finally, Yue knocked the sword from Sakura's hand, then used blind energy to knock her back onto the roof, hard. "Oww...that hurt." she mumbled softly, though Yue still heard it. He smirked.  
  
Sakura re-called the Fly and frowned, " Are you hurt?" she asked the card softly. Glowing brightly the card informed her it was ok. "Alright, good." standing up, Sakura took out the Float, Float can you do me a REALLY big favour? Can you bring me the Star staff from down there on the ground? Please? throwing the card over the edge of the building, she noted that Yue gave her a strange look but said nothing readying himself to attack again. Hurry, it is in the form of a sword!  
  
"You are good, I must admit, but unfortunately, not good enough."  
  
"Maybe. But a word of advice." smiled Sakura, noticing the small flash of light. and the Float slowly rising towards her, with the sword in it's grasp, "Never... underestimate... your... opponent." as she said the last word, Float dropped the sword in her hand, before returning to card form. Return to your power confined. Sword!  
  
Her sword turned back into a staff, as she put her hand into her little bag, bringing out 11 cards.  
  
Windy, Water, Earth, Shadow, Wood, Power, Freeze, Light, Dark, Sand, Lock. Work together to capture and restrain Yue, but please do not hurt him She threw up all 11 cards and touched the tip of her staff to each. summoning them to her preasence.  
  
This girl is crazy. Summoning 12 cards at once, this could kill her.  
  
Windy Wrapped herself, tightly around Yue, and Water locked his wrists, legs and wings in place. Wood, strengthened the hold on him, with the help of Shadow, Light and Dark. Power stood on the ground, waiting to lower him safely. Once Power had put Yue down, Sandy took action and turned the roof into quicksand, stopping his descent only when Yue, was stuck up to his neck. Watery soaked the sand and Freeze turned it to ice, while the Lock, held him in place. Earth's rocks, came up and formed a cage like, barrier around him, effectively stopping his possible escape.  
  
Smiling sadly at her love, Sakura summond the Cards back to her, and returned all 12 (this includes the shield) to Card form. "I win." she stood proudly, while the cards hovered around her happily, "I've earned my right to be the mistress of the cards. My test is over..." she whispered as she and Yue floated back to the ground.  
  
Upon landing, Yue collapsed to his knees. No! How could I have lost!" a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm sorry my love. It seems I was too weak. I failed you..." he whispered brokenly to himself.  
  
Sakura motioned for Chang and Madison, to stay where they were, whilst Kero flew out of his hiding place, with them. "Is he going to be ok Kero?" asked Sakura, using all her will power to keep from running over and hugging him tightly forever.  
  
"Remember, he does not know it's you Sakura. He believes he has failed you by losing to someone else."  
  
"Oh no. I can't let him believe that. I'm going to tell him Kero. I have to. I can't stand to see him like that. I just can't!" her heart filled voice drifted on the wind, and over to Yue whom was trying very hard to re- compose himself, but was failing miserably.  
  
Sakura slowly walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, left hand out- stretched with a tissue. Looking up at her, Yue looked her in the eye, but did not move to take the tissue.  
  
Sighing sadly, Sakura lifted the tissue and dried his tear, "I'm sorry Yue."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. You won fairly." his voice was harsh, cold, and heart-broken, cramed in at the same time  
  
"Yes I have something to be sorry for. I decieved you. My name is not Ying- fa Yang. It's Sakura Yang. If you don't find the name familiar, then I'm sure Yukito-san will." she noted the surprise in his eyes but continued anyway, "I wanted to complete the Final Judgement to prove that I could control the cards still, that is why I never showed you my face. Yue, please do not hate me, but..." opening his hand, she placed the tissue in it, and smiled sadly, "Yue, promise you wont hate me when I remove my mask,"  
  
"Even if I did hate you, you are still my Mistress, and I shall still do your will." again he said this in a cold voice, effectively hiding his surprise.  
  
"That's what I was affraid you'd say..." she sighed and slowly lifted her mask off her face, stepping out of the shadow, and into the moonlight. She saw the complete and total shock registering on his handsome face and smiled sadly, "I was once known as Sakura Kinomoto, and I distinctly remember that I promised my angel of the moon, to return to him as I was. Well, koishi... I'm back." she finished, looking down at him.  
  
Yue was frozen to his spot in shock. ~Cherry Blossom? Sakura? Sakura is Ying-fa? My master?~ the same questions ran through his mind and they stood in silence.  
  
He hates me now, I know it! Sakura broke the eye contact, close to tears. "I-I'm sorry for deceiving you Yue. I understand if you hate me now, for what I put you through. I'm going home now, I'll see you tomorrow." a tear trickled down her cheek as she turned and ran into the shadows, hiding herself from the others.  
  
She ran the whole way back to the haven, slipped in, and bolted to 'their' room, flinging herself onto the bed , and begining to cry uncontrolably.  
  
Yue remained frozen to his spot for some time, still trying to register what happened, and finally, 10 minuets afer Sakura left, he realized what had fully happened and what his Koi had said. Sucking in air quickly, he shook his head. Why did I freeze, she could be anywhere by now. Sakura, don't do anything stupid. I just got you back. I'm not losing you again! he took to the air wanting, no NEEDING to find Sakura.  
  
Think Yue, Think!! Where did Sakura always love to go? Marine centre? No that would be too far away. Penguin Park swings YES she loved going there. he flew at top speed towards the park.  
  
~~~With Madison, and Chang~~~  
  
"What just happened?" asked Chang a bit surprised,  
  
"I think Yue went into shock after finding out. Sakura must have taken it the wrong way... She's probably gone back to the Haven. Let's go!" and both Madison and Chang bolted out of the bush. "Poor Sakura-chan. I hope she's alright."  
  
"Me too. Let's hurry back to the Haven, she's probably there.  
  
Eli was talking to Spinel and Ruby, when he saw two figure bolt out of the bush, he heard a femenin voice that was all too familiar ring out "Poor Sakura-chan. I hope she's alright."  
  
Then her companion also spoke up "Me too. Let's hurry back to the Haven, she's probably there."  
  
"The Haven Hmmm? Very well, Spinel sun, Ruby Moon. Take on your false forms, we are going to the Haven for a much needed reunion... just not tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning. Shall we leave?" and all three vanished.  
~~~With Yue~~~  
He had just reach the swings in Penguin park, but Sakura was no-where in site. " maybe the lake..." he mumbled walking over to it but found no one. He was about to leave when he noticed a strange aura coming from the thunder-struck tree nearby... I've felt that aura somewhere before...  
  
Walking over to the tree he extended his arm and to his surprise it didn't pass through, but rather, the further he moved it in, the more of it vanished from site. Getting suspicious, he decided to take a chance and step through...  
YAY!!!! It's a Mirical!!!! I got it dun!!!! Please tell me how it's going, there will be 1 or two more chappies tops left. and there will be a definate lime next chap, but I'll warn those who don't want to read it, ahead so they can skip over it Ok? Well R+R and GIMMIE MORE IDEAS!!! ^_^  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	11. A Passionate Reunion

BI Need You For More Than A Life TimeB  
  
CHERRY: Hey! We are back with the next chappy :)  
  
SAKURA: Yep and we got nothing real important to say so we aint gonna hold you up.  
  
CHERRY: And bare in mind there will be Lime in this chapter. Oh and we ended up writing it cause our friend went on a holiday to France. ^_^ ;;  
  
SAKURA: Yeah so please tell us what you think.  
  
CHERRY: It is our first Lemon/Lime ever... and we'd love some feedback.  
  
SAKURA: But for now-  
  
CHERRY: On with the fic.  
  
SAKURA: HEY!! That was my line!!  
  
CHERRY: I'm sure you'll get over it. Now shut up so they can read.  
  
SAKURA: *Mumbling* I'm gonna get you one of these days.  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
~~~With Yue~~~  
  
He had just reached the swings in Penguin Park, but Sakura was no-where in site. "Maybe the lake..." he mumbled walking over to it but found no one. He was about to leave when he noticed a strange aura coming from the thunder-struck tree nearby... I've felt that aura somewhere before...  
  
Walking over to the tree he extended his arm and to his surprise it didn't pass through, but rather, the further he moved it in, the more of it vanished from site. Getting suspicious, he decided to take a chance and step through...  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
Chapter 10 - A Passionate Reunion  
  
Once the tingling feeling of all the magic passing through his body stopped, Yue took time to look around. What on earth... he walked over to the rack of clothing and touched them, to make sure, he wasn't imagining it. They're real... but then this place is... he walked past everything to the portrait right up the back, and levitated off the ground, touching the picture of Sakura longingly. Cherry blossom... where did you run too... he thought, before levitating back to the floor.  
  
Yue walked towards the bookshelves, and ran his hand over them. It had been roughly 17-18 years since he had been here... The Haven... my home... OUR home could Sakura have moved the entrance?  
  
Maybe... but he needed to find her. Maybe she was here... who knew.  
  
She isn't in here... she could be outside. So he walked straight through the door into the storage like room, taking note that her wedding dress was still in there. As he entered the hall he noticed that there was one less spare room. Hmm. that's strange...  
  
He made his way down the hall and outside. She can't have run that far that fast sighed Yue when he saw no trace of her being there. Turning around, he went back inside, but stopped as he came to the door of his and his wife's room. (A.k.a. his and Sakura's) He could hear a very soft noise coming from inside. "Could she be..." he whispered quietly to himself, before pushing the door open, silently.  
  
What he saw inside broke his heart. There lay Sakura, head buried in the pillows, so her sobs were quite muffled, but her shoulders were shaking with each cry. And what made it worse for him was that HE had caused her that pain. Stepping in silently, and suppressing his aura so she wouldn't sense it yet, he closed the door and turned to his love with saddened eyes.  
  
He walked over to the bed slowly and sat down. She hadn't noticed the extra weight on the bed, or if she had she wasn't showing any signs of it. He lifted her off the bed and slowly sat her down in his lap, hugging her tightly, and whispering softly in her ear, as he rocked her back and forth, just cherishing the feeling of her body against his once more.  
  
Sakura was crying her broken heart out when she felt the extra weight on the side of the bed. Too sad to care whom it was, she ignored it and kept crying. Then she felt two hands wrap around her waist, and lifted her up, as an all too familiar aura washed over her.  
  
She let him place her back down in his lap, and still not looking up at his face, she buried her head in his chest as her tears kept falling. Sakura felt his strong arms wrap around her tightly as he began to rock, whilst whispering comforting things in her ears.  
  
They continued this for a little while, and slowly Sakura's tears subsided and turned into short soft sniffles. "Sakura-chan. I'm sorry love" Yue whispered gently in her ear.  
  
She didn't look up.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Still no sign of being heard. She was not asleep, her breathing was still irregular, and he could here the occasional sniff, so he brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him, eye to eye, "No. I look terrible," she mumbled dodging his hand, and re-burying her face.  
  
"Sakura, you could never look terrible." he lifted her chin again and looked deep into her eyes. "Beautiful." he mumbled and smiled when he saw her blush. "Sakura I'm sorry. I went into shock when you told me you were... well... you."  
  
"Yue, I told you if you hated me, you had every right to..." Sakura whispered brokenly, attempting to get up. Yue never let her. He kept a tight hold of her waist.  
  
"No. How could I hate you for something so small?! How could I hate you at all!!" he brought his second hand around her, and crushed her to his chest (no he didn't kill her. It's another way of saying he held her tightly ^_^) "Sakura I LOVE you. Love is not an on and off thing. I can't hate you. I WON'T hate you. You wanted re-assurance about your ability with the cards against me. I do not mind. So long as you are here now, I don't care about anything else." He planted a kiss on the top of her hair, and only relaxed his grip when he felt 'her' relax into his arms.  
  
He felt it. Her aura wasn't so sad now, in fact, it was slowly but surly getting happier. Soon she looked up with a small smile and threw her arms around his neck hugging him back, "You mean it?" she asked softly in his ear.  
  
"Every word of it."  
  
Her grip only tightened. "I love you too Yue. I've never stopped." she whispered, before moving back, only to feel Yue's lips press against hers in a desperate and needy kiss. She responded to it fully, as her fingers slid through his long hair, which was coming un-done when she touched each binding.  
  
The kiss was quickly becoming more heated and passionate, as one of Yue's hands began to drift down her back, and the other went up, un-doing the tie in her hair, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders in lovely auburn waves. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. Sakura gladly accepted and parted her luscious lips, allowing his tongue to slip in.  
  
Next thing she knew, she was lying down on the bed , with Yue on top. How he managed it without breaking the kiss was beyond her, but hey! She wasn't complaining.  
  
Yue was swiftly losing his control but he did NOT wish to continue without her approval. So reluctantly, he pulled away, noting that her eyes were closed in bliss. "Cherry blossom..."  
  
"Mmmm?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slightly and looking into his.  
  
"I love you, but I will stop now if you are not ready for this again..."  
  
"Yue this is not our first time together." a loving smile graced her now slightly swollen lips, as she touched his cheek.  
  
"But this body has not. You are still a virgin in this life..."  
  
"Yue... who else would I want this to happen with?"  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
"Koi. I'm ready. Believe me, I'm ready." and to emphasize her point, she pulled him down and kissed him urgently, her own hands running down his chest, feeling his well-built body, abs and all. His lips left hers as he trailed hot kisses down her neck, only stopping when he reached the line of her halter-top.  
  
With the practise of many years, he had the top undone and was slowly pulling it down her body, revealing her in a black lace G-string and bra. A naughty grin spread over his face, as he touched her stomach, "You were expecting this weren't you" he asked, chuckling softly.  
  
"No!" she flushed, " I wasn't expecting it, I was hoping!" she insisted, still blushing like mad.  
  
"Well I can't let a beautiful lady such as yourself be disappointed now can I?" his grin turned into a loving smile as he kissed her lips again, and began trailing them down her neck and along her shoulder, and back nibbling on her ear lightly, earning a moan from his lover.  
  
Sakura was on cloud nine as Yue's kisses grew more heated. She let out a soft moan when he nibbled her ear gently, sending pleasure filled shivers down her spine. She slowly undid the sash around her love's waist, and threw it away, as Yue continued to kiss her all over her body. Her nipples were now visible through the lacy bra, as he kneaded them with his hands, through the practically clear material.  
  
Sakura opened the top half of his robe, revealing a well-built chest, covered with lightly tanned skin. There was a light bruise on his side, that was slowly forming and when Sakura noticed it, she gasped softly, "Angel, did I do-o this?" she stammered out, as he continued to kiss her.  
  
Lifting his head, and looking into her worried eyes, before looking at his bruised side, he shrugged slowly, not sure if she had or not, "I don't know koi..."  
  
She rolled them both over so she was straddling him carefully watching that she didn't put pressure on it. "Does it hurt?" her voice was soft, as she ran her hand over it, watching him wince when she applied pressure.  
  
"Not really." noting the worry in her eyes, he sighed and brought her head so close to his, their lips were almost touching, "Love, do not worry. It will be gone by morning. Trust me." and he closed the gap kissing her hard, as he rolled them back over, shrugging the top half of his robe off of his shoulders.  
  
Sakura breathed an ok into the kiss, before completely responding again. With-in a matter of moments, Yue was trailing kisses down Sakura's chest and removing the black bra, allowing her two moderately sized mounds, to spring free, showing the full extent of her arousal.  
  
Smiling to himself, Yue took her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nibble on it, sending Sakura into ecstasy. He pinched and played with the other one before switching, and giving the same treatment. His reward was a series of loud moans coming from the writhing girl beneath him.  
  
His free hand began to slide down lower, massaging her inner thighs and running over everywhere but where she needed it. Yue smiled when he felt her hips buck softly, "Patience my love." he mumbled into her breast, before kissing back up her chest, along her shoulder, up her neck, along her jaw, to her chin, and then finally he captured her moist pink lips in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
Sakura's hand skilfully undid the sash around Yue's waist and pulled his shirt completely off, which was slowly followed by his pants. This left him completely bare of clothing, and Sakura in her underwear. But that didn't last long, as Yue pulled it down slowly and tossing it to the floor in a pile with the rest of their clothes.  
  
Yue paused and looked over his lover's figure, "You're just as beautiful as I remember..." he whispered huskily into her ear, before trailing kisses down her front, lingering at her breasts, before continuing all the way down.  
  
He ran his fingers over the most private part of her body before he kissed her completely hair free woman-hood and ran his tongue over her sensitive nub, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the auburn haired girl beneath him. "Yue...."  
  
He chuckled softly as he slowly slipped his tongue between her nether-lips and began his ministrations within her. After a few minuets, he withdrew his tongue and shifted a little, slipping one finger into her, then two, as he kissed her again.  
  
When he slipped a third finger in, he felt her gasp as her body began to re- adjust to accommodate it. When she had relaxed again, he smiled softly down at her, as he spread her legs apart with his knees and withdrew his fingers completely from within her.  
  
Leaning over her completely, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, her cheek, then finally her lips before pulling back slightly and whispering into her ear, "cherry blossom, this is going to hurt." he warned huskily.  
  
"I know... but it's worth it when I'm with you." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back into another kiss.  
  
With renewed assurance, Yue brought the tip of his staff to her entrance, and slowly, he penetrated her core. A familiar pleasure shot through him but he controlled his urges, as Sakura cried out in pain.  
  
It hurt so much! She remembered the painful ripping feeling that came along with the loss of virginity, but she didn't remember it hurting this much. Sakura was very thankful that Yue was not moving yet. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. but no matter what she told herself, she couldn't stop the 2 small tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Love. The pain will go away soon. Just hold on a little longer."Yue whispered continually to Sakura, kissing the trails the two lone tears had left.  
  
Slowly, the ache died away, only to be replaced by a feeling of pure pleasure. She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze to tell him she was ready, and slowly he began to move.  
  
In and out. In and out. His pace started slow. But he sped it up as moans of pleasure erupted from Sakura's mouth. To her, with each stroke, that coil feeling she had inside wound just that little bit more. She could feel it. Her climax was not too far away.  
  
But the passion and love Yue held for his re-incarnated wife, made him keep the pace from getting out of hand, so he would not hurt her. How long he would be able to hold back was beyond him, because he was losing his control. Each time he plunged into her, he had to remind himslf that this was her first time in this body. Her moans were not helping his situation any, either.  
  
But Sakura had notice Yue's reluctance, and hesitation. She smiled softly and attempted to speak, but another moan of pleasure burst past her lips, "Y-Yue... you're h-holding ba-ack..."  
  
He nodded, "I don't want to hurt you." his words warmed Sakura's heart even more than their 'activity'.  
  
She brought her hand to his cheek and brought her lips to his, in an all out kiss. "I don't mind..." was what she breathed into it before she moved her head back.  
  
"But..." he was cut off when Sakura pressed a finger to his lips. She just smiled warmly and wrapped her legs around his hips, matching his thrusts, stroke for stroke.  
  
Smilng back, Yue stepped up his pace, and soon the soft moans became louder, and louder, and soon...  
  
"Yue!" Sakura's climax hit full blast. The clenching of her walls around his rock hard staff was too much for Yue and he released his seed within her.  
  
"Sakura!" his moan followed hers. Feeling spent his arms gave way, and Yue lay on top of Sakura, still conected. He rolled them both over so Sakura lay on him, trying to catch her breath."Angel...I love you." she whispered sleepily, as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"I love you too cherry blossom. And thank you."  
  
"For what?" she questioned, lifting her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"For keeping your promise." he brushed his lips across hers tenderly.  
  
Sakura smiled lazily, resting her head back down onto his chest. "You're welcome Angel. But that was as much for your sanity as it was for mine. I can't live without you... even in the after life."she mumbled softly, closing her eyes. "Good-night love."  
  
"Good-night my cherry blossom." and they drifted off into a blissful sleep. One that neither had in over 17 years...  
  
Should I end it here?  
  
Nah.... iti's way too short for my liking...  
  
~~~~ Next Morning.~~~~  
  
Madison stepped out of her room into the hallway, only to run into Chang, about to knock on her door. "Hey..."  
  
"*yawn* Morning..."  
  
"You want breakfast?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Then we can go looking for Sakura again. She can't have been at the Haven... no one answered the door when we knocked at their room... and she wouldn't be outside... so let's try every other place we know... Who knows, maybe she went back to her old home to stay at Natasha's and Tien's..." they got into the elevator(A/N: Remember they know nothing about what Eriol/Eli did and why.)  
  
"Yeah, I hadn't thought about that. Ok, we'll check there but first... breakfast!" he smiled as the doors opened again and they walked out  
  
~!@*CRASH*@!~  
  
Madison ran into someone hard, and both were now on the floor. With loads of books scattred around them, "Oh my gosh!! I'm SOOO sorry!!!" she exclaimed, looking at the man whom was getting up infront of her.  
  
"No it was my fault. I guess I shouldn't be carrying this many books in a very busy Hotel." smiled the guy, catching Madison off guard.   
  
"No it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you with those." she rushed, picking up a few of the scattered books that were around her, and taking Chang's hand to get up.  
  
"It was both our faults then." laughed the boy, accepting the books with gratitude.  
  
"Alright, alright, but I'm still sorry." she smiled brightly,  
  
"Hello, my name is Chang Po. This is Madison Taylor. And you are..."  
  
"Oh forgive my rudenss. My name is Eli Moon. I'm just staying at this Hotel while renovations on my house are being completed. Infact they should be done by this a fternoon. Why don't you visit."  
  
Madison turned to Chang with pleading eyes. He sighed heavily. "Do you and Sakura have a talent with the eyes or something? Ok ok, we'll go..."  
  
"Great!" laughed Eli, "This is the address..." he took out a piece of paper and wrote the address down, handing it to them, and picking his books back up. "Well, must be off. I have to return these books to the library... Ja!" and with a wave, he walked out of the doors, and down the street.  
  
"Bye Moon-san." smiled Madison, before she and Chang quickly exited the Hotel.  
  
She looked down at the address and gasped, "What on Earth?!?"  
  
"What's wrong Madison?"  
  
"This is my old home... where Eriol and I lived in our last life-time..." she whisperd softly, tears threatning to spill over...  
  
"Are you serious... you know we don't have to go if you don't want to..."  
  
"No. We promised Moon-san we would visit, so we will." she replied quickly, snapping out of her memory.  
  
"Alright, but first, let's go see Natasha nad Tien."  
  
"Ok, let's go..."  
  
So... what do ya'll think of my newest chappy?! Big long Lime right in the middle ^_* or should I say, more towards the begining... it probably sux but I would like you to review anyways. And a little constructive critosism as to how I can improve the fic would be really nice. So R+R and I'll be Motivated to write more... this fic is coming to a close and Yes I know I said this would probably be the last chappy but it's kinda draged on a little more... oh well, it's coming to a close now... and yes Chang will be paired with a char. She isn't mentioned much in the fic, but she is still there... I just feel bad leaving him out.  
  
So R+ R ppl!! And thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Really appreciat it!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	12. Sorry! Please read

Hey everyone it's me again. this is no chapter but I think I owe you all an explanation.  
  
According to my parents, I've been spending way too much time on the computer, so they've taken my CPU and are keeping it for 6 months.  
  
I'lll try to get it back as soon as possible but in the mean time, I can't update any of my fics. I'm sorry.  
  
Oh! I'll delete this message when I update the story. k?!  
  
But I will continue ALL my fics  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	13. AU Growl

Hey all this is just an authors note so I'll keep it short. I read an annoying FLAME today and to put it frankly, it PISSED ME OFF.  
  
The flame read ( your summary was the most horrible thing I have ever read. I pity who ever attempted to teach you English.  
  
Now All I have to say is I know I suck at summaries. I however don't put a summary of the whole story in that slot at the beginning. I put a sort of preview, hinting at the main idea of the fic.  
  
Now could *Tax Exempt Elf* kindly take that fucked up flame and shove it up your ass. I'm fine with constructive criticism but instead of telling me I suck, how about a little help!  
  
(Oh and I'm on a library computer at the moment.. My parents still wont let me on the net at home ( ) 


	14. Reactions, Rage, Reconciliation, and the...

BI Need You For More Than A Life TimeB  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHERRY: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!! YAY! Finally I'm aloud on the net so now I can update t his story!!! Everyone celebrate!  
  
  
  
SAKURA: Celebration time! Come on! *starts dancing stupidly*  
  
  
  
CHERRY: *sweat drop* must you take everything so literally?  
  
  
  
SAKURA: Yep! HAHA, celebrate, celebrate, I'm celebrating! Yeah!  
  
  
  
CHERRY: Rrrriiight.... Well I've kept you guys stuck long enough... now we'll just leave the psyco for the nice men in white who carry straight jackets, while I continue the story.  
  
  
  
*Sakura is still ''celebrating'' in background*  
  
  
  
  
  
CHERRY: On with the fic!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(LAST TIME)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too cherry blossom. And thank you."  
  
  
  
"For what?" she questioned, lifting her head to look into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"For keeping your promise." he brushed his lips across hers tenderly.  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled lazily, resting her head back down onto his chest. "You're welcome Angel. But that was as much for your sanity as it was for mine. I can't live without you... even in the after life." she mumbled softly, closing her eyes. "Good-night love."  
  
  
  
"Goodnight my cherry blossom." and they drifted off into a blissful sleep. One that neither had in over 17 years...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Madison?"  
  
  
  
"This is my old home... where Eriol and I lived in our last life-time..." she whispered softly, tears threatening to spill over...  
  
  
  
"Are you serious... you know we don't have to go if you don't want to..."  
  
  
  
"No. We promised Moon-san we would visit, so we will." she replied quickly, snapping out of her memory.  
  
  
  
"Alright, but first, let's go see Natasha and Tien."  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's go..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~#*(AND NOW)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Reactions, Rage, Reconciliation, and the Truth Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue lay awake watching his cherry blossom sleeping in his arms. The morning sunlight fluttered in through the dimension window and it's golden rays gave a serene glow to the auburn haired girl snuggling closer to him, with a contented sigh.  
  
  
  
Yue smiled softly down at Sakura as he ran his fingers through her silky hair and down her bare back. Sakura shifted slightly again as her eyes fluttered and she leaned in to his tender touch. Opening her eyes slightly she looked up at him and her content smile lit up her features as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his,  
  
  
  
"Good morning Angel." she mumbled against his lips it wasn't just a dream!   
  
  
  
"Good morning Cherry Blossom." he smiled as her breasts pushed against his chest and her bare body pressed against his, while they kissed.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm." she sighed moving back, "That was the best sleep I've had in my entire 17 years of life." she giggled as he pulled her back down into a deep lingering kiss, " And I see you're ready for round two." she ran her fingers teasingly over her lover's stiffening man hood as he moaned.  
  
  
  
"I will never understand how you can affect me so easily," he whispered before he rolled them over and kissed her deeply as the repetition of their earlier activities began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison and Chang knocked on the home of the Kinomotos and waited. After waiting for 15 minuets without a single sound other than the cry of little Lisa, Chang held his hand over the lock and chanted a spell under his breath. Instantly the lock opened and they entered, "Hello?" he called out into the almost empty home.  
  
  
  
"Anybody home?" Madison walked to the stairs and climbed up them heading in the direction of the baby's crying.  
  
  
  
Entering what used to be Sakura's room which now looked like a nursery she spotted poor Lisa balling her eyes out in a very fancy crib, "Oh you poor thing!" she exclaimed bolting to the baby and lifting her gently in to her embrace. "Shhh... It's ok sweetie. Aunt Tomoyo is here." she whispered softly as she rocked the little girl in her gentle arms.  
  
  
  
Lisa instantly calmed down and looked up at Madison expectantly. Confused by the little girls actions, Madison lifted her up and sniffed her nappy. Nope she didn't need a diaper change. She was probably hungry.  
  
  
  
So she walked out of the nursery and down the stairs giving the baby to an awkward Chang before heading into the kitchen to warm the baby some milk while they waited for Natasha and Tien to come home. Madison was surely going to give them a piece of her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eli rushed around fixing up the rest of the old manor whilst Ruby and Spinel watched on bemusedly. "Master what is so important that the whole house had to be magically re done and furnished? You do realize that that shield you put up so as your presence would not be sensed, will leave you drain for a long time." Spinel sighed as he began to help  
  
  
  
"She is coming here... today."  
  
  
  
"Who is coming?" asked Ruby thoroughly intrigued now that she knew it was a woman.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo... her name is Madison Taylor in this life and I'm not sure if she remembers me but I'll make sure she does. I've waited too long without her." he said in a calm voice but his eye betrayed his nervousness and the empty longing he felt without his beautiful wife.  
  
  
  
"Oh my!! The mistress is coming here?!! Well we have to get this place in top condition!!! " Yelled Ruby slightly startling her panther-like brother, causing him to drop the pillow he was readjusting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura lay happily beside Yue, attempting to catch her breath from the exhilarating activity the she had just enjoyed.  
  
  
  
"I do believe we need a shower... and this bed needs to be cleaned." giggled Sakura kissing Yue's shoulder and neck.  
  
  
  
"I agree." laughed Yue sitting up and lifting Sakura into his arms, princess style, before walking into their bathroom. He turned on the water for the large spa bathtub and deposited Sakura into it. Turning around, he called out to bubble through his link to the cards he protected, Bubble would you please clean you mistresses bed for us. He got a telepathic agreement from the dosing card as it appeared in the bedroom and set to work cleaning and drying the bed.  
  
  
  
Satisfied with his work Yue returned his attention to his beautiful wife (Err... to him it's like she never died... I think...) "Now where were we?" she giggled turning off the water.  
  
  
  
"I believe we were right about.... here" he stepped into the tub and kneeled over Sakura, locking her into a passionate kiss was he ran his finger over her beautifully sculpted body, eliciting a moan from her,  
  
  
  
"Mmmm" she mumbled as he moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulder, leaving love bites all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison and Chang had been waiting for roughly an hour or so and still there had been no sign of Tien or Natasha, "That was really irresponsible. Leaving a poor child alone at home for what has been over an hour at least." ranted Madison softly as Chang rocked Lisa gently in his arms, lulling the baby to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Shhh. She's finally nodding off. Calm down. Why don't we leave the Kinomotos a note and take Lisa with us to Mr. Moon's home. Then we'll come back later and see if they're home. If not, then I'll take her with me to the haven and she can sleep in one of our rooms."  
  
  
  
"Ok. But those two are not getting off the hook that easily." she growled picking up a baby bag and beginning to pack it with all the necessities that Lisa would need like nappies, milk mix and extra clothes and toys.  
  
  
  
"I'll go get her stroller. I saw it in the dining room before." he smiled before exiting the room."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eli settled down with a book in his hands as Ruby and Spinel went off into the kitchen to start lunch. After roughly half an hour, the doorbell rang and he began to feel nervous. Gently placing the book down on the coffee table, he rose to his feet and walked into the front foyer.  
  
  
  
He opened the door with a shaky smile. "Good day Ms. Taylor. Mr. Chang." he gave a polite bow and stood to the side allowing them to enter. "And who is this?" he asked, not one to jump to absurd conclusions.  
  
  
  
"Oh this is our friend's baby, Lisa." Madison gave Eli a nervous smile as she looked around. Everything was just as she remembered it... that's odd. "You have a lovely house Mr. Moon." Madison smiled as she sat down on the couch, next to Chang, and Eli took a seat in the armchair he had previously occupied.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. It's been like this for a very long time but I just haven't the heart to change it. I rather like it still."  
  
  
  
"It is beautifully designed. Who was the decorator?" asked Chang as he looked around,  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa." he smiled as if in a fond memory.  
  
  
  
"She used to live here?" Madison asked, pretending to be ignorant.  
  
  
  
"Yes her and her husband Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
  
  
"Master Eli, lunch is ready." came a feminine voice as a young lady with beautiful brown-layered hair that shined a reddish color where the sun hit it. She had a plat coming out from the right side of her hair and her eyes were a shimmering brownish red like her hair but they also glittered with delight.  
  
  
  
"Ah Rose." Ruby sent him a funny look but smiled nonetheless, "I'd like you to meet our guests. This is Madison Tailor and Chang Po. Madison-san, Chang-san, this is Rose, the house keeper." Eli rose to his feet while introducing them, and smiled charmingly at Madison when he spoke to her.  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure Miss Rose." smiled Chang, taking her hand and dropping a kiss upon it like a true gentleman. Ruby blushed a little but smiled brightly nonetheless.  
  
  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." she gave him an enchanting smile before he let go of her hand.  
  
  
  
"If you will follow me into the dining room, we shall have lunch?" Eli asked amused.  
  
  
  
"Can you make yourself look any more interested?" giggled Madison when 'Rose' and Eli had left the room.  
  
  
  
"Like you can talk." he laughed before following out the same door the two hosts had left from. Madison was about to exit the room when something caught her attention. Looking on a corner table, she saw a small picture frame with a photo of herself and Eriol on their honeymoon in Paris.   
  
  
  
She was in a beautiful lavender dress, one of her own creations, and was wrapped in Eriol's arms, smiling as he kissed her shoulder. His blue hair shone in the sunshine and her eyes danced in with laughter and content.  
  
  
  
"Miss Madison! There you are." that voice belonged to Eriol. Her Eriol. He had come back to her! But when she turned around, she only saw Eli  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just this picture... where did you get it?" she needed to know.  
  
  
  
Eli sighed, it was now or never, they were finally alone, "It is mine."   
  
  
  
"Pardon?" she asked confused.  
  
  
  
"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa Miss Madison... whether you believe in magic or not, I am who I am and that photo was taken on Tomoyo's and my honeymoon." to say he had shocked her, would be an understatement.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Moon, are you feeling ill?" she questioned, it couldn't be true..."  
  
  
  
"No Miss Madison. You know, you look remarkably like my Tomoyo. You act the same too, give or take a few years; I'd say you are just like her. In fact, your auras are identical. Moyo, don't you remember anything?" he had been slowly walking towards her, while he had been speaking and now they were merely an inch apart.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Moon, you can't Be Eriol Hiiragizawa... her is dead," he couldn't believe it. She did remember!!  
  
  
  
"Moyo, you died too didn't you? I seem to recall a possibility called re-incarnation?" his voice had grown exceedingly soft and slightly husky.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Moon I think y-you've completely lost your mind." she whispered taking a step back. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.  
  
  
  
"This is real, Tomoyo-chan." he whispered reaching out and touching her cheek gently. She didn't back away, "Rose is Ruby, Spinel Sun is probably floating around somewhere and I'm right here, what more proof do you need?" his cerulean blue eyes begged her to believe him and his arms ached to hold her but she had to remember and believe him first.  
  
  
  
"But- but- I can't be who you're thinking." she was now in denial. She had betrayed him. She had started seeing another man... she had basically cheated on him.  
  
  
  
"Why not?" he asked softly so he did not make her cry for she seemed very close to doing just that.  
  
  
  
"Because the person you think I am, would never have done what I've done." she cried out softly  
  
  
  
"If you are speaking about the boy, David, in Hong Kong, then my dear, I hold nothing against you. You thought I had not been reborn so it would be natural to try and latch on to a new person." he brought his other hand up and slowly wound it around her waist.  
  
  
  
"But I've betrayed my Eriol. I practically had an affair! I-" He covered her mouth with his own, silencing her. Madison was shocked to say the least, but the kiss was so gentle and familiar.   
  
  
  
These were Eriol's kisses.  
  
  
  
She instantly responded, grabbing onto his shirt for support as her knees grew week.  
  
  
  
Eriol explored the familiar caverns of Madison's tender mouth as he brought her closer to support her weight. When he finally broke away, they were both breathless, "You have not betrayed my beautiful Tomoyo, and you definitely had no affair. You are always mine, as I am always yours... never forget it." he whispered softly into her ear  
  
  
  
~#*(flashback)*#~  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting out in Penguin Park, on a red blanket under the stars. It was a beautiful night and they had just finished a picnic fit for a king.  
  
  
  
"Moyo, my love, I can not wait till next week."  
  
  
  
"We'll finally be married." she sighed in bliss. Life could get no more perfect.  
  
  
  
"My Tomoyo. You are always mine, as I am always yours... never forget it." he smiled gently, as he embraced her tightly to his warm hard chest dropping kisses on her cheek, nose eyes lips neck and shoulders as they were controlled by the passion of the night (no they didn't go all the way)  
  
  
  
~#*(End flashback)*#~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew large and her lips lifted in a beautiful, loving smile, "It is you!" she cried before embracing him tightly.  
  
  
  
"You remembered." he whispered happily into her ear...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruby bustled around setting the table as she chatted animatedly with Chang. "So how do you know Miss Taylor?"  
  
  
  
"She is a good friend of mine, also an exchange student at the school I teach at." smiled Chang as he watched her every move, "You have a pretty powerful aura Miss Rose. Are you a mage?" Ruby froze. and turned looking at him slightly confused,  
  
  
  
"How did you know? I sense nothing from you..." she asked quietly. Suddenly, a deep magenta aura filtered into the room and she felt comforted as well as uneasy by the emotion in it. "I see... so you hide your aura well, to be able to hide it from a magical being created by Clow himself."  
  
  
  
"You are not human then..." he asked genuinely intrigued,  
  
  
  
"I once was... but Clow took my dead body and brought me back to life as an immortal guardian. Now I am Ruby Moon-"  
  
  
  
"Guardian of the re-incarnation of Clow Reed I presume. That would be Eriol Hiiragizawa or Eli Moon I presume."  
  
  
  
"Yes it would and Madison Tailor-"  
  
  
  
"Is his reincarnated wife? Yes she told me she used to live here."  
  
  
  
"So she remembers then?"  
  
  
  
"Everything... As does Sakura... Kinomoto."  
  
  
  
"Uh uh uhh." smiled Ruby wagging a finger from side to side, "Sakura Reed! The wife and soul mate of Yue Moon Reed. My blood brother... or is it magic brother?" she wandered with a smile.  
  
  
  
"If it's not being rude... could I- could I see your true form?" Chang asked shyly.  
  
  
  
"Oh of course you can. I've got nothing to hide." she giggled and she transformed into her true form.  
  
  
  
Chang fell all over again as he stared at the pure beauty that radiated off this woman. "You are very beautiful." he whispered in awe.  
  
  
  
Ruby bowed her head with a blush in thanks before she looked up and giggled, "You are quite a charmer aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"When I'm interested in a woman, then yes, quite so." he smirked leaning back in the chair  
  
  
  
"So you are interested in me?" she questioned as she sat down on the chair oposite him,  
  
  
  
"Quite so milady." he nodded nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"That's a first.... people are normally infatuated with master's wife that they hardly look away to even become remotely interested with me. Even if they know she's off limits."  
  
  
  
"Yes well, I'm not quite that shallow." he smirked when she raised a brow.  
  
  
  
"And what do you call this?"  
  
  
  
"This is not shallow. This is me speaking with a woman whom seems interesting enough. This is me having gotten on with you for roughly twenty minuets and liking you more and more by the second, and THIS, is me babbling like a blubbering fool." he grinned when she burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"You are quite entertaining to watch Chang."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Miss Moon, I do try." he smirked arrogantly,  
  
  
  
"DO not raise that ego of yours or I may have to deflate it."  
  
  
  
"I'd love to see you try." he grinned winking to show his joking mood.  
  
  
  
"Oh you really are a hard one to beat."  
  
  
  
"I've had practice with teenagers for ten consecutive years... You need to learn these things in a high school."  
  
  
  
"I see." she smiled when Eli walked back into the room, an arm around Madison's waist.  
  
  
  
Chang cocked an eyebrow but only smiled as Ruby de-transformed and grinned running and hugging her mistress, "Tomoyo, it's been too long!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the last chapter! Sorry this chapter took so long, but the comp crash and I lost about 6 different chapters for a few of my fics. So I had to retype them and this one too. Anyways, R+R people and I'll get the Epilogue out as soon as possible. This will be my first completed fic!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	15. Voting Poll Continue or no?

**A/N- I Need You For More Than A Lifetime**

* * *

**READERS PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THIS**

I have received many requests both in reviews and via emails that this story should be continued because it seems incomplete in its present state. I am unsure so I would like to do a poll to get some numbers. I ask that you either P.M. me using the fanfiction system, leave a review or email me (which ever you find easier to do) with your thoughts on this.

* * *

Should I go back over this story, fix it up and continue it:

* * *

If you answer yes could you please tell me what part you feel is incomplete… I will let this poll run for 2 weeks and check it at the end. If I have a total of more than 20 yes votes, then I will go back and see what can be done for this story. 

**PLEASE VOTE. ONEGAI **

And arigato in advance minna.

CHERRY

**Japanese to English**

Arigato – thank you

Minna – everyone

Onegai – please


End file.
